The witch and the dwarf
by Mr Darcy's concubine
Summary: A vengeful witch uses an old, rare spell on Hermione that send her to another world, Middle earth. She meets Thorin Oakenshield's company and joins them on the journey to Erebor, and little did she know that she would fall in love with a certain dark haired leader. Based on the movies. (Thorin/Hermione)
1. Chapter 1

_**As you can see, I've fallen in love with this sweet couple, Hermione and Thorin. A couple of days ago I suddenly wondered if it was any fanfics with them but figured I wouldn't find it, but surprised I was when I saw that there were two of them! These two fanfics inspired me and I couldn't help but start writing even though I'm working on another crossover fanfic; Hermione and Pippin's The white flower's tale: s/9998692/1/Hermione-and-Pippin-s-The-white-flower-s-tale **_

_**Do read that one too if you'd liked to ;)**_

_**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this even though it isn't an original story.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story except bits of plot, Mrs. Betzy Mulvane and her Death Eater son, Jack Daniel Mulvane, belongs to me.**_

Hermione had turned 18 yesterday, and it was now five months since Harry had defeated Voldemort and Hermione were looking for a job, as she no longer was a student at Hogwarts. The thought filled her heart with melancholy, but she was mostly excited, hoping to get a job within magic…or perhaps become teacher at Hogwarts? Hermione shook her head as soon as the idea popped up. She was done with Hogwarts, now she would love to work among new peoples in a new working environment.

Hermione was walking down Diagon Alley and now she stopped thinking about how to get a job, as her eyes landed on a small magical store not so far away from a closed shop named Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Hermione had heard that Florean Fortescue had been kidnapped and later killed by Death Eaters. She looked away from the not so very colorful and once before so populated ice cream shop, and gazed over at a dark store with potion bottles and rolls of parchment in the windows. She was confused, had this store been here all the time? Hermione couldn't remember it. She felt as if something wasn't right and decided to walk away, but it was then the black door was opened, only to reveal a not so very terrifying, short old lady with headscarf and black dress.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. Can I help you with something? Perhaps a new robe or maybe a nice gift for someone special..?"

"I am sorry, but there is no one special I.." Hermione couldn't finish her sentence as she was interrupted. "What about a new spell book?" Hermione stared at her, confused. "Er. Do we know each other? Apparently you know me, but I've never seen you."

"Miss Granger, I am Betzy Mulvane, surely you recognize the name."

Hermione shook her head, still confused, though _Mulvane_ did not sound so very unfamiliar, had she known someone with that name? She looked down while thinking hard, but she couldn't place it. "Oh well, Miss Granger. Anyway, do come in! As I said, I am selling books and I've heard that you enjoy reading."

"Really?" Hermione approached the spooky store hesitantly, then murmured: "Sure, why not?" She followed the old woman inside and she was escorted to a shelf filled with thick, thin, magical and also normal books. The old woman-or Betzy Mulvane, reached to take out a dark green book which Hermione immediately associated with something Slytherinish. "The newest spell book I have got from a very special publisher," Mrs. Mulvane said and smiled secretively. "…with improved spells, and also spells that has been hidden from the world in many years. Just see for yourself, Miss Granger, you've never seen a spell like this haven't you?"

Hermione peered down and read an old writing at the yellowed parchment, well…this could possibly not be the newest spell book she had got from this publisher. The parchment was old and yellowed! The strange woman laughed as if she had read her thoughts.

"Yes, it is very old, miss Granger. The parchment is perhaps not new; it has only been gathered together in a new cover. It is rare spells that has not been found until later years. But do read it, I can see you haven't…what do you think?"

"Ére Äya gaarwine'," Hermione spoke lowly, confused about this strange, apparently very old and very rare spell. She had not seen anything like it. "This is quite unique, isn't it?" Hermione said and looked down at the old lady who nodded slowly, smiling. Hermione looked in her black eyes and felt how a creepy sensation sneaked forward and grasped her heart. Something wasn't right and Mrs. Mulvane wasn't smiling that sweet-old-lady smile anymore.

"I should be going. Maybe I'll buy the book later," Hermione said and was about to hurry past Mrs. Mulvane when she cast a spell that closed the door shut. "Leaving already, are we?" She smirked evilly.

"What do you mean? Of course I must leave, I have things to do," Hermione said confused as anger was filling her heart. This was not a nice lady after all, rather nasty and mean, Hermione could see that in her hard eyes. "So, you don't realize who I am, Miss Granger?"

"No, I've never seen you before." Hermione was even more confused. "But did you know a young man named Jack Daniel Mulvane, my only son, or perhaps Antonin Dolohov the Death Eater?"

"I don't know your son, Mrs. Mulvane. But I knew Dolohov. He killed Remus Lupin, a good man." Hermione slowly reached for her wand that was tucked away in her pocket, but stopped in her tracks as Mrs. Mulvane cast a spell that made her for a moment stiff and motionless, smiling mockingly.

"I knew Dolohov too; it was he who told me about you, _brat_. He witnessed how you cast a spell that immediately killed him, _my_ child! And, Oh… how I've waited for this moment, _Hermione_ _Granger_…my sweetest revenge." She spat out her name as if it was poison and Hermione watched in terror as the old lady raised her wand, chuckling throaty as an almost insane gleam shone in the darkness of her black eyes.

"Was he a Death Eater?! I've may have killed someone during the battle, but I did it to protect the castle and my friends!" Hermione's voice rose high.

"You destroyed my Son and I'll make you pay!" The old lady screamed as bitter tears ran down her wrinkled cheeks.

"So…then you must understand, filthy mudblood, that I did not show you that spell for nothing, I shall now let you know what it can do to you. I'm not going to kill you, but I'll send you to another world, far, _far_ away from your bellowed home."

Finally Hermione managed to move, she reached for her wand and was about to point it at her, but it was too late. Mrs. Mulvane disappeared in the dark, but soon came back and stood now by Hermione's side, holding out her wand as an evil grin spread across her horribly gray, old face.

Before Hermione had fully prepared herself to cast a protecting spell, (since she still felt stiff with slow movements,) Mrs. Mulvane shouted:" Ére Äya gaarwine!"

Her vision began to blur and everything faded in a gray mud, so it seemed, as if tears were blinding her. And for a moment she thought it _was_ only her tears, but it was far worse. Everything; books, potion bottles, the ugly _hag, _robes and all were disappearing around her! She froze and fell to her knees as a horrible light engulfed her shaking body and she squeezed her eyes shut. Sharp ultraviolet beams shone through her eyelids and it was nothing she could do but lie down and wait for it to stop. And when the light finally faded, she gasped in air and didn't move one muscle until she caught her breath and her limps stopped trembling.

She slowly opened her eyes as the warmth of the sun hit her face. Apparently she was in some kind of a forest; wild greenery growing everywhere and long trees surrounding her. She tilted her head back and saw mountains in the distance. Where in hell was she?! She suddenly remembered Mrs. Mulvane's words. _I'll send you to another world, far, _far _away from your bellowed home_. "Shit!" Hermione stood up from the dirty ground and noticed half how filthy her clothing had got and her hair…well, Hermione could only imagine how bushy it had to be right now, after being pushed down in the filth.

Again she looked around and suddenly saw her wand, lying in the high grass. She jumped forward, quickly grabbed it and held it out, and when she understood that she was alone, she lowered her wand and tucked it away in her pocket. "If I get back, I'll hex that horrible woman," Hermione muttered, cursing under her breath. She had NO idea where she was and her head was pounding painfully. She rubbed her forehead, grimacing with a disheartened look at the forest around her.

WHY did she go with Mrs. Mulvane into that store?! How could she be so stupid, hadn't it been obvious that the store wasn't a nice place for a young woman like herself to be in? And now she probably where in another world, if not the old hag had tricked her, lied to her to freak her out. But Hermione figured that she actually _were_ in another world, not believing that Mulvane's vengeance would have been satisfied by only sending her to another place on the earth she knew. Suddenly she came to think about galaxies; she had heard on Discovery that it was _many_ of them in space and it was probably solar systems inside of them too, just like in her world. Ergo, it may be life out there in space, inside those galaxies. But how on earth did she manage sending her so far away from everything? Mrs. Mulvane was apparently a very strong and powerful witch despite her old age and sluggish limps!

Hermione sighed deeply at the thought of her son. She did not kill Jack Daniel Mulvane to be mean, and she didn't even knew that she had cast a spell that hit a most unpleasant lady's son! It had been a battle! War for Dumbledore's sake! Some died and someone survived!

The chaos of thoughts and questions were swept away as the sound of hooves "waked" her up. She spun around, prepared for the worst.

Thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard were going on an adventure, a most important quest for the thirteen dwarves. They were riding to the lonely mountains to get back their homeland that was taken away from them by Smaug the dragon.

Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin II, son of Thror, king under the mountain, stopped his pony and listened.

"What is it?" Dwalin called out from behind Thorin's pony. Thorin held out his hand, gesturing them to keep their mouth shut. "I could have sworn I heard something behind those bushes…" They all stopped and listened and when they heard nothing more, (especially not Oin who did not have the best hearing among the company), they hesitantly continued. Thorin rode first, expecting to see a deer or something, but what met his eyes was something or _someone_ he had never expected to find in those unruly woods they were in now. A young woman with strange clothing! For a moment his jaws dropped in surprise. She was filthy and apparently confused and scared; he knew that immediately after seeing the wide eyes in the pale face. She was wearing an open, burgundy cardigan, a black underwear-look-a-like that was tightly covering her torso, (a sleeveless top Hermione enjoyed wearing when it was summer.) Her skirt was too short and Thorin quickly avoided looking at her exposed thighs.

"Who are you?" He said and straightened himself.

Hermione took a step backward as the strange man jumped down from his horse. He wore a coat and under the fur she caught a glimpse of silver armor and a thick, sky blue tunica. He was a little bit taller than her with beard and dark hair with a small amount of gray stripes.

"I said; who are you, lady?"

Hermione gulped nervously as she looked at the stern, haughty man- or whatever he was, at least he _looked_ like a man, but he had a compact body, as if he was a dwarf or something, an unusual tall one that is. She didn't dear to try his impatience and so she stammered: "I am H..Hermione Granger."

She looked at the others and she could tell they were confused and curious, every single one of them paying attention to she and this dark, strong…character. They were quite strange, Hermione thought, with funny beards and small, bulky bodies, she wasn't sure if they possible could be dwarves, they didn't look like the dwarves she had seen in England, they were smaller and not so very rough.

Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of an unusual small person who at first looked like a child but as she looked closer she saw that he was a grown up. Beside the tiny man she saw a very tall and old man with long, bushy beard, gray clothing and a pointed hat.

"Who are you?" She blurted out, looking at everyone. "I am not from this…place; I actually don't know where I am!"

"We're a few miles away from the Shire where I live," the tiny man said as he eyed her. The tall, old man with the pointy hat moved over to Hermione and Thorin. "Do you need help, Miss…?" He had apparently forgotten her name, Hermione figured. "Hermione Granger," she said impatiently.

"I have to get home but it is too far away," she added, looking desperately around. "I-I'm from another world, I've never heard about the Shire before." At this the tiny man furrowed his brows, confused.

"There is no other world, missy," the stern man with the dark beard said, suspicious. "This is Middle earth, and I am sure you already know that."

"No!" Hermione nearly shouted as panic invaded her. "I'm from England, a land you don't know about. Look, I know it's crazy but it is the truth. Just look at me, surely you can see that I'm from another…world, or…well, not from _here_!" Some of the dwarves nodded in agreement, and others were as suspicious as their leader. The old man shook his head. "So it is true, you don't live somewhere in this region?"

"I'm not from here, no," Hermione said and rubbed her forehead, her head was hurting again. She wanted to cry but didn't want to show her weakness, it was bad enough to expose her emotions in front of these perplexed people who only stared as if she was a unicorn with three heads! But the old man with the pointy hat seemed like a friendly person. "Well, then you should come with us, just for a little while."

"I am not sure if that's a good idea," the leader said with his deep, dark voice. "We don't know this girl." He eyed her suspiciously. Hermione looked from the old man to the leader. "Please, let me come with you. I have nowhere else to go."

"Just give her a pony already," said someone among the strange persons with funny beards.

"Bofur gave the last pony to Bilbo," the leader huffed and shot the person who had spoken a stern glance. "I'm not going to be a burden," Hermione assured them all. "I can help you, really." She was now looking at the leader and she was tired of addressing him as the _leader_ in her head.

"Fine!" He said after he'd been thinking for a while, sighing. "Get up then!"

"Up?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as she understood that he wanted her to sit in front of him on the horse. "I've had my journeys as well, I'm used to walk," she said and slowly began walking beside them. But before she could move away from him, the strange man led her to his pony with strong hands, pushing her up the horse back with ease.

"Let's continue the quest," the man said when he had sat down behind Hermione's stiff back. She looked at the old man. "What quest?"

"We are going to the lonely mountains in Erebor to get back these dwarves' homeland, the one that was stolen from them."

"Oh, I-I am sorry," Hermione said, understanding how painful it must have been to lose their home and become homeless. She felt how he straightened up behind her and she heard him mumble something in his beard, apparently he had not wished that she would hear about the quest so soon.

As everyone silenced a little while later, Hermione quickly looked over her shoulder and asked: "Who are you?"

"I am Thorin Oakenshield," he said darkly, looking deep into her eyes. She couldn't help but blush as their eyes met; it was something about him…So strong…such a rare character. She had never seen such hard, cold and yet soft, light blue eyes. He was strange but also…Hermione quickly looked another way as her thoughts wanted to tell her something she didn't want to listen to, not now! "Thank you for taking me with you," she murmured instead and felt how he nodded, his long locks tickling her neck.

It was two hours or so since Hermione had met the dwarves, and now she tried to stay awake but sadly grew weary at each passing minute. A little while later she couldn't help but close her eyes as his thick, soft coat was accidently pressed against her back like a pillow. The warmth of his coat and his body made her fall back asleep. In the distance she thought she could hear their chatter, but all she wanted to hear was Harry and Ron's familiar voices.

**So what do you think about my first chapter? Could it have been better?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, except Hermione who belongs to J.K Rowling. **

Thorin looked down at the tangled mane of the girl; her brown locks had frizzed up in the rain and were spread across his chest as she slept. At first he had tensed as her back was pressed against his stomach, her head resting against the one, furry shoulder. He could hear Fili and Kili behind his back, snickering like two fools. The others were just curious but he ignored the glances he received and relaxed, trying to forget the fact that a young lady rested on him like a pillow, with her scantily clad legs spread on each side of the horse back. He had to admit she was a beautiful girl. Well, she had not the beauty of an elven maiden of course, but still…pretty nice features for sure. Reddish-pink, plump, supple lips. Big eyes and full brows that was darker then the tangled mess around her face. He sighed and looked at the road instead.

The forest continued, and Thorin could hear on their sighs that they probably wondered if the forest went on forever. Thorin rode past a huge rock, carved hard, rough and angular. Long, slim birches were surrounding them. All he could see was bushes, thick greenery and lots of plants, growing everywhere.

"Do you think she told the truth?" Balin was now riding beside Thorin on the road, waking him up from his thoughts. He straightened up in the saddle, causing the girl to shift slightly in her sleep.

"Well…I can't think of any other worlds apart from the one we live in," he answered darkly, not looking at the old dwarf. "It is a strange thing to claim, yes," said Balin. "But there is _something_ about her. Well, just look at the lass' clothes! It does not look like she's from Middle earth."

"She is _not_ from Middle earth." Gandalf joined the two dwarfs in front of the company. Bilbo listened to their talk silently while riding beside Bofur.

"How do you know that?" Thorin looked from Hermione to Gandalf, still not believing what she had told them. He did not trust her, and therefore he didn't mind having her near incase she'd try to attach them or something. The thought was idiotic, but he intended to watch her carefully until he knew her better. Everything about her was just…strange and unfamiliar.

"She wasn't lying, Thorin. It wasn't hard to read her face; you saw the fear in her eyes and her desperation to get home didn't you? She, this…Hermione, is not from here and we simply must help her."

"So it _is_ true, Mr. Gandalf? She entered Middle earth from another…world?" Dori gaped at Gandalf's back, and so did his two brothers, Nori and Ori. Gandalf nodded his gray head. "Yes, it is the truth…This poor girl comes from another world."

"I see, she does not live in Middle earth," Thorin trailed off, biting his lip thoughtfully. "But you said we _simply_ _had_ _to_ help her, as you put it, but how are you going to do that?"

"Well, Thorin Oakenshield," said Gandalf with raised brows, "first and foremost we'll let her join us for a while until we know more." He studied the brunette, knowing it was something different about her, he would have known if it was just an ordinary human. But he couldn't place what was so strange about her.

"We'll rest her!" Hermione moaned silently as a deep voice woke her up from her sleep. She opened her eyes carefully, the bright sunbeams blinding her for a moment. "Where…" She stopped herself as she recognized the male smell of a thick coat behind her back, tucking away her thin shoulders. She quickly straightened up when she understood who she was snuggling up against, flushing darkly.

Thorin hurried down his pony while shouting out orders to the others. Hermione swung her leg and slide down the horse back, ignoring the amusing looks she got from some of the dwarfs. She realized now how improperly dressed she was in their eyes, 'cause they did NOT know the modern world and its modern people.

"Wait, everyone!" Gandalf called out before they all ran in every direction to bind the horses, bring the food, and fetch some water and firewood. "Miss Hermione would surely like some introductions since she's going to travel with us." Hermione ignored the disapproving glances she received by some of the dwarfs after they had heard the last: _travel with us._

"This is Bilbo, the hobbit." He assumed she had not heard about a hobbit before, and he was right. Hermione looked at this Bilbo with curious eyes, but soon looked at the others as he introduced them to her. "These two are the brothers Fili and Kili." He pointed at them all while saying their odd names. "Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Ori, Dori, Gloin, Oin and Thorin, as you've already met, the leader of the company of dwarves. And I am Gandalf the Grey, the wizard."

"A wizard!" Hermione blurted. "Are there more wizards in this world?" She looked expectantly at the tall wizard. "It is five wizards, my child. Myself, Radagast the brown, two blue wizards and Saruman the white, the most powerful amongst us."

"Oh, only five?"

"Is it even more wizards from your world, lady?" Kili questioned with wide eyes. Hermione hesitated but then nodded her head. " I..I live in a magical world amongst wizards and witches, but the human don't know about us. We even have our own school; Hogwarts."

"Are you saying that you are a witch?" Thorin asked and the others soon realized this too. They gaped at her, shocked.

"Err. As a matter of fact,…yes, I am a witch. A muggle born though."

"What is that?" Asked the dwarf that Hermione thought was Dori, or perhaps Nori? "It means I have non-magical parents, but I've learned to cast spells and protect myself with magic on that magical school I mentioned."

Almost everyone looked at her as if she was crazy and she realized they didn't quite believe her, especially not Thorin who was as stern, serious and haughty as always. Well then…she would have to prove it! _I'll show him!_ She brought the wand out of the pocket and raised it, casting a cheering charm at Thorin. This caused him to smile wider and wider, unable to stop. All he managed to spat out before bursting out in laughter was: "W..what are you doing?" He snickered while looking at her, apparently finding her funny. The others jumped as they watched him act like a foolish school girl, not believing their eyes. Hermione figured they had never seen their stern leader as cheerful and content as now. He pointed at Nori. "You really should tame those messy tufts you call hair! Or maybe we can use it as storage, I mean, there's no room left for the food in the bags; Bombur's clothing took all the space that was left!" He barked out a loud laugh that startled Bilbo. Bombur and Nori looked offended. Fili and Kili were laughing hysterically and Balin tried to save his bellowed king from further embarrassment. The others just stared at him, beginning to believe that Hermione had to be a witch after all! Thorin wasn't paying attention to none of them as he laughed like a fool, not aware of how ridiculous he sounded. Gandalf smiled unsurely and Hermione understood it was enough for now.

"Ok, Thorin, you may stop now," she said and raised her wand, knowing it had to stop before he broke into an uncontrollable laughing fit. She had heard about a boy who had laughed so much that he nearly had lost his breath. She made him stop and he fell to the ground, red-faced and only shocked for a moment before his eyes sparkled in anger. Hermione understood now that it wasn't wise to mess with a dwarf, especially not this proud leader!

Before he could say something, or rather roar, she quickly said: "Now you know that I'm not the one that you thought; a lunatic." She looked at him without breaking eye contact, though that dangerously look he was giving her made her heart jump. This was a dwarf she really should respect!

"You…you..disrespectful, impudent little b…"

"Now, now," Gandalf interrupted. "She only wanted to prove that she know how to use charms." He smiled and clapped his hands together. "Shall we begin then? Fili, Kili, go find some wood to the fire, and Bombu.."

"I can cook," Hermione blurted out before he got the time to finish his sentence. She would like to be more useful and not just stand there like a shy kid amongst rough men. Gandalf smiled at her. "Very well, Hermione." And Hermione begun at once, fetching water whilst waiting for Fili and Kili to come with the firewood. She heard Thorin sneer behind her back, apparently not pleased at all.

"What will you do with the food, _witch_? Cast a poison spell on it maybe?" Hermione spun around and looked in his hard eyes. "I am sorry, Thorin," she said as she tried to hide her smile. "I hope you're okay? I mean, wasn't it nice to laugh…a little?" Thorin only huffed at this, still not amused by her little contrivance.

"Look, I will not _poison_ the food! But if you actually believe so, you should stand here and see for yourself."

"Well, that is what I really _should_ do, and I will watch you carefully." Thorin watched as Fili and Kili handed over some hewn wood and Hermione was given a big cauldron. Shortly after the water grew hotter and hotter and she could finally fill it with meat and some herbs Gandalf had found on the way.

When everyone had something to do whilst waiting for food and Thorin had managed to tame his annoyance, he said: "Why did you leave your…magical world?" _Magical world, _well he wasn't so interested about that, it had nothing to do with him and his kin, but he would like to know why and how she had managed to jump from world to world, yeah Thorin knew how stupid that sounded.

"I wasn't sent to Middle earth because I wanted to," she began hesitantly, looking down in the cauldron as she sniffed in the fresh smell of natural food. Thorin raised a thick eyebrow. "Was it an accident then…?"

"Not that either," Hermione said and bit her lip to stop herself from crying. "A very old but yet powerful witch cast a rare, old spell on me, sending me far away from home." Hermione was angry, both on the hag and on a stupid tear that was pricking on her eye. The tear ran down her cheek, leaving a long stripe in the filth. "It was war. A battle between good and evil. I fought with magic, casted killing spells to protect my friends and our magical school…The spell hit a Death Eater and he died. Jack Daniel Mulvane was his name, son of that _hag_ who sent me away from England, my land!"

Thorin listened without interrupting, but now as she had stopped herself, he had to ask: "What is a Death Eater?"

Hermione wiped away her tears and answered: "They are a group of witches and wizards, led by the dark lord, Voldemort. They wanted to purify the Wizarding community by killing muggles, people like me who are born to non-magical parents. But.."

Hermione smiled warmly, "…my friend, Harry Potter, defeated the dark lord and most of his Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban, a prison for unpleasant witches and wizard."

Thorin looked blankly at her for a moment, wonderingly. After a while, he murmured something in his beard that only she could hear. "I am sorry; I should not have doubted you, Miss Hermione."

"You can call me Hermione," she replied, smiling carefully. He only nodded at this, returning the smile before looking another way.

Hermione's eyes widened as she understood that the food had apparently been ready for a while.

"Come and eat everyone!"

**Chapter two finished, hope you enjoyed it ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

They had all eaten up the food on their plates and some of the dwarfs lied down to sleep. The ones who stayed awake for a little while longer were Fili, Kili, Hermione, Thorin and Gandalf.

"Show us another charm, Hermione! How many do you know?" Fili suddenly said, waking Hermione up from her deep thoughtfulness. She shrugged, not wishing to show _all_ of the charms she knew.

"I know many charms. And there are also hexes and curses; Babble curse, blasting curse, Cruciatus curse…" She stopped herself, knowing very well that she would probably keep talking forever if she didn't stop now.

"I would love to see the babble curse," Kili said, snickering. "I am not going to cast _curses_," Hermione answered immediately. "Well…unless you don't want to…experience what it can do to you, those babble curses." Kili stopped smirking after hearing this, shaking his head. Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, it wouldn't be a good idea anyway. The curse is presumed to cause a person to babble whenever they want to speak, or _try_ to speak." Thorin caught her eye, smiling knowingly with raised brows; he probably thought about the spell that she casted on him a couple of hours ago.

"But what is a cruc…" Gandalf stopped himself as he tried hard to remember what she had told them. Hermione's smile faded and she came to think about neville's parents who had been killed by that curse. "Cruciatus is a horrible torture curse, inflicting unbearable pain. It's one of the three _Unforgivable_ _Curses_."

"Oh…" Fili stopped grinning. "Okay, no curses then," he said. "But what about another spell?" He looked at her expectantly.

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at herself, casting a color-change charm on her cardigan. It turned yellow. The brothers cheered like two children and they suddenly reminded her of Fred and George Weasley. Gandalf looked surprisingly at her clothing. "Remarkable! Where did you get that wand?"

"I bought it at Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley, a hidden wizarding alley. Many witches and wizards buy their wands from him," she explained.

"Why don't you show us something…useful?" Thorin said, still having that mockingly gleam in his unique eyes. Hermione sighed, assuming he _still_ thought about the cheering charm. Was his pride really that hurt?

"I know a few…," she trailed off, slowly raising her wand. "Warming charms on cold nights wouldn't be bad, or what?"

Gandalf nodded approvingly. "Then the fire wouldn't attract attention. That would have been very useful!" He smiled. Thorin seemed to like this idea too.

"You don't want to attract attention?" Hermione blurted out before she could cast the spell. "Then we most definitely need a protection spell as well!" She got up on her feet, looking for a spot she could began casting the spell around the area.

Fili and Kili looked at each other and in the same time said: "fantastic!" Gandalf looked at a certain (stern as always) leader. "Don't you agree she came in handy after all, Thorin?"

Hermione heard them chat behind her back and she thought she heard Thorin answer: "Agreed, Gandalf, the girl will surely be useful…unless she doesn't leave us to gossip about our quest to the first person she meets." Hermione blinked as she heard the last part, clenching her jaws in annoyance. It would apparently take a while before he would trust her!

Hermione huffed, ignoring the stubborn man – dwarf? And as she began they all silenced. "_Salvio_ _Hexia_." She murmured several times, carefully casting the spell properly so that they would be safe. And then she casted a warming spell that was spread all over the camp, and she saw how the sleeping bodies relaxed as the warmth from her wand hit them.

"Impressive!" Said Thorin as he felt the warmth too, smiling carefully at her.

"Tell me about the quest," said Hermione and sat down between Gandalf and Thorin. The brothers sat by themselves, almost falling back asleep. She more felt than saw how the dwarf stiffened beside her. "We already told you. We're heading towards the Lonely Mountains in Erebor, our kingdom that was stolen away from us many years ago."

"Well, that wasn't really detailed," muttered Hermione, looking at the leader with curious eyes. He let out a deep sigh. "Fine! I will tell you." He made himself more comfortable in the grass, stretching out his legs.

"We lived a happy life…" he began. A look of tenderness cross his face as he remembered his bellowed family. "…me, my father Thrain and my grandfather Thror, king under the mountain. My grandfather ruled over the Grey Mountains and the Lonely Mountains, Erebor. It has the greatest treasures, our kingdom. But an enemy; a fire-drake of the north, Smaug the dragon, had set his eyes on our gold." He trailed off, waiting for her to say something but she only stared at him. He met her chocolate eyes, none of them noticing how Gandalf slowly but surely left the fire to get some sleep, (or perhaps let them be alone?)

"The people of Dale, a city not for away from our mountain suffered that day because of Smaug's desire for gold. The city of men meant nothing to the beast. He killed everything on his way; my kin. All those people who had never seen it coming…He burned them all."

"What did you do then?" Hermione asked as he stopped talking. "Erebor was lost and it still is. He guards the gold like a mother who guards her child. And so we left our homeland and wandered in the wilderness like poor beggars, robbed and brought low."

"And you never returned?" Hermione spoke softly as she understood how much this pained him, she wanted to stroke his rough cheek to comfort but she didn't dear.

"No. But my grandfather and our kin tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. We failed…our enemy had got there first; they were led by a pale ork, Azog the Defiler, the most devilish of all beasts. He.." Thorin stopped, clenching his teeth together.

"Thorin..you don't have to tell me if y.." She began, but was interrupted as he found strength within to continue the tragically tale. "Azog wanted to destroy the line of Durin, and he began by…by beheading my grandfather. But we managed to drive the orcs back to where they came from, and we survived. But that did not make it a happy day; too many of my kin died that gloomy morning. And my father…he died too, not in the battle, but by grief."

They sat there for a while, silent and thoughtful. Hermione felt sorry for him but knew she wouldn't manage to ease his sorrow by saying something as typical and random as: "_Your_ _father_ _and_ _grandfather_ _are in a place where it is better to be now_." But she had to say _something_ to break the silence.

"I didn't know you were a king," she murmured, smiling unsurely. Thorin blinked, but then shrugged. "It was not an important thing for a stranger like you to know. But it seems that you so far will be traveling with us, then you should know what we stands for and what our quest is about."

"Yes, now I know." Hermione tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, flushing darkly as he set those intense eyes on her.

"You should be sleeping." His deep voice filled the heavy air around them. Hermione nodded, yawing as she suddenly became aware of how good it would have been to lie down. "And you too," she murmured. "I can assure you that we'll be safe, the protection charm won't break. The enemies can neither see nor hear us as long as we stay inside this area."

"Yes, I am sure of that," he replied, making Hermione very pleased as she understood that he didn't think she had lied or something. He trusted the magic she had used to warm them up and protect them.

Hermione woke up with a startled yelp. She had been thinking so much before falling asleep. Both on Thorin's sad story and how she had been sent to Middle earth, by the most unpleasant witch she had seen. And well…because of the thoughts that had kept her awake for a while, she dreamt about it too. It all happened again. The horrible light that engulfed her as she involuntarily traveled from world to world. What if she never would see her family again? Her parents and her friends? Harry and Ron? She loved them so much and couldn't imagine how it would have been to live without them. They meant so much to her!

Salt tears ran down her face and neck, disappearing inside her upper clothing. She couldn't help but let out a sob and she hoped no one was listening.

Hermione tried to sleep but the hard ground prevented her from doing so, as if she only could manage grounds such as this a little at the time. She tilted her head to side and saw Thorin's furry back at the other side of the dying fire. She wished it was morning, then they could have continued their conversation and she would forget the fact that she practically was lost, stuck in another world.

Again her eyes landed on the thick coat, spread across the ground around his body. Maybe she…No, what an idiotic idea! Hermione intended to stay where she was. She looked from the spot that she unluckily had been received, to Thorin's pleasant fur and the grass around him. She loved the smell of fresh grass…Oh whatta hell! Why not act like a foolish weirdo for once, could be fun…?

Hermione stood up on shaky feet, hesitantly making her way towards the dwarf king at the other side. She looked around very carefully and then, quickly and without a sound, lied down beside him, snuggling deep into the warmth of his fur. The grass smelled good and it bid her welcome by the sweetest caress. It didn't took long before she fell asleep, the warmth of her charm and the much better ground helping her on the way to dreamland.

The first Thorin noticed was a familiar scent. Perfume? Well, it was certainly not the typical, strong odor he remembered that the most pompous people of Dale had used. This was a sweet, lovely and natural smell…of _lily_ _of_ _the_ _valley?_ Thorin was now half awake; surprised that it was a perfume that contained that sweetly scented flower he recognized from his childhood. But then he shook his head slightly, his eyes still closed. The smell was too naturally similar to the flower that it couldn't be a perfume!

He didn't hesitated but snuggled closer to which the wonderful smell came from, ignoring the fact that he should get up and wake the others up, but he could hear that they still were snoring. One minute more wouldn't hurt.

It got a little warmer, Thorin noticed. As if the warmth from another body hit him. But then he remembered that the girl – Hermione – had casted that warm spell…weird, huh? A witch amongst dwarfs! The thought was swept away as he felt something tickle his face. The grass was particularly soft this morning, wasn't it? And the smell…"Mmmm," Thorin sniffed in the familiar odor. But then something moved right beside him. Something small hit his nose, and he thought to himself…can it be..? He slowly opened his eyes, revealing that a small nose was indeed pressed to his larger one. She seemed to enjoy herself, her arms wrapping around him, apparently believing that his furry clothing was a pillow or something. It was the witch, Hermione! He looked at her blankly for a moment but then moved away from her, hoping desperately that no one had seen them like that! But his prayers were not been answered! Bofur looked at them with amusing eyes.

"I see you two must have got to know each other very nicely last night, eh?" He said, smirking. Hermione groaned softly, slowly opening her eyes and looked up at him. "What are you doing?!" He spat at her. "You were practically using me as a…a _duvet_!" Thorin was flushing and Hermione were half thinking that he kinda looked…cute? She quickly moved away from him, apologizing over and over again. "I..I didn't mean to be rude! Err..the ground..well, it was so hard under my back that I couldn't sleep! And well, I saw the grass and figured it would be much more…pleasant to sleep here." She flushed darkly at the look he was giving her. She would NOT mention that his furry coat also had tempted her to move over to his side!

"Then you did the right choice, lass! You really seemed to have a pleasant time for sure!" Bofur chuckled in his beard, making Hermione even more embarrassed. And Thorin, well…what can I say? He was fuming, his cheeks reddening as he stared at the sheepish girl.

"What's goin' on?"

They spun around, revealing that Fili had woken up and were now looking at them questioningly. Kili elbowed his brother in the side, grinning like a wolf. "Don't you see, brother? Uncle has found himself someone to cuddle with; our future aunt…perhaps?" He snickered.

"Shut your mouth and do something useful instead! Get some wood!" He shouted at them angrily and they quickly hurried to the forest. This wakened all the others.

A little while later the food had been cooked and eaten up, and now they were going to continue their travel. Hermione were talking to Bilbo, mostly because she wanted to ignore the dwarf king but also because it was interesting to hear about hobbits and his seemingly very nice home, but they had not been chatting for long before Thorin interrupted them. "Let us leave the camp!" His tone made it very clear that they should obey him right away.

They all went to the horses but Hermione only stood there, unsure about whom she would ride with this time. "This time you shall ride with Bofur." The dwarf king ordered once he had climbed up on the horse back.

Hermione wanted to argue but knew it was pointless. And before she could answer he turned the horse and rode past her. He wasn't pleased this morning and she knew why, he was embarrassed because it had looked like they had been enjoying themselves a little too much last night, waking up very close to each other. And Bofur had teased them. So…it had to be a punishment, Hermione figured. What a stubborn, childish man – dwarf!

Bofur rode his horse towards her, smiling sheepishly. "I think you have no choice but to climb up, lassie." Hermione let out a sigh and climbed up behind him, wrapping her arms around him to not fall down. She didn't felt comfortable; riding on horse wasn't her thing!

**Thank you for the protective and warming charm - idea, **_**Guest! **_**;) Gandalf's comment on that: "Very useful!" And thanks a lot for all reviews, folks!**

**P.S**

**Do write down some ideas in your reviews if you have some! There's always room for humorous, original and romantic ideas…maybe something that could bring Thorin and Hermione closer together? **


	4. Chapter 4

They had traveled in four days since Hermione met the company and they were now camping by an open field. It was a small, simple farm nearby and Hermione heard Gandalf say that it had lived a farmer there with his family. But now the peasants were gone and she saw how Gandalf looked from the empty house to the forest behind them, furrowing his bushy brows. His concern made Hermione feel as if something wasn't right. She did not like this godforsaken place either.

Thorin and Gandalf came out from the house and Hermione couldn't help but smile as she understood what angered him. Bilbo asked him if everything was alright and were he was going.

"To seek the only company around here who's got any sense." Gandalf shot her an apologetic look as he said the last part, and she knew she wasn't included.

"And who's that?" Asked Bilbo.

"MYSELF, Mr. Baggings!" He stormed off while muttering something about stubborn dwarfs.

They did as told, bound the horses and fetched some meat and carrots to put in the soup. This time Bombur did the cooking and she, well…at the moment she had nothing to do; nothing else than casting spells that would protect them from the enemies, which she now knew was orcs, spies…anyone who was on the bad side…And last night Fili had told her about a warg pack, huge beasts that the orcs were riding on, similar to wolfs but _much_ bigger.

"Have some dinner, Hermione," said Bofur. They had been riding the same horse for a couple of days and she knew him a little better. He had a tendency to state the obvious and he always blurted out his opinion. And instead of saying witch, lass, lassie, girl and all that, he addressed her by first name.

She received a bowl of brown, thick soup and sat down between Bilbo and Bofur. Thorin sat between Dwalin and Balin, who had fought with him during the battle long ago. Ori and Dori sat by the cauldron, and so did Bombur. Bifur, Oin, Gloin and Nori sat by themselves.

Before Bilbo could eat, Thorin commanded him to go into the forest to give Fili and Kili their bowls of soup. Hermione had almost forgotten the weasley twins- look-a-like. Was it really that necessary to fetch more firewood? The soup was finished and she had quite recently casted a warming charm. But she ignored the dwarf king's orders, remembering his stubbornness. They had not been talking properly for a long while; it appeared as if he were ignoring her. Well, then she _most_ certainly would do the same thing to him!

When the food was inhaled they chatted for a while, forgetting the fact that they were travelers that really should go to sleep now.

Hermione let out a startled squeal as Bofur suddenly placed something soft and warm on her head; his hat! "I knew it would fit you perfectly!" He said and chuckled at her expression, clearly finding her very funny with the hat on. Hermione could only imagine how weird she must look, with the ear flaps that was sticking out and everything. She thought she could hear Thorin chuckle as well, but once she had turned around she only saw a gleam in his light blue eyes. Why so serious all the time? He should smile a little more!

"I'm sure it looks better on you," she said and handed it over to Bofur. Ori and Dori smiled, watching the only ones who seemed to be rested and refreshed, the others were yawning. Thorin noticed this and stood up. "I suggest we all go to sleep…when you two have stopped _flirting_, that is." His deep voice rose as he spoke, the smoke from the fire fading as he walked by. Hermione rolled her eyes. _Flirting_? She was merely sharing a laugh with someone she had got to know! Speaking of get to know…Bilbo!

"Where is Bilbo? He's been gone for a _long_ while, hasn't he?" Thorin stopped in his tracks as that thought hit him too. Bofur and Hermione jumped up at once, so did most of the others. "We must go and find him!" Someone said. Bombur and Bifur who never talked, only stared at the others, prepared for something dramatic or something. "Let's go and find the Halfling, though I am sure he only lost his way whilst looking for Kili and Fili," Thorin said and she met his eyes.

"There is something unpleasant about this place," Hermione told him quietly. "That's why Gandalf was angry, right? He didn't want to camp here?" Thorin didn't answer but only shook his head. "I suggest we all go into the woods, but you – Hermione, should stay here and rest!"

"What!" She exclaimed. "I will not stay here, Thorin! I'm going with you, we're all together now…I'm traveling with you and that means I'm part of your company." He looked at her, the hardness of his eyes slowly leaving, but replaced by determination.

"You are just someone we picked up on the way, someone we had to take with us since you had nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to at that moment. You shall stay here." He turned around and missed the look of disbelief in her face.

"It'll be alright, lassie," said Balin who had listened to them. Hermione looked at him with big eyes and a frown were a smile used to be. "I know how to use magic! I can help, Gandalf would have agreed!"

"Perhaps it's no use for magic right now. Don't think about it, lass. Just rest, you need it." He turned around too, leaving her alone. The only one who was left now was Bofur, he smiled quickly before following the others. She grabbed his arm. "I'm worried about the others too!"

"No doubt, Hermione, but Thorin said…"

"Thorin here and Thorin there!" Hermione sighed deeply. "Look, I feel sorry for the guy, I've heard that tragic tale. But he also has a horrible tendency to ignore the fact that I am a witch!"

"You know that story?" Bofur asked, surprised. "I thought you were sleeping that evening when Balin told it to the laddies."

"He told me about it the first evening I camped with you," Hermione replied quietly, smiling unsurely. Bofur pulled his braids, his mouth shaped as an o. "Ah yes, I remember the mornin' after! It seemed like he enjoyed having ya near…well, no wonder! I think he feels lonely sometimes. And he told you that story, right? That's really interesting, it proves that he don't mind your company, Hermione!" He grinned.

"Oh hush! He only told me because I _asked_ him – more than once!" Hermione flushed at the look he was giving her. "And I don't think he enjoyed it, he didn't knew I was there! And I only moved over to his place 'cause the ground was driving me mad! I just wanted to sleep on the grass instead of the gravel you offered me! But I don't want to talk about _that_ now, let's go!"

"Err..Alright. Thorin won't be pleased though; he doesn't only look at you as the smart witch who could have helped us!"

"Yeah, he probably looks at me as a kid who would freak out by the smallest thing too! Come on, Bofur!" Hermione was beginning to be really impatient, and so they quickly hurried into the forest. "Too bad I don't have Harry's invisible cloak!"

"Your friend has an _invisible_ cloak?" Bofur exclaimed, shocked. Hermione smiled slightly before following the path that the others had left their footprints on. Bofur was about to say something when Hermione thought she saw a flash of yellow light between thick trunks. "Look!" She whispered. Bofur stopped in his tracks. "Bless my beard!" His eyes widened. "I don't like this at all!"

"Well, if that hopefully but most unlikely isn't Fili, Kili and Bilbo who wanted to be unsociable, having their own fire and all…what is it then?"

"That we must check out right now, one can never know! But I have a bad feeling about this!"

"I've had a bad feeling ever since we came here!"

They moved quickly but silently to the fire, hiding behind trunks now and then. When they finally found out about the source of the yellow light they stopped dead in their tracks. Cave trolls!

"This must really shock you, right?"

"Oh no, not at all! Nothing surprises me when it comes to this world! And besides, I met a troll too once; first year at Hogwarts."

There were three enormous trolls, arguing about how they should cook them. Yes, the dwarfs were indeed captured, as well as Bilbo, Fili and Kili. The horses were bound and they figured that they were going to be eaten up too. Hermione noticed suddenly that the trolls were roasting half a dozen of the dwarfs on a spit over the fire. Bilbo was distracting the trolls about how to cook the dwarfs, and they were dumb enough to believe the little hobbit.

"Wait, wait! You are making a terrible mistake!"

Dori said something to Bilbo from the spit he was bound to, but Bilbo only looked at the trolls, saying: "I meant with the…um, with the…the seasoning!" His voice trembled and Bofur wanted to run forward to attack, but Hermione stopped him. "This has to be done nice and quietly, or else _we'll_ be caught too!" Hermione spat at him and he understood.

"What about the seasoning?" The one troll said, Hermione thought that she'd heard the others call him Bert. What a silly name on a troll!

"Well, I mean, have you smelled them? You're going to need something a lot stronger than sage before you can plate this lot up!" The dwarfs got angry after hearing this, apparently not understanding that he tried to save them. The biggest troll asked him what he knew about cooking dwarfs and Bilbo didn't know what to say, so it seemed.

"Err…The secret to cook a dwarf…um.."

"Yes? Go on, tell us!" One said, "Tell the secret!" The other said.

"I'm telling you…the secret to cook a dwarf is…to… skin them first!" Now the dwarfs truly were angry at the poor hobbit. The troll who seemed to be their leader disagreed. "Rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on! Scoff' em I say, with boots and all!" Hermione felt sick after hearing that. "Come'on, let's go closer," she whispered to Bofur and they sneaked forward.

As they quietly hurried behind a big rock, Hermione saw in the corner of her eye that some of the trolls picked up Bombur and held him up. Hermione pulled out her wand but stopped in her tracks as Bilbo prevented the troll from eating him. "Uh..N-not that one, he…he's infected!" The troll dropped him immediately, discuss written in his…face? Hermione wasn't sure if she could call that bulky mess of boils and imperfections a face.

"I-in fact, they all have! Um…they're infected with parasites, very terrible! I wouldn't risk it!"

Hermione thought she could hear Oin say: "Parasites! Did he say parasites?" The others growled and shouted, saying that they did NOT have parasites. "You have!" Kili shouted at Bilbo. But luckily Thorin understood that Bilbo were buying them time and kicked his nephew, Hermione could see this from the spot where she was standing. And then they all said that they indeed had parasites, desperately hoping that the trolls would believe them.

"Okay, now I'm sure the trolls won't notice me," Hermione whispered in Bofur's ear and he nodded. They moved away from the rock and Hermione could finally raise her wand. She could simply and quickly cast a killing curse; Avada Kedavra. But something within stopped her from doing so and instead she casted a spell that untied the ropes around their bodies. Luckily the trolls didn't notice but, oh my god, now they had picked up Bilbo!

Hermione stormed past Bofur with her wand raised. "_Avifors!_" It was the first spell Hermione could think of. Well, it was actually a very useful spell. She turned the huge beast into something small…a bird. Very practically! And as you all know a bird can't hold a hobbit, so Bilbo fell to the ground with a shocked expression in his face. Bofur pulled out his ax and ran to the cave trolls, and all the others were prepared to fight too, but it was then something remarkable happened. Gandalf had come and he was the one to finish it all.

"The dawn will take you all!"

The trolls said something to each other but couldn't chat for long before Gandalf broke the cliff he stood on and let the rising sun's light in and _finally_ killed the trolls, they turned into stone. The dwarfs cheered and laughed as if she had put a cheering charm on them.

"Are you alright?" Bofur and Hermione said at the same time and they nodded. They were chatting in their mouth and Gandalf and Thorin stood a little by themselves. Bilbo, Fili and Kili smiled at Hermione. "That was brilliant, Hermione!"

"Yes, the most hilarious thing I've seen so far!" Fili exclaimed. Hermione blushed; glad that they finally seemed to be thankful about her magic! Ori, who was the youngest and most shyest amongst the dwarf surprised Hermione by asking: "Could you…possibly..teach me?"

"Then you would need a wand of your own, Ori. But you may try mine if you'd like to, but be careful," she warned. She hesitantly gave him her wand, not sure if it was a good idea since the wand was meant to be only _hers_. Hermione told him about a simple spell and he casted it, it didn't turn out as good as hoped. He gave her back the wand, smiling unsurely. "All you need is practice," Hermione encouraged. "We'll try another day." He nodded and moved over to his brother and Hermione chatted a little more with Fili and Kili, but it was then she saw something small in the grass. She picked it up and saw that it was the bird – the troll-bird!

"That's strange! I didn't think that the bird would turn into stone as well!" Noted Kili.

"Well…on the outside he was a bird, but inside…it was the same old cave troll," Gloin said and studied the bird in her hand. Gandalf and Thorin came towards them and she got an idea. She moved over to Thorin with a triumphant smile. She grabbed his hand, opened it and put the bird on his palm. Surprised by her touch he only looked at her, but then looked at what she had given him.

"For you," she teased. "Just admit it, Thorin, you missed me back there; bound and captured." She turned around before he could answer but she could have sworn that she heard him say: "Thank you." Hermione smiled.

"There must be a cave nearby," Gandalf suddenly said, interrupting all the happy chattering amongst the dwarfs. Thorin was the first to storm off, the others followed him. Hermione was about to go to the the horses but saw that they were gone. Someone had cut them loose! Bilbo had apparently read her thoughts. "I did it," he said, smiling sheepishly. "But I'm afraid it will be hard to find them again."

"At least they were prevented from eaten up," Hermione said and smiled. He nodded and

they followed the others.

**Thank you for the ideas, **_**V, **_** I'm sure they will be useful in next chapter. And I do agree, if Hermione has too much power it'll be boring, she'll let the dwarves fight and not only cast spells on orcs, wargs and trolls that'll immediately kill them; too simple! So…in next chapter we'll see a more soft and helpless side of her, I hope. ;) **

**I've used a lot of quotes that belongs to Peter Jackson's The hobbit, so all rights belongs to him when it comes to movie quotes…I've only changed some of them a little. Anyway, hope you liked this one as well and thanks for all reviews on previous chapter, **_**V **_**and **_**Lillalil! ^^, **_

…**and do not hesitate if you have even more ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione had only been inside of the cave for a little while, disgusted by the horrible smell, the filth from the trolls and all the stinky, dead, rotten bodies.

She waited outside, singing low by herself. She was truly happy for the first time during her staying in Middle earth; pleased that more and more of her fellow travelers were beginning to respect her. She was as good as part of the company, whether Thorin liked it or not! "Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight!" Hermione sang the song that practically had invaded her brain lately, well…when she was home and could listen to her ABBA-CD. She spun around, doing her best moves, assuming they still were inside since she hadn't heard them. But someone was indeed looking at her, and she didn't see him until she bumped into his strong chest.

"Mmphh!" She mumbled as her face was pressed to his furry clothing. It was Thorin! They stood very close only for a moment before taking a step backward. "Um..I didn't see you," Hermione said and blushed. Thorin chuckled as he saw how she reddened in embarrassment.

"I'm afraid I have to disappoint you…" he noted and raised an eyebrow, "…we won't find you a _man_ after midnight." The corners of his mouth curled. "So…I am afraid that someone amongst us must be that _man."_

Hermione burst out laughing. "Oh yeah? Who is that _man_ gonna' be then? You?" She grinned but Thorin was serious. Why wasn't he answering? She had only joked…Thorin looked in her face, searching with his eyes. But then he brought forth what he had intended to show her in the first place. "You gave me that bird and…I do have something for you as well." He gave her a long, thin sword. "You'll be learning how to use a sword," he said, it was certainly not a question. It was practically a command.

"But I have a wand," Hermione answered. "That's enough for me!" She laughed hesitantly, really hoping it was a joke…but it was not. The soft look in his face faded and he were now that determined, resolute dwarf she knew. Hermione knew also that it was pointless to argue, the stern look she received from him told her _that_. "Err…alright, if I must..?" Hermione was annoyed by herself; she should not let him win so quickly! It wasn't like her…but, after all…it was _Thorin_ _Oakenshield_ she was talking to! Somehow he always got his will, that stubborn dwarf king! "Yes, you must. I want you to know how to fight; properly."

"I fought in a battle five months ago!"

"Yes, with magic. But it is good that you have experienced it." A look of respect cross his face and she couldn't help but smile proudly as she was receiving Thorin's…(could it be?)…acknowledgement? Indeed it was! "I am impressed that a young…seventeen years old woman like you has fought in a battle?" Hermione understood that he was trying to ask her discretely how old she was; apparently he didn't felt comfortable about asking such a question. "I'm eighteen years old."

Thorin nodded his head, half thinking that she sometimes acted like an older woman, not old as in grandma…but like a mature and sensible lady. But there were other times when she acted like that young girl she actually was…practically a child.

"But as I said, you really should learn how to handle that sword." He straightened up, feeling as if he only should look at her a little at the time.

"Will you teach me then?"

"I can," he simply said. "And you will pay attention to me. It will take a while before you can handle it, I know because I've been there too…long ago." Hermione studied her sword, smiling unsurely. It was simple and light to hold but nicely decorated. "Have you got one too?" She asked as she realized he was holding a sword she hadn't seen before, it was bigger than hers. Thorin nodded. "It was forged by high elves of the first age." Hermione's eyes widened in excitingly surprise…well, no wonder; she was only used to small house elves. "_High_ elves!" She exclaimed. "Do you think my sword is elf-made as well?" Thorin nodded. "No doubt, just look at the blade…_typical_!" Hermione furrowed her brows, looking at him questioningly. "You're not so fond of the elves, are you?"

At that time the others came and they stopped talking. Bofur was giving her a knowingly look and she did not understand why, was he still thinking about she and Thorin; how they had snuggled to each other that early morning? Hermione blushed at the thought, remembering how she half had felt his presence; the musky, male smell and the warmth of his breath as he nuzzled his face to hers. She died to know what had made him do it! Was it an accident or had he really enjo…No! What was she thinking?! Surely he had been dreaming or something, but it had felt as if he were awake or maybe just…half awake? Well, _she_ had been.

Hermione quickly turned around and saw that Gandalf was giving Bilbo an elf-made dagger. She moved over to him. "I see you've got one as well," Hermione smiled and showed him hers. Bilbo nodded. "Thorin gave it to you?" He smiled sheepishly. "I saw he found it among the treasures."

"You found gold down there?"

"Indeed, Hermione. But the dwarfs buried it into the ground." Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing how much they loved gold.

Bilbo showed Hermione his little sword. "Gandalf said it will glow blue when orcs are nearby, because it's made by elves."

"Really? That's fascinating!" Then hers would probably glow blue too! She smiled at him but spun around as something happened.

The dwarfs gathered and Hermione heard Thorin say that something was coming. She and Bilbo quickly walked over to the others, curious to know what Thorin meant.

"Arm yourselves, stay together!" Gandalf shouted at the others as he pulled out his sword. Hermione was surrounded by warlike dwarfs, their weapons raised. Thorin stood suddenly beside her, raising his sword higher than the others.

She heard the buckling of branches and many, small…footsteps?! Suddenly, out of thick greenery and bushes, a man burst through on a sled led by…seriously, was that _rabbits_?! Hermione gaped at the man with brown clothing and bushy hair. Despite the cute rabbits he was upset and angry, shouting something about thieves. Gandalf tucked his sword away and made his way towards the strange person. "It is Radagast the brown!"

Radagast the wizard? Hermione remembered that Gandalf mentioned him and she quickly put the wand in her pocket, smiling expectantly.

"I've been looking for you, Gandalf. Something's terrible wrong!" Gandalf looked worried at the fellow wizard who, poor thing, didn't know what to say. He mumbled something about a thought that was lost. He stuck out his tongue and a stick insect came out. Hermione looked at Thorin. "Um…what's wrong with that poor guy?" She asked and earned herself an amused look from the dwarf king.

"The greenwood is sick, Gandalf. Nothing grows, at least nothing _good_. The air is foul decay…but the worst is the webs."

"What webs?" Gandalf furrowed his brows.

"Giant spiders, Gandalf! I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur." Gandalf was even more confused now. "Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned." Radagast shook his head. "No, Gandalf…it is not."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise after hearing the word: _giant spiders. _This was not unfamiliar. It was similar spiders in the forbidden forest.

"A dark, strange power dwells in there," He shuddered, then added: "Shadow of an ancient aura…It can summon the dead."

"What do you mean…?" Gandalf asked hesitantly and Hermione had never seen the wizard like this.

"I saw him, Gandalf. He came out of the dark,..the necromancer!"

After telling about this necromancer the poor guy seemed so shaken that Gandalf had to give him a pipe and it apparently helped to inhale from it. Hermione couldn't help but giggle, earning herself a questioningly look from her leader.

When he was alright again Gandalf asked if he was sure. Radagast nodded. "That is not from the world of living," he said and gave Gandalf a black sword he had found in Dol Guldur. Gandalf couldn't answer before they suddenly heard a horrible howling. Both Bilbo and Hermione jumped, startled by the creepy noise. "A..are there wolves around?" Bilbo stammered.

"Those are not wolves," someone amongst the dwarfs answered.

"Wargs!" Thorin shouted. "That means orcs are nearby!" After hearing this they all pulled out their weapons, again. Hermione was about to raise her wand when a huge beast ran through the greenery, heading towards her side before she could cast a spell. But Thorin were the one to quickly help her out, jumping forward with a raised ax. He killed the beast right in front of her face, the blade of his ax buried into the warg's flesh. Kili killed the other warg with his arrow.

In the corner of her eye she noticed half that the wizards said something to each other before Radagast ran to get to his sled. She only looked at Thorin, wide-eyed and stunned by how the dwarf had managed to kill it so fast. The wild look in his stare disappeared as she caught his eye. "I guess it is about time…" he said softly, but then shook his head and sternly said: "…about time to teach you how to fight with sword." Hermione licked her lip, nodding quickly. Thorin stormed off as he had nothing more to say but she grabbed his arm to stop him. "T..thank you," she said and smiled carefully, earning nothing but a brief nod.

"Come on!" Gandalf roared and they quickly hurried after him, running in a different direction from the orcs but suddenly the company came across the foul creatures again. Hermione shrieked as she saw how ugly and terrifying they actually were. She was running behind most of the dwarfs, surprised of how unusual fast they were.

The forest opened around them and Hermione caught a glimpse of Radagast before he disappeared behind a hill, shouting something at the warg pack that was following him. "Come on, Hermione!" Thorin grabbed her hand impatiently and they stormed off, running across the open plain while being pursued by a few orcs. Ori hit a small rock in the warg's snout with a wooden slingshot. "Ori! Come back!" Thorin roared.

"Come on everyone! Quick!" Gandalf was frantically trying to gather them all but Thorin, who was accustomed to do the leading thing, spat out: "Where are you leading us?" Gandalf looked at him without replying, instead he turned around and everyone knew they had to follow the wizard even though their leader seemed to be more and more suspicious. Hermione looked at the dwarf king but couldn't say one thing before they again were running. They gathered under a cliff, breathing as if they had ran for hours. Hermione was tucked away between Thorin and Bilbo. They could hear big footsteps over their heads and Thorin indicated to Fili to take down the warg and the orc. Hermione held her breath as Kili did this but it turned out very nicely. The beast fell down once it got hit by Fili's arrow and the other dwarfs killed them with axes and swords.

They all ran out from the cliff and Hermione turned around as she thought she could hear Radagast shout something at them. The wargs that had chased him were now running towards them! "Thorin, they're coming!" Hermione cried out in fear. She ran to Gandalf who were leading but stopped as she saw how close the wargs had gotten. The one tried to take Ori and Dori but Hermione prevented this from happening as she roared: "_Confundo_!" The warg stopped in its tracks, looking around with a lost poppy face. The orc roared something in a different language, apparently trying to make the beast run after the dwarfs but it was confused and didn't know what to do.

Ori ran towards Hermione. "What did you do?" For once he didn't seem to be shy, only shocked. "I casted a spell that made him confused and befuddled," she said breathlessly before pushing him after the others. "Hurry up!" She demanded and she half saw how Thorin stared at her.

Kili were shooting at wargs and the others were running after Gandalf like frantically hens, but suddenly the wizard were gone, heading towards something Hermione couldn't see from where she was running. She and Thorin were behind all of the others. "Where is Gandalf?" Someone cried. "He's abandoned us!" Dwalin roared angrily.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf called out from behind a rock he'd noticed earlier. They ran to him and found out that it was an underground tunnel under the rock. "Get down! Quickly!" As the dwarfs jumped down he counted them quickly, nervously gazing over his shoulder. "Go, go, go!"

Kili burst through the high grass, finished shooting wargs. "Get down," Thorin said to his nephew, and then pushed Hermione's back. She jumped inside the underground tunnel, shrieking as she slid down the steep way to the ground where the others waited. And then Thorin and Gandalf jumped down. With a startled screech Hermione ended up on the dwarf king, their legs and arms tangled. They jumped up from the ground at the same time, mumbling several apologies before moving over to the others.

"Are you alright?" Bofur asked. Both Hermione and Thorin nodded, looking unsurely at each other.

Suddenly everyone stopped talking as they heard a hunting horn and howling noises from the wargs. An orc fell down through the hole and Thorin removed the arrow on the orc. "Elves!" He muttered.

Dwalin weren't paying attention to them as he suddenly said: "I cannot see the pathway. Do we follow it or not?" After this Fili and Kili hurried after the older dwarf. Bofur nodded. "Yes, we follow it of course!"

They did as Bofur wished, the youngest were excited and hurried through the tunnel but Thorin were suspicious. Hermione were still walking beside him and noticed this. They made their way through the small tunnel and when they finally came out Hermione was hit with lovely sunbeams. Gandalf seemed to be pleased as he looked at the beautiful land around them. "The valley of Imladris!"

"Rivendell! The high elves!" Bilbo exclaimed and smiled. When Hermione saw the shining, beautiful city that actually were built on a waterfall, (so it seemed), she and Bilbo quickly made their way after Fili and Kili. Hermione thought she heard Thorin growl something about _your plan all along…our enemy. _But she didn't care as she was imaging how it would be to meet the high elves!

**I simply had to use some move quotes this time as well since this chapter was particularly movie-based; with the warg-attack, Radagast and their way to Rivendell…so all rights (movie quotes) belongs to Peter Jackson. All characters belong to Tolkien except Hermione who belongs to Rowling.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 5, though it should have been longer, I know… ^^,**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione had just been washing herself and her hair was clean and shone in the bright sun. She had eaten bread and some salad-look-a-like green food with the others, and now she sat outside by herself, looking at the waterfall. She remember how they got to the lovely city, she was as happy and wide-eyed as a child on Christmas:

_They walked over a bridge, entered the beautiful elven city Rivendell and were met with tall, slender elves with loose, flowing garments; woven silver threads shimmering between cotton cloths. Hermione gaped at them, surely they had been beautiful from afar, but close up…wow!_

"Hermione?"

She tilted her head to left and watched as the dwarf king approached her. He stood beside her and they looked at the stunning view for a moment. "It's wonderful," she said as her eyes wandered from a blue mountain behind the forest to a river that looked like floating silver. Thorin nodded with a look on her face. He finally managed to catch her eye. "I see you've got some new clothes," he noted hesitantly, looking at the long, green tunic, the brown trousers and the gray cloak. She looked like a traveling forest elf, but so beautiful in the sunlight that his eyes were widening with admiration. She flashed her teeth in a brilliant smile. "Yeah, aren't they hospitable, those beautiful elves?"

"Indeed." Hermione watched him carefully, the smile slowly fading in her face. "What's wrong? Why don't you like them?" She patted the bench she was sitting on, silently asking him to sit down beside her. He did. "You look at me as part of the company now?" She asked as nothing left his lips. Thorin seemed to hesitate but then he nodded. "Yes, Hermione, you're one of us now."

"Then tell me!"

"Alright!" He let out a sigh. "The elves could have saved us that day, long ago, when Smaug stole our homeland. But they turned us down, Thranduil refused to risk the lives of his kin."

"Thranduil? I think I heard Gandalf mention him, but…" she trailed off and looked at him. "He's not here, Thorin! Why so bloody angry on these elves then? They weren't in Erebor that day!"

"They are all the same," he muttered angrily, showing her his annoyingly stubborn side. _Dwarfs_! "Well…I think you should stop being so narrow-minded, all of you! Elrond and Lindir were very nice to us!" She stood up from the bench but he quickly grabbed her arm. "Wait, I did not come to talk about the elves."

"What is it then?"

"Let's start the first lesson. You shall learn how to protect yourself with your weapon; it would have been very useful. We don't know when we will be attached next time."

"Yes, but I _can_ protect myself!" Hermione looked stubbornly in his eyes, earning an annoyed groan. "Yes, I've heard it before…you can protect yourself.._with_ _magic_! But in Middle earth there's not only use for your magic."

"Alright then!" Hermione spat out and stormed past him, ignoring the amusing look on his face. She came back with her sword, looking hesitantly at him. "Now what?" Thorin moved over to her. "Be prepared…always be prepared." He swung his sword at her but she jerked to the side, raising her sword as she did so. They swung their elf-made blades against each other, and as he swung to the side she jumped away, knowing she was lighter on the feet than him, and shoved him back as hard as she dared. "Don't be nice," he spat. She tried to please him but it was hard. She didn't quite know how to hold the sword or how she should block him. "Come on, Hermione! Swing the sword!" She did as told but her attach where blocked before she could blink. They tried again, and this time she jerked back and then swung to his side, finally blocking his big sword, more or less…

"That wasn't bad?" He said a while later when he considered the lesson finished. "You did a good job, Hermione. But that was not our last lesson."

"Alright," Hermione said breathlessly, smirking. "I didn't think so."

"Ah, there you are," someone suddenly said, it was Gandalf. "How are you, Hermione?"

"I'm fine, thank you. We just finished my first lesson." She smiled and tucked away her sword. Gandalf seemed to be pleased about that. "Good. You will need that sword sooner or later." He looked at Thorin. "Elrond is waiting in his chambers. Bring the map and come with me."

Thorin straightened. "Our business is no concern for elves," he answered simply, at this Gandalf snorted. "For goodness sake, Thorin! Elrond is one of the few in Middle earth who can read that map. You must show it to him." Thorin sighed deeply but then nodded his head, clearly very hesitant. Before they walked off Gandalf said: "Go inside to the others, Hermione. Join the elf party."

Fili and Kili had clearly been drinking; they staggered towards her with a toothy grin. "Oh'hoy there, 'Mione!" Fili said, snickering. Hermione gave them a wave before walking pass them, but Kili grabbed her upper arm. "Whanna' do something fun?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?" Before Kili could answer Fili had set his eyes on an elf that walked by. "Hey, she wasn't bad at all!" He grinned, earning a snort from Hermione. "Umm…I think that's a **male**, Fili." After hearing this Fili's mouth were shaped as an o. The elf turned around and they saw that it indeed was a male! Kili laughed at his brother.

"Anyway," he said when he were finished laughing. "About the fun…"

"Yes?" Hermione looked at the others who were drinking and chatting around a long table. Amongst the dwarfs there where elves; playing flute and harp. The soft sound filled Hermione's ear and she sighed. Everything was so beautiful and unblemished! "Follow us," Fili said, smirking. "No, I think I'll rather go t.."

"It'll be fun!" Kili interrupted and pulled her arm; Hermione shrugged and let them lead her to where they wanted her to come. It would surely not take long.

As the clear sky began darkening the three friends walked up some stairs. Fili and Kili were trotting up before her, swaying slightly. "Be careful, you are most certainly drunk," Hermione noted dryly but they were only snickering like two fools. It didn't take long before they stood in front of a big door; there were beautiful carvings in the wood of the door panel. Hermione knew the brothers and weren't expecting them to do something reasonable, especially not while being drunk!

"What now?" Hermione looked at the brothers. They smiled secretively at her and she knew she wouldn't like what they had in mind. "Perhaps we should go back, you've been drinking too much and.."

"You must do us a favor!" Kili interrupted. Hermione blinked. "What?"

"Can your wand attract things?" Fili blurted. "Well, yeah…you mean a summon charm? What do you want exactly?" She looked suspiciously at them.

"We need uncle's pipe." Fili and Kili said in unison. Hermione shook her head. "I'm not going to do that! For the first you don't smoke and for the second, it doesn't belong to you!"

"Yeah, yeah,…we know! But still, it would be fun to try! He's always been telling us we're too young but NOT anymore, so please…you must help us!"

"No, I won't! Come on then, we should join the others." Hermione turned around but they stopped her. "If you do it we shall bring you and him together," Kili said, grinning like a devilish wolf. Hermione only managed to stare, but after a while she pulled herself together and stammered: "W..what the heck do you mean?!"

"You don't have to pretend anymore, Hermione," Fili teased. "Even though you've just got to know each other he cares about you. He is perhaps stiff and stern, but we've seen it in his eyes. And he were protecting you all the time during the warg attach, killing everything that tried to come near you…grabbing your hand to keep you near him…" He smiled knowingly.

"And besides," Kili said before Hermione could interrupt. "We saw you cuddle like two lo.."

"That's enough!" Hermione spat angrily. "It was an accident! I moved over to his place because of the ground. I wanted to lie on the grass instead, and his coat was spread across the ground, and so I thought it wouldn't hurt anyone if I'd burrowed it!" She was so annoyed on the brothers that she spat out the whole truth.

"Alright, don't be angry! Just summon the pipe," Fili whispered. "Why are you being quit?"

"Because they're inside there," Kili said and nodded towards the door. Hermione's eyes widened and she wanted to punch herself. Of course they were inside that room; Elrond's chambers. Fili and Kili had led her up here after all, close to where Thorin and his _pipe_ where! Hopefully they hadn't heard her! She flushed darkly and avoided thinking about it.

"What are you doing?" They all spun around, startled. "I thought I heard you." He looked at his nephews sternly and then a little more softly on Hermione. She blushed like a boiled lobster, so it felt. But even though she didn't want to talk at the moment she intended to tell him about his nephews. "I was going to the party when Fili and Kili took me up here, they wanted your pipe," said Hermione quickly. Thorin raised an eyebrow. "…and you were going to play burglar?"

"No! They wanted me to do magic and I could have helped them, but I did not. And _now_ I shall go down to the others!" She turned around and hurried down the stairs, missing the look of amusement in Thorin's face. He knew it! It was not only the much softer ground that had led her to him; she had also wanted to lie down beside him to sleep on his clothing. He had known it the very first time he met her; she weren't shy but cheeky in an amusing, kinda sweet, way…he did not dislike that…

**Meanwhile in Dol Guldur**

The one surviving orc scout had just entered the old fortress and where now hesitantly and nervously making his way to his master, Azog, whose missing arm has been replaced with a stick.

"Uhh…t-the dwarfs, master…we lost them. We were assaulted by the elvish filth from Riv.." Azog were angrily interrupting his hunter-orc. "I don't want excuses…I want the dwarf king's head!" He roared and turned around, staring at the smaller orc 'till he shook in fear, knowing very well what his master could do if something angered him.

"B..but we were outnumbered, master. There were nothing we could do and I barely survived! A..and it was a girl…" He trailed off with a frightened look at the big, pale orc who was now patting his white warg. "A girl? What did she do…slap your ugly face?" Azog spat sarcastically. Angry and annoyed on the scout's presence he intended to lift him up to throw him at the wargs that was surrounding them. " , she was not an ordinary girl!" The scout blurted before his master could grab him. "She had a..a stick, and she prevented my warg from killing two dwarfs that I was heading towards. She pointed at us with the stick and light came out of it, a-and the light…she managed to stop the warg with it, suddenly he was acting like a untrained, confused..hound! She knew how to use magic and she helped the dwarfs with it…She was like a wizard…_female_ wizard…"

Azog slowly stopped in his tracks, staring at the orc as anger where replaced with curiosity.

"A girl amongst dwarfs!" He growled. "You're sure if it wasn't only one of the scum's sisters?"

"Yes, master…She looked like an ordinary girl you can find among men-folk, but she was different. Unnatural…a witch maybe?"

"And she helped the dwarf-filth?"

"Yes, master. She did. And the dwarf king, well…he...he seemed to protect her, master."

"Oh yeah?" Azog sneered mockingly. "So the dwarf king has found himself someone to risk his life for?"

"Well, I noticed that he were beside her all the time, killing wargs whenever they tried to attach her."

"Is that so! Well, The _dwarf_ doesn't deserve a Witch's help…and if what you say is true, that she have these powers…" He trailed off as a thoughtful look cross his pale, scarred face. "…We shall get her, the witch-scum who dears to help _my_ enemy! And I can't wait to see the dwarf king's face when we abduct her right in front of him!"

Azog turned to the others with a foul smile. "The scum will show themselves soon enough!"

"Send out word, there is a price on their fat heads! And don't forget their little bitch, we shall get her!" After this command the orcs trotted to their wargs and rode out of the old fortress.

Hermione hadn't expected Thorin to stay at Rivendell for a long time, but this was just too early! As the sunrise showed itself on the sky, she, Bilbo and the dwarfs left Rivendell. Thorin asked her more than once if she wanted to stay, and one week ago she would probably have said yes…but now she refused, she was beginning to know them better and decided to go with them, as Thorin had said; she was one of them now…she had rudely been sent across worlds and nearly ended right on the company, and so far this was her fate, to follow Thorin's company in Middle earth's wilderness. It sounded crazy, but it was also her wish.

Thorin turned around and looked at Balin. "We're about to step over the edge of the Wild. You know this path, Balin, lead us."

"Aye." And Balin did as told. Before they walked inside the tunnel where they came from, Hermione and Bilbo looked over their shoulders. "Too bad Gandalf wouldn't come with us," Hermione sighed. "He will get to us sooner or later," Thorin responded. "I suggest you keep up, Master Baggings..Hermione."

They continued the journey; walking through forests, bushes and open plains until they came to black, steep mountains. A violent thunderstorm began as they climbed up to walk along the mountain pass. It was horrible. "Hold on!" Thorin called out and everyone gathered together in a long range after Thorin. Balin walked behind Thorin and Hermione behind Balin. She heard a screech and turned around. Bilbo slipped on the wet ground but Bofur and Dwalin stopped him from falling. Hermione let out a relieved sigh and continued. She didn't dare to look down but walked as close to the rock wall as possible. Her hand was half raised, ready to grab the wand. "We must find shelter," Balin said and Thorin nodded. "See if you can find one," he told everyone.

Hermione saw something in the corner of her eye and she looked up. "Watch out!" She screamed. A big rock flew towards them and hit the mountain, shattering and crushing around them. They shouted out several warnings but Hermione did not listen, shocked and speechless. Thorin had turned around and were now looking at her, concern filling his eyes. "Hermione?" He intended to go to her but Bofur waked them up from their shock and irresolution. Hermione and Bofur were looking at the same thing. "Bless me!" He shouted. "Stone giants! The legends are true!"

"Thunder-battle!" Balin roared. And he was indeed right; two huge stone giants threw rocks at each other. The dwarfs shrieked, telling each other what to do and not to do. She half saw how they frantically helped each other from falling down…the mountain moved under their feet and came to life. It was another stone giant who were going to fight with the other one! Hermione screamed as she was separated from the others, she, Bilbo, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur. Ori, Dori and Nori had managed to jump to Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and the others, were the mountain stood still. The giant stones were breaking each other and new pieces of rock were shattering down around them.

It felt like hours had passed before the rock they were standing on approached to where Thorin and the others stood, shouting and waving with their arms. "Jump! Jump now!" If she hadn't been speechless, exhausted and breathlessly she would have told him to shut his mouth! They were all trying, but it was hard! But finally, _finally_, they could jump. Hermione raised her wand and casted shield spells that prevented rocks from falling down at their heads while one after one jumped into the others arms. "Get down here, lass!" Some of the oldest roared. "For goodness sake, I am _trying,"_ she roared as a sudden anger fell upon her. And right after Bilbo had landed on the other side, she ran forward and jumped. She slipped and almost fell but Thorin grabbed the hem of her tunic and pulled her back. She tumbled into his fur coat, her nose pressed to his like that morning. She was embarrassed only for a moment before she flushed with anger.

"Damn it! Where the _hell_ are you leading us? We were almost killed and no one told me about this..this.. _stone_ _giants_!" She almost screamed, bluntly. Thorin looked at her with open mouth, surprised to hear her swear. "It was the best way to go!"

"Why couldn't we just follow the path through that forest in east?!" Hermione yelled and were about to walk pass him when he held her back. "That would take days! And you knew our journey into the wilderness would be tough, so why did you not stay in Rivendell, which would have been the best for all of us! You regret now, don't you?"

"What! No, I stand for what I said, of course!" Hermione glared at him, ignoring the curious glances she received.

"Just keep away from danger then! You almost fell down and I had to prevent wargs and orcs from killing you because you just were looking straight forward! You're not used to travel and I should have left you in Rivendell; a magic place where _witches_ like you should stay!"

"So what you said about me being part of your company where only words? You never meant them?" Hermione didn't want to admit it but she really was hurt and MAD! He didn't look at her as useful despite the fact that she was a magic-user. She was a burden and didn't belong among them. "You really are an annoyingly obstinate, proud, haughty, bitter fool of a dwarf king!" She spat at him as he did not reply. She stormed off and followed Bilbo, Fili and Kili who began following the pass. She thought she heard some of them mumble something about _the lass…disrespectful…mad like a bee…talk like that to our king…_She ignored them and walked quickly behind Kili. He turned around and caught her eye, and he must have seen that they were sparkling with anger 'cause now he smiled hesitantly. "It'll be allright…You were not even supposed to be here and I understand that you are upset, but we will soon.."

"It's okay," Hermione interrupted and glared at him "Just go!" Kili nodded quickly and began walking unusual fast. _She scares me despite being soft and pretty when she's angry, _he thought to himself.

"Hey everyone, I've found a cave!" Fili suddenly shouted and everyone sighed with relief.

After checking the cave properly, Thorin said sternly that they would not make fire in this place. And so, even though Hermione didn't want to, she cast a warming charm to prove herself useful, and hopefully that stubborn fool would get bad conscience! They had intended to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined them but Thorin changed the plan and ordered Bofur to take the first watch.

Hermione lied down at the other side of the cave, as far away from Thorin as possible. She didn't care about the rock under her back, she would NOT move over to his side to let him share the coat with her again.

She shuddered a little and understood that the charm hadn't quite reached to where she was, since she had lied down far away from the dwarf king and his company.

But Bilbo, the kind hobbit whom she liked more and more, (in a friendly way, that is) were lying almost beside her and she were happy to have the warmth of his body close to hers. She dozed off a little while later and half felt that he stood up. She could have sworn she heard him talk with Bofur and then, when it finally was completely silent, she felt how a merciful darkness engulfed her. But it didn't last for long.

"Wake up, wake up!" Hermione groaned and wanted to scream out something she probably would regret later, but it was then she saw something terrifying. The ground was cracking under their bodies! "What the heck is h…" She couldn't finish her sentence as the ground suddenly tipped and they slid off. The dwarfs were letting out roars, startled screams and gasping sounds as they rolled down something Hermione didn't knew what was. Everything went fast and she didn't register what exactly happened until they all suddenly found themselves in a cavern. Ugly, stinky, fat, thin and small creatures with boils and protruding eyes were surrounding them!

**Finished! Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Okay, I didn't quite like the scene where Fili and Kili led Hermione up to Elrond's chambers…could have been funnier. Well, I wanted something humorous in this chapter but my fantasy where like…crap, crap, crap! Heheh…anyway, hope you enjoyed it anyway and thank A LOT for all reviews and ideas (keep send in if you'd like to)! Fantastic! :D**

**P.S.**

**Don't worry, Thorin and Hermione will sooner or later be friends again ;) I just needed some extra drama between them. **

**P.S.S.**

**I haven't forgotten the scene in the mountain pass when Bilbo is rescued by Thorin, I just didn't write about it…**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione and the others were hauled away by these disgusting creatures, (goblins, Hermione heard Dwalin roar.) Well…they were VERY different from the goblins she had seen in England, which were actually _cute_ compared to Middle earths! They smelled like rotten meat or something, and they had yellowish, pale red, gnarled skin, filled with boils and ugly marks.

Thorin kicked one of the scums but it was pointless, he got even more goblins on his furry shoulders, pushing and pulling him down. Nori turned around and saw that Bilbo had managed to hide from the goblins. The others were complaining about getting touched by the scum and Hermione tried to pull out her wand but two fat creatures pulled in her arms so hard that she stumbled and hit Bofur's back, but soon they kicked and punched her, frantically forcing her to move on. It was horrible! She couldn't stand those clammy hands that was everywhere-(err..not sexually of course Dx) She shrieked and did as Thorin; kicked. It was pointless though. They were much stronger than what they looked like!

The goblins had led them to a rocky hall, the center of the mountain, where it was rock outcrops, sticking up everywhere were they walked. And who they were taken before, the most enormous monster in the misty mountains, where the largest goblin they had ever seen with a big head with a pimply double chin that hung down like a greasy, disgusting clump. Hermione gaped at him, half thinking that even Bombur was sexy compared to that huge monster!

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my mountain? Killers? Thieves? Spies?" His voice rose as he spoke. A much smaller goblin spoke up, looking from the dwarfs to his leader.

"Dwarfs, your Malevolence." He had a creepy, squeaky voice. _Your_ _Malevolence_ looked at them with huge eyes, evaluating each and every dwarf. The staring, pale yellow eyes landed on Hermione and he let out a surprised mumble. "Men-folk!" He spat, freaking out Hermione. She were frantically pulling her arm but there where a dozen of goblins around her, holding her arms. Thorin caught her eye, silently telling her to calm down.

"What are a Men-folk's…_girl_..doing here?" The huge goblin looked at some of his servants, questioningly. "We don't know," someone squeaked. "The girl was with the dwarfs in the front porch."

"That's strange! Are _you_ traveling with _dwarfs_?" Hermione gulped and quickly looked to Thorin for help and he gave her a small, brief nod that only she saw. She nodded too, nervously looking up at the Great goblin who was sitting on a throne at the edge of the cliff.

"Is that so…_Why_, if I may ask?" He sneered sarcastically, peering down at Hermione. "Why would the dwarf king need _you_ in his company of dwarf-filth?"

"Umm…I.." Hermione tried to say something reasonable but didn't knew what to say. She couldn't tell them that she was a witch! What if they took her and used her because of her magic?! She had no good explanations…traveling with dwarfs who wanted back their homeland was in fact no concern for her, a muggle born witch from another world! But she had no one else to turn to at the moment, she knew only Thorin and company in Middle-earth… she couldn't tell that either; that she was a stranger who had been sent to another world. The beast might find her interesting…or maybe not, maybe he wouldn't care?

"This is Yavanna," Thorin suddenly said. "My wife." Hermione stared at Thorin but controlled herself before she blurted out something.

"Yavanna!" The Great gobbling spat. "That sounds familiar…" He looked from the dwarf king to Hermione.

"She is named after The queen of the Earth. Kementári," Thorin responded quickly. Hermione didn't know what he was talking about but assumed Yavanna was a Middle earth- fairytale or something.

"Really?" The goblin was looking suspiciously at them. "I'm not sure if I believe this…a dwarf and a human! They aren't particularly fond to each other, so I've heard."

"Well, _we_ are." Hermione didn't come up with something else to say and she reddened like a tomato as she received Thorin's stare. The goblin looked at them searchingly but then shrugged, clearly not interested anymore. Now he looked at his servants, shouting: "Well, don't just stand there! Search every crack, every crevice!" And the ugly creatures did as their leader told them to, quickly searching every one of them. Oh no! Hermione gaped as she remembered her wand! They were going to take her wand! What then?! She was perplexed and didn't know what to do or say as they opened her pocket and found her wand. "What? A stick?" Someone mumbled. "It must be elfish, just like the cloth she's wearing." The little goblin grimaced. "Might be dangerous…" There was nothing she could do, she let them take her wand and she felt naked without it, completely helpless. No elf-made sword and no wand…What an awful mess they had ended up in!

Hermione was in her own chaotic world of tumbling thoughts she couldn't control, but "woke up" as the disgusting goblin said something that caught her attention: "…I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Perhaps you know of whom I speak…a pale orc, riding a white warg."

"Azog the Defiler was slain in battle long ago." At this the huge goblin grinned. "So…you think his defiling days are over, do you?" He turned to his side and looked at what Hermione thought had to be the smallest goblin in the mountain. "Send word to the pale orc, tell him I've found his prize."

Azog the Defiler, he wasn't dead! Yes, Hermione remembered what Thorin had told her…_The most devilish of all beasts_. They had fought in a battle outside of Moria, an ancient dwarfish kingdom. She stared at Thorin and the look on his face made her forget how they'd just argued…how he'd hurt her. She tried to get away from the clammy hands that were holding her back but it was still pointless! The huge goblin noticed this, and he smiled evilly. "Azog can take the dwarf for all I care, but you, Yavanna – Kementári's namesake – you shall stay here with me, my lovely human-filth! You will soon become widow anyway!" He stood up and slowly made his way towards her. "Stay away from her!" Thorin roared at him but the monster didn't care.

"I'm sure she would like to sing with me," he responded and smiled that awful smile that made Hermione disgusted. "Let me be!" She screamed and the other dwarfs were struggling to push back the goblins but there were too many of them.

The goblin began singing with a high and very much false voice. "Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung, and you'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin town."

Suddenly a blue light caught Hermione's attention; some of the goblins had picked up Thorin's elf-made sword. It was glowing blue. When the goblin king saw this he jerked back to his throne, shouting something about a goblin-cleaver that had sliced a thousand necks. He ordered the smaller goblins to kill them all. "Cut off his head! But do not touch Kementári's namesake!" The goblins let go of her and she seized the opportunity to immediately scramble for her wand and sword. She only found the sword. But before she could look again there was an explosion. They were hit with a bright, pale blue light. Gandalf had arrived!

"Arm yourselves and fight!" He shouted and ran towards them. They all did immediately as told, fetched their weapons and fought against the angry goblins. Hermione disappeared somewhere in the crowd, trying her best to swung her sword at the scum. She thought she heard the Great goblin shout and complain about Gandalf and the bright daylight he had brought with him, but she focused on the goblins. Oh dear, she thought when she realized that she had swung the sword so fast and hard that someone's neck had to suffer. An ugly goblins head rolled along the ground! "Well done!" She heard Bofur say and she smiled proudly for a moment before continuing the fight.

"Follow me! Quick!" Gandalf yelled. They all started running and were chased by hundreds or maybe thousands of goblins!

They managed to fight their way through the cave, running and jumping, avoiding falling down holes and steep walls. They were running down an unsteady wooden pathway that led them longer and longer inside the mountain. And at that moment they could actually have get away from the scum, hadn't it been for…"Oh, dear god!" Hermione watched as the Great goblin suddenly jumped up through the wooden bridge, blocking their way with a mockingly smile. "You thought you could escape me!" He looked at Thorin, then at Gandalf.

"I shall have my human, I can see there is something quite…special about her, Yavanna, Thorin's so called _wife_!" Gandalf gave Hermione a brief look.

"But what will you do now, wizard?" He asked and smiled evilly. Gandalf didn't hesitate, but jumped forward and cut open the goblin's fat belly. Hermione gasped and looked another way, trying her best to not vomit. She heard how the monster fell to his knees on the bridge. Bu he weren't dead and so Gandalf did something that Hermione thought had to be the sound of a cut in the neck. He finally died and broke the bridge, plunging them all into the cavern below.

Hermione saw dimly how they all fell; screaming as they bumped into wooden panels and almost hit protruding stones from the walls. But miraculously they all were saved and landed on a pile of dwarfs on the cave's ground below. Hermione didn't know who she had fallen on, but the thought were swept away as she stumbled and fell to the hard ground beside Gandalf. And she was happy that she had fell to the ground, 'cause now the huge goblin had landed on top of the others were she just had been! "Oh my god, are you alright?"

"What do you think?!" Fili growled and pushed his way through bulky bodies. Hermione and Gandalf helped them. She found Thorin stuck between shattered wood and Bombur who had his legs over his back. She helped them both as best as she could. Thorin brushed off dust and dirt from his coat. "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned as she noticed the blood on his arm. He nodded dimly. "And you?"

"Not that bad, despite falling down a huge hole," she responded dryly. The others were helped up and she and Thorin stood a little by themselves. An awkward silence appeared. She pulled herself together, catching his eyes. "Look, It surely must sound stupid compared to what happened to you, but I miss my home! And all this…travel in unruly wilderness, being attached by wargs, nearly getting killed by stone giants…well, it has made me upset and I've said things I shouldn't have said. So…I'm sorry I threw a tantrum at you."

"And I am sorry about telling you to go back to Rivendell…you are of course one of us."

"Thank you, Thorin. I promise I will be a better traveler!" She smiled and received the warmest smile she had ever seen on the dwarf king's face, it made her face redden, she realized. "You are not that bad," he replied.

Suddenly they heard thousands of high screams and angry roars. All the goblins were coming for them! As everyone was helped up from under pieces of wood, the Great goblin's dead body and a lot of mess, Gandalf ordered them to run to the exit. The daylight was the only thing that could save them. They hurried out of the awful cave and ran down the mountainside, dimly hearing the sound of angry howling and high shrieks behind them. They got to a place where it was crooked trees with unusual big pine cones, by a cliff.

"I'm glad you came," Hermione said breathlessly to Gandalf. He smiled to her but then began counting everyone. A worried look cross his old face.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?!" He furrowed his brows as he looked at everyone. Before the others could reply, Nori spoke up: "He escaped the goblins in the cavern when they first collared us."

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin spat, startling the gray haired dwarf whose name was Dori. "Don't blame me!"

Thorin took a step forward, looking at everyone. "Master Baggings saw his chance to leave us! He has missed his home and warm bed ever since first he stepped out of his door. Our hobbit is gone!"

"No, he's not," a familiar voice suddenly said from behind their backs. They all spun around and Gandalf breathed out, relieved. "Bilbo!" Hermione said surprised and moved over to him, happy to see him alive. The others seemed to be glad too. "Where have you been?" Bilbo let out an awkward laugh and Hermione furrowed her brows at him, he was acting strange…And how on earth did he escape the goblins all by himself?!

"What does it matter…he's back," Gandalf said and smiled hesitantly. Hermione looked from Gandalf to Bilbo…what was going on? The others didn't seem to notice what her eyes saw, it felt as if he avoided telling them something…oh well, as Gandalf had said; he was back and that was all that mattered! But Thorin, on the other hand, wanted to know why. Bilbo shrugged. "You're right, Thorin. I often think of my home, Bag End. I miss my books and I miss my armchair. But you see, that is my home. And you, well…you don't have a home, it was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

All the dwarfs were silent, smiling thankful, as if they for the first time really saw the little hobbit as whom he was…a brave, good person who did his best to help, the best friend you could ever have, just like Ron and Harry. Hermione looked away as the thought of her dearest friends showed up, quickly wiping away the tear before someone saw it. They chatted for a little while later and Thorin seemed to be very pleased, smiling at their burglar. Yes, Hermione had heard them talk about that: Bilbo's role in the company. Kili suddenly grinned as if he came to think about something. "So…how are you, Hermione, or shall I say… Yavanna?" Some of the others snickered as they heard this but Thorin rolled his eyes.

"I don't want our enemies to know who travels with us; a witch. They might find her useful and take her." Hermione smiled carefully at him but he looked straight at his nephew, as if feeling embarrassed…and a little flushed too..? Balin nodded his white head. "I agree! If someone learns about the magic-user in Thorin's company they'd maybe try to abduct her! We would have more spies after us and…well, we would most definitely attract attention…too much attention!"

"Indeed!" Gloin said and nodded his head.

Suddenly they saw a big number of wargs and orc scouts, on top of the mountainside by the cave. Gandalf and Thorin said something but Hermione were too shocked and scared to hear what they said. But suddenly she felt someone grab her hand and she was nearly hauled away by none other than Thorin.

They ran between trees, jumped away from wargs and swung their swords. Hermione hit one of them in the snout and dimly heard how it shrieked. She didn't manage killing them as she wasn't really good and experienced with the sword but she helped and hoped she was useful. Thorin on the other hand killed every scout and warg that came near them. Bilbo cut a warg and Ori stumbled but where saved by his brother, Nori.

"Oh no, we're trapped!" Hermione gasped as they reached the edge of the cliff, where they all would die if they jumped! "Climb up in the trees! Quickly!" Gandalf shouted and Fili, Kili, Ori and Dori where the first to do as told. Hermione wasn't sure what she was doing, she only followed Thorin and suddenly found herself in a tree. She walked, talked, ran, climbed and fought automatically. Everything around her was just a blurry mess and she wished for a moment that she was at home; reading a good book while drinking a nice cup of hot chocolate. Hermione crouched down on a branch, trying her best to appear small to not attract the beast's attention. But this wasn't her lucky-day…

Before she knew what happened a fat hand grabbed her and hauled her down the trunk. She heard Thorin scream her name. Actually, not only he were screaming and shouting. She thought she heard Fili and Bofur too. Thorin came after them but the warg was too fast. Hermione were half lying, half sitting, on the warg's furry back in front of a snarling scout.

**Okay, I think I'll stop now…but I will soon update 'cause I am very much in the writing-mood ;p Hope you liked this and thanks for reviews, always nice with feedback! You inspire me to keep writing and I thank you!**

**Hoped you liked the little, sweet detail…Yavanna, queen of the earth. I read about her in a Lord of the rings wiki and simply had to add her in this chapter. **

**Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

The tree sagged under their weight, fell and suddenly hung over the edge of the cliff. Thorin saw this only in the corner of his eyes. What he really was looking at now was a big, pale orc on a white warg. The dwarfs were screaming, trying to stay alive and not fall down. But apparently the wizard was as resolute as always. Thorin heard him shout out orders and then he half noticed that they were throwing burning cones at the wargs and they started backing off, shrieking as their skin was hit with fire. The dwarfs cheered but Thorin did not. It couldn't be true! What the Great goblin had told him had not been a lie, his enemy was indeed alive and he had captured Hermione!

"Azog!" His name tasted bitterly on his tongue. The ugly creature was pointing at him, growling something in orcish. Hermione had been dragged to the pale orc like a ragdoll and now Azog had his grip around her small, delicate wrist. Her face was dirty and grimaced in pain, the dark honey eyes soaked in fat tears. She had blood stains on her clothing and the elf-made fabric was torn. He was huge and tall, the pale orc, and as he grabbed her she were lifted from the ground.

Thorin made his way towards them, anger filling his heart to the brim. This was his foulest enemy, the one he hated most, and he was intending to abduct Hermione!

He didn't know her THAT much but there was something about the witch that made him…soft. The warmth within him grew hotter every day. She seemed so helpless and innocent, the beautiful, sweet girl with the soft voice. He wanted to be near her, help her and protect her. It was silly though! He was a proud king dwarf, not an idiotic, love sick fool..he had absolutely, definitely NOT planned on liking the girl the way he were beginning to do…it was not supposed to happen! And she was so young compared to him, so very delicate and…human. A witch! A witch and a dwarf!

All the chaotic thoughts were swept away as Azog and Hermione approached him. He looked her in the eye and thought he heard her say sorry. Sorry for not managing to protect herself, he guessed. Thorin looked up at his enemy instead, confused by the feelings that welled up in him. "Drop the girl!" He commanded darkly.

"No, the witch is mine." He was now talking a language that Thorin understood and he gaped as he heard him say witch. "I know her secret, Thorin son of Thrain. She is your secret weapon, isn't she? She knows how to use magic…powerful magic, so I've heard...Too bad you won't see your little witch-filth again!"

With an angry roar Thorin jumped forward and swung his sword to the beast. He couldn't recall last time he had been as mad as now. He would take on Azog alone and take back Hermione! He fought bravely but was easily captured by the pale orc's awful warg. He was bitten by that beast and then thrown aside. A terrible pain was spread across his thigh and he understood that he had been hit by Azog's huge weapon. And now his enemy was using that nasty language again, commanding some of the scouts (to cut off his head, Thorin understood as he felt a blade to his neck). He tried to move but the scum held him back. "No! Thorin!" Hermione were screaming like mad, trying to get away from Azog's grip. But as she cried out in pain Thorin understood that Azog had done something to make her shut up. It got unusual silent and he didn't like it.

Right before he passed out he saw Bilbo in the corner of his eye, walking over to them with raised weapon. And then he dimly heard a snarling cry from the scout that was standing over him, had someone killed the scum?

Hermione had been hit in the stomach and she hung there like a dead, lifeless carcass, captured in the horrible Orc's hard grip. It was Azog, Thorin's enemy that everyone thought had been dead! She barely managed to raise her head and what she saw tore her heart apart, one of the awful scouts was about to kill Thorin, cut off his head. She tried to scream but all she could let out was a weak screech.

But then something remarkable happened. Bilbo where the one to save him! He stabbed the scout and immediately killed him! And he killed a warg that tried to attach them. Tears welled up in her eyes and she let out a relieved cry, angering the pale orc even more. He growled something to her, his scarred face close to hers, but she didn't understand him and looked away. "Get away from me," she somehow managed to spat at him but he only laughed in return, the horrible, throaty sound filling her sore ears.

She looked up and saw Bilbo, he had killed the orc and where now facing Azog. The pale orc said something and Hermione assumed he had ordered someone to kill him. "No, don.." She was interrupted as he covered her mouth with his dirty hand. She twisted and turned to escape those horrible hands, which were pointless of course.

Before Bilbo reached them, all the others jumped down from the trees and rushed in to fight. Everything happened in a blur. The horrible howling and the sound of sharp blades. They roared and screamed, killed everything that tried to attach them. Somewhere near the trees she thought she heard someone scream and looked up. Gandalf had caught someone using his staff but it didn't last for long. They (Ori and Dori, she discovered) fell and she gasped into the palm of the orc's hand. Couldn't that horrible monster drop her?!

Hermione's anger and fear were suddenly swept away…something were flying towards them and she was for a moment afraid they were enemies, but they were helping them! Huge eagles from the sky! She stared at them in amazement, not believing her eyes. They were saving the ones who fell from the trees and the ones who were on the ground, finished fighting. A huge eagle grabbed two wargs and tossed them off the cliff.

Azog were growling and snarling and he finally dropped his hand from her face. She tried to escape but as the eagle had something else to do Azog saw the chance to abduct her there and then.

"Help!" Hermione shrieked, kicking the ugly filth that was holding her back. "Shut up, witch-scum!" He shouted in her ear. Hermione was desperate to get away and did something that surprised the orc: She hit him hard in his face, her fingers sticking into the dark eyes. He let out a high screech and closed his eyes. Hermione saw her chance and took it.

As she stumbled down from the warg and hobbled away from Azog, Dwalin saw her and dragged her with him to the others, more or less. She heard the pale orc behind her back and hadn't it been for the eagles, she would have been captured within seconds, 'cause now he was really mad! "T-Thorin! We must find him, we m.."

"Relax, lass, the eagles will pick him up," Dwalin interrupted before he found himself an eagle that was flying towards him. Hermione were exhausted, wounded and stopped despite knowing that the pale orc was nearby, but some of the eagles had seen her and she were easily picked up like a doll. The ground disappeared under her feet and she heard Azog roar, but she ignored that monster and looked after her leader instead. And she was filled with relief as she saw that one of the huge eagles had saved him. Finally she allowed the merciful darkness to engulf her tired body and her head fell back, swaying in the fresh air.

"…I have never been so wrong, in all my life." Thorin had just got up from the ground and were now embracing Bilbo, after telling how wrong he had been. He had looked at Bilbo as a burden and someone who definitely not were one of them…he had doubted him and never thought he would survive in the wilderness. But the Halfling had proved himself useful in his company. He was brave, helpful and a good person he could trust. "I am so sorry I doubted you."

"It's alright, I would have doubted me too. I am not a hero, not a warrior and…I'm not even a burglar!" Gandalf let out a laugh, happy to finally see Thorin and Bilbo as friends, well..more or less.

"She's waking up!" Balin suddenly informed, he had watched her whilst Gandalf revived Thorin using his magic. He would of course have done the same thing to her, but it had not been necessary. She was exhausted and had passed out after being shocked more than once. She was wounded though, but would soon get well again.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked straight into many curious, familiar faces; the dwarfs bending over her. She tilted her head to the side and then to the other side, but the one she was looking for weren't there. "I-i-is he alright?" She stammered and wetted her dry, pale lips. A taste of blood filled her mouth. "She means uncle, I presume," Kili said and snickered, Hermione smiled dimly as she saw the familiar grin in her new friend's face. The others nodded and Dwalin took the word. "He's alright, lassie." _Thank god!_ Hermione closed her eyes in relief.

"Give her some air," a deep voice commanded and they immediately moved away from her, standing up. Thorin bent down on one knee, looking down at her. She opened her eyes again, smiling wide as she met his eyes but were soon worried again. "You could have been killed!" She blurted after a while, slowly sitting up from the hard ground. She noticed they were on a cliff and she looked at the landscape around them. Thorin looked in the direction she was looking and he smiled. "Erebor."

"Is it? The lonely mountains?" Finally she smiled again. He nodded. "I look forward to show you my homeland," he said. Hermione smiled shyly as he set those unique, bright eyes on her. "I am sure it must look beautiful," she replied. "Bur how are you, Thorin? You were bitten by a warg and hit by that awful orc, but you act as if it never happened!"

"I've felt better," he admitted and looked down at the blood on his clothes. The others were slowly leaving them without being noticed.

"But how do _you_ feel, Hermione?" He asked. "I am fine of course; I weren't the one to be in a warg's mouth! Now, let me look at your wounds!" She stood up as he slowly took of his coat, and Hermione were surprised, wasn't he going to argue? Suddenly he wrapped his coat around her and it was big on her. "No need to, let's continue the journey," he said quickly. Hermione refused to give up so fast; he was clearly having a bad leg and a wounded upper body too! "At least let me look at it," she pleaded. "I could have perhaps done something with the wounds with my wand, but…it is lost. But I've learned a few tricks an.."

She couldn't finish the sentence as Thorin interrupted. "Did you lose your wand?" His smile faded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really. I'm just glad everyone survived," she answered, feeling brave despite losing her precious wand…well, she could buy a new one if she ever got back to England. She snuggled deeper into the warmth of his coat, enjoying the feel of soft fur and the smell of _him_…not bad at all, actually. "Won't you be cold?" She asked.

"No, I'm wearing undershirt, a thick tunic and armor. But you're only wearing a thin, useless _elf_-_made_ tunic that easily was torn by that scout! So…I don't need more on my body, but you definitely do!"

"Thanks, Thorin! You're just too sweet sometimes!" Thorin's eyes widened and she grinned at him.

"Are you coming?" Someone suddenly shouted, it was Kili, of course. And so Hermione and Thorin followed the others who were climbing down to the forest bellow. "Next time we camp I'll look at the wounds!" Thorin let out a deep sigh, feeling like a naughty child who was about to get punished. "Fine!"

They had not been walking for long when Thorin decided it was about time to camp, the others were pleased about this decision. "Good thing! Last time we ate was in Rivendell, and I wasn't impressed by the green stuff they gave us! No meat at all!" Oin said to himself and Hermione shook her head, smiling at the meat- and beer-lovers.

Hermione looked at Thorin, she had been watching him for a while and noticed how a look of pain cross his face every now and then. He needed her and he was probably glad it was a caring woman in the company, but would he ever admit it? Probably not. She had asked someone in the company, the ones who she knew for the most, if they needed some nursing after the fighting…but they were in good health, despite what had happened. Thorin was the one who needed her help.

Fili and Kili were looking for wood to the fire, Bilbo were about to make some stew, the others rested, and she and Thorin left the camp. They found a small river not far away.

"Alright, I'm not over-excited about this either, but I'd like to clean your wound. I mean, you can be ill if we don't fix this!" Thorin nodded slowly, sighing as he did so.

"Now, off with the tunic. And..um..you have a wound on your leg too, haven't you?" She bit her lip and blushed, knowing very well how awkward it would be to see him undress right in front of her face. But his trousers were covered in blood, it didn't look good. Her embarrassment turned to concern. "Oh, come'on! Just look at me as a nurse who's used to this sort of things, 'cause I've seen how Madam Pomfrey works and it shouldn't be that hard..."

Thorin assumed this Madam Pomfrey, strange name by the way, were someone from her magical world who took care of sick and wounded people. "Alright, but I will not take off the upper clothing and…my _trousers_ at the same time! I would _not_ like to sit here, completely _nude_, in front of you." Hermione blushed and nodded quickly. So without hesitating Thorin took of his armor, unbuttoned the tunic and then pulled off his night blue undershirt over his head.

Hermione gulped and tried to not look too intensely at the muscular torso with just the _perfect_ amount of dark chest hair, though she wasn't surprised to find this strength under the cloths. Those muscles…but they were quite tense though. Maybe she should fix that too…? Hermione flushed at the silly thought. She suddenly caught a glimpse of something green by the water. Moss! She quickly moved over to the riverside and brought back both wet and dry moss. He looked questioningly at her but she kept her mouth shut all the time.

She carefully rubbed the reddened area around the wound with the wet moss, washing away the dried blood on his rough skin. She had to scrub his skin to remove all of blood and filth, especially the filth, to avoid it from getting in contact with the wound. She heard him groan silently as she pushed the moss to the wound, moistening it a little and then dried it with the waterless piece of moss before tying a long piece of cloth, the cleanest she had found, across the strong chest. He breathed out silently, nodding his head slowly. "That didn't felt bad at all," he said without looking at her. Hermione smiled and tucked a curly hair lock behind her ear. "Good."

She looked up, carefully resting her gaze on his broad shoulders. Her hands were trembling and she felt dizzy for a moment, 'cause now she slowly reached to feel his skin again, moving behind his back. She really shouldn't touch him as if she had known him for a long while, that _should_ have felt weird and unnatural! But when she saw how tense and hard his muscles were she couldn't control herself. Geez, why was it so important to help this stubborn dwarf king?! Well, he had helped her before and he had been…protective, hadn't he? Hermione shook her head to remove the annoying thoughts. Thorin looked over his shoulders and caught her eye. "Err..what are you doing?"

"Well, these muscles need to be softened, don't you agree? You must have a quite painful back sometimes…I mean, you're so tense and stiff." Hermione were blushing like a silly school girl but she pulled herself together and rubbed the back carefully, sliding her hands up and down. "But…only if you want me to do it?"

"Well, i-if you _want_ to you may continue…" Thorin answered and furrowed his brows in disappointment at the loss of her – to be quite honest – amazing hands; there he had said it, or rather thought of it!

"I'm just being nice. After all…you've been a good leader and saved me more than once. First time from a warg, _many_ wargs actually. And then the ugly gobl.."

"I know, Hermione." He smiled carefully at her, waiting for her to continue. And she did.

"But I must check the wound on your leg too," she said after a while, as her hands began stroking and massaging his back and shoulders harder. She rubbed the muscles, pressed her small fingers to his skin to soften the stiffness of his body. She traced the line of his waist and smiled as she felt how he very slowly leaned closer to her hands. She smiled and blurted out: "Do you like it?" _Oh my god, Hermione, maybe you should have kept your mouth shut to prevent embarrassment?!_

A deep hum of satisfaction rumbled in his throat and she softened the strokes on his back, slowly massaging the muscled top of his back. He nodded slowly. "You're good with your hands," he blurted and then mumbled something in a language she did not understand. "What did you say?" She whispered by his ear. "Err…it was Khuzdul," he responded simply.

"And what's that?"

"Have you never heard about Khu.."

"I'm from another world, remember?" She interrupted as she slowly let go off his much more relaxed back and sat down in front of him. "Dwarfish language."

"I see, but what did you say? Maybe you could teach me?" She gave him a brilliant smile. "What I said was not important, and I _could_ teach you…but then it must be another day."

"But.."

"No more questions! Now, finish it." While settling the upper clothing on his body, she took off the coat he had wrapped around her shoulders not so long ago.

Thorin took off his trousers and were pleased to see that the undershirt was long enough to cover his male…_area_…he was wearing underpants though, but it would still have been awkward with a too short shirt!

"That looks painful," she said and looked worryingly down at the bloody wound Azog had given him. Again she cleaned it by washing away dried blood. Drops of water mixed with blood ran down his thigh but she quickly removed the watered area around the sore spot. She stroked the wound carefully with a dry piece of moss and then tied another piece of cloth around his muscular thigh. She had to bend down to attach the cloth properly together, it was long enough but it stopped at the inside of his thigh.

Thorin opened his mouth to speak but said nothing, afraid she would hear how effected he were beginning to feel. He slowly and hesitantly moved his leg closer to her hands so that it would be easier to finish it, slowly spreading his thigh to let her face the inside were the long cloth strip had stopped. She bend down and he couldn't help but notice that her breasts were pressed to his raised knee, and since her elven tunic were torn he caught a clear glimpse of her cleavage and something…red? What kind of undergarment was that? Thorin shook his head briefly, trying to get rid of this sudden affection she had woken in him. It was idiotic to think like that and study her womanly bits while she was being kind and helping him! He was being stupid, 'cause why would she ever think about him in the same way? They were too different!

Hermione could finally finish what she had started and he put back on his trousers. She breathed out. This, the nursing of a dwarf king – Thorin Oakenshield of all persons – had made her so shaken, it was silly though! What was so special about him? What made her do all this things? She convinced herself that the sudden heat, both from the burning sun and the thick coat had made her dizzy.

Hermione suddenly felt rough fingers to her face. He was tracing the jawline, finally catching her eye. "Azog wounded you too," he whispered very lowly, but she heard him. Before she could argue he tore off a small piece of wet moss and pushed it to her lips, carefully scrubbing the sore skin to remove filth and blood. He did it again, hoping he managed to alleviate the seemingly sore scrapes on her light skin.

After a little while later her face felt cleaner and she sighed in contentment. "Thank you," she whispered and flushed darkly.

He removed the moss he had used as a cloth but his hands refused to leave her sweet, innocent face. He traced the line of her jaw and stopped at her chin, circling the soft spot with his thumb. His fingers traced the perfect line of her neck to the collar bone, stopping before he let himself go too far. His light eyes landed on the red thing he had caught a glimpse of through torn clothing. "What are you wearing?" He knew he was being impolite but he couldn't control his stupid tongue. He regretted though, when she looked down and blushed, but she soon looked up again and replied: "It's a bra...every women use it where I come from."

"Oh…Well, err..you should change. The scouts ruined the tunic."

"I know. And I liked this tunic so much!" She furrowed her dark brows as she remembered those horrible beasts. But then she shrugged. "Oh well…" Thorin didn't know who she could borrow an unused shirt from but then his eyes wandered down to his shirt and he noticed it wasn't that dirty and he couldn't see blood stains on it, oddly. He quickly took it off; surprising the girl as he once again exposed his body right in front of her face. "Here," he said and pushed it into her hands. She shook her head. "First you give me your coat and then your shirt! I can't accept that, Thorin."

"It has been cleaner, I guess. But at least it's still whole. Your tunic is torn and I thought you perhaps were feeling uncomfortable…I mean, with the visible underwear and all…"

Hermione looked down and realized he was right. "Just put it on, I can survive without it," he said with a teasingly tone. "Alright," she murmured. "I'll wear it, _only_ because it'll cover my torso much better! But then you shall have back your coat!" She pushed the thick, furry coat into his strong hands. Before he could argue she said: "It's too hot anyway."

"If you say so..?" He said hesitantly, looking questioningly into her eyes and she nodded. She began undressing before he could say anything more, surprising him as more and more of her smooth skin were exposed. "I can wait behind that rock…?"

"You can go now if you want to," she responded but he shook his head. "We should all stay together; we don't know when we will be attacked by spies next time."

"Alright, if you must…but you don't have to _hide_. It won't take long, at all." She turned around and finally pulled the green tunic off over her head, exposing a cheeky, red bra. Thorin quickly looked another way, feeling a little flushed after discovering the small, womanly waist and the glimpse of a soft cleavage that left a tantalizing picture in his head of how her torso probably were looking like without the…he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, forcing himself to not even consider thinking about her in that way!

"Shall we go then?" She suddenly said and he nodded. "Thank you, Hermione. I hope the shirt is warm enough."

"Well, it is _quite_ warm now. Thank you," she replied and smiled at him. _It is _quite_ warm now because you made me warm,_ Thorin couldn't help but think. It was the truth.

**In next chapter it'll be more affection and feelings between these too, I wanted to write a kiss-scene but I think I'll wait a **_**little**_** bit longer…but soon something interesting will happen between the dwarf and the witch ;) **

**-Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE DESOLATION OF SMAUG; ****SPOILERS**** AHEAD! **_**Not very detailed, but still…plot is from "the Desolation of Smaug" – (Movie-based), I've only changed it a little here and there…**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Nothing belongs to me!**_

_**So…From Hermione's Point of view:**_

Hermione and the others ran from Carrock led by Gandalf after hearing a beast roar nearby. She had waited outside of the rocky landscape and now they were following the wizard through a dark forest in the night.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked while running beside Bilbo. "The pack is nearby and I-I saw…"

"What?"

"A _huge_ bear. Gandalf asked me if I had seen it before I could tell about it myself…I think he know something…" They didn't say more, orc scouts and their wargs were close by and they didn't want them to hear them. But suddenly they heard the creature that Bilbo had seen and they all stopped in their tracks. Gandalf turned to left and headed towards an overgrown slope between high trees. "Follow me!" And they all made a run for it. It didn't take long before the forest opened around them and revealed a yellow field. Straight forward there were a fenced, big, gray-brown house. "This way! Quick!" And then they headed towards this special, unusual big house. Hermione heard huge footsteps in the forest and caught a glimpse of a big, black creature. It burst through the bushes and headed towards them.

"Hermione, hurry up!" Thorin shouted at her and she focused on escaping the beast's claws and of course…those sharp teeth! Hermione shuddered. She ran beside the dwarf king, for some odd reason she wished he would grab her hand. Well,..she felt safe or at least _safer_ when his familiar hand held hers. As if he had read her thoughts he grabbed her hand right before pushing the door open. They rushed inside.

A huge, black bear-like head were trying to push his way through the crack in the door but they managed to shut the door and lock it. "What was that?!" Ori blurted out.

"That is our host," Gandalf replied. Hermione gaped and the others stared at the wizard in confusion. "His name is Beorn," he said and then began telling about this Beorn. Hermione listened to the fascinating description of the skin-changer; sometimes a huge bear, other times a great strong man. Gandalf promised them the man could be reasoned with, but they should keep away from the beast.

A little while later they decided to get some sleep and Hermione lied down on a pile of hay. It was then she discovered the animals in the huge room. "Is this Beorn some kind of a _giant_? Even his goats are _huge_!"

"It is a special man, yes," Gandalf said and nodded his head. "Try to sleep now." Hermione nodded, suddenly feeling how tired she actually was. They had walked in three days since the eagles saved them and she had nursed Thorin…it had rained and they had walked for hours and exceeded through bushes and wild greenery. So…it didn't take long before she fell asleep.

Hermione woke up very early and discovered that the others were still sleeping. She were about to stand up when she noticed a strong body and dark, wavy hear that was spread across the hay. Thorin was the one who were sleeping closest to her. It seemed he was waking up too, groaning ever so slightly before sitting up. "Moring'," Hermione said and smiled.

"Good morning," he replied.

"Maybe we should wake the others?" Thorin shook his head at this. "They can sleep a little longer, until the sun rises." He stretched his arms and brushed off straw from his shoulders. Hermione hesitated but then moved over to his place, but not too close of course.

"Who is Ron?" He suddenly asked. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, how did he know? She asked him that and the answer was as simple as: "I heard you say his name in your sleep."

" , it's my friend from that magical school I mentioned. I don't go to that school anymore 'cause I've graduated, but I've met him every now and then after we finished studying."

"He is someone you really care up?" He asked hesitantly, forcing himself to smile teasingly. Hermione returned the 'smile'.

"Both he and Harry, I think I've mentioned him before, are good friends of mine. I look at them as my brothers, but…"

"But..?" Thorin caught her eye, raising an eyebrow. Hermione flushed. "Well…we kinda..dated."

"Dated?" Thorin peered at her in confusion.

"We cared a little bit more about each other than ordinary friends would do…"

"Oh." Thorin looked down in the hay.

"But not anymore, it didn't work out between him and me."

"Oh." He felt really stupid for letting out another 'oh'! Hermione flashed her teeth in a sweet smile. Thorin looked up and saw something between the frizzy locks. Hermione sighed. "I know! My hair is a mess!"

"No, there's nothing wrong with your hair. I just noticed you have straw in your locks," he replied and leaned a little closer, reaching out his hand to remove it from her head. She was looking into his face while he picked out straw by straw from her locks but then let her eyes wander. She smiled as she discovered he had the same problem. "Here, let me help you," she whispered and did the same thing to him, slowly picking out small, yellow straw that were sticking out from his dark hair. He looked funny. She continued exploring the soft hair even though she didn't find more straw, slowly toying with the locks that tickled her arms so sweetly. It was long and she had never seen anything like it! Amongst dark locks she found gray streaks, yellowing like gold in the beams from the sunrise. "I like your hair," she said and blushed as she realized that her thoughts had become words.

"And I like yours," he whispered very lowly, surprising Hermione. "You do? Even now when it's bushy after I've slept?"

"Yes. It looks beautiful." He couldn't believe what he was saying, but he couldn't control himself for much longer. The witch had put a spell on him, so it felt! Well, that's what he would have thought…but she didn't have her wand anymore…He looked into the darkness of her eyes and watched as a light in them were lit. He became aware of the small distance between their bodies but none of them moved away. Instead he felt how he automatically leaned closer, slowly approaching her pink-red, plump lips that looked so tempting. Her breath trembled when his rough, stubby fingers sneaked forward to gently slide around her neck, ever so slightly pulling her closer.

She was so close to him that their noses almost touched, and she hesitantly rubbed her nose with his; her small one to his larger and a little more pointed one. And then they would actually have _kissed_ hadn't it been for…

As Dwalin suddenly woke up they quickly moved away from each other as if they had got burned. The strong, tattooed dwarf was looking strangely at them. "Erm…did I interrupt something?" Apparently he couldn't stop himself from being amused; he smiled with a raised eyebrow. "Err, no.. we were just…just.." Hermione stuttered and flushed a darker shade of pink, feeling so _very_ embarrassed!

"We were just talking," Thorin interrupted and stood up. "Alright everyone, wake up!" He avoided looking at both Hermione and Dwalin.

A little while later a huge man dressed in fur and leather served them breakfast around a big table. It was a long way down to the floor and they dangled with their feet. Everything was big; the cup of mead, the bread, the jar of honey…. Hermione really felt like a child.

She ate silently beside Fili and Kili and listened to Thorin and Beorn who were the only who spoke at the moment. Beorn were curious to know why Azog were hunting them and Thorin seemed to be surprised. "You know of Azog? How?" The huge man with gray-brown, spiky hair hardened his rough face and stared at Thorin with dark eyes.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, but then orcs came and took our homes. Most of my people were killed by the Defiler but there were some he caged. He enjoyed seeing them tortured."

Hermione had eaten up her breakfast and looked up at the giant-look-a-like. "Was it many of your people?" She asked softly, feeling sorry for the lonely character.

"Yes, it was. But now there's only one left." He looked at her with raised, bushy brows. "Why are you travelling with dwarfs, lady…?"

"My name is Hermione Granger. And…well, unusual circumstances left me trapped in another wo…land, unable to turn back to where I came from, very far away…" She grabbed her cup and sipped the mead, it tasted different but not that bad. "Then I hope you will find the way back to your home," he replied quietly while studying her curiously. He turned around and looked at Gandalf instead. "You need to reach the mountain before the end of the autumn."

"Yes, before Durin's day," Gandalf replied and furrowed his brows as Beorn then said that they were running out of time. Hermione looked at Thorin but she couldn't read his face.

"I know, Beorn. But that is why we must go through Mirkwood."

Beron didn't seem to like this and he said something about foul things and horrible darkness. Well, that forest sounded nice! Hermione smiled ironically, not surprised that they soon would face something creepy and dangerous, just like the others events during the travelling in the wild. Gandalf mentioned an Elven road and Hermione looked up from her cup. "We will see elves again?" She beamed and the others looked at her with raised brows.

"That is not safe. The Wood elves are different from their kin. They are dangerous and less wise," Beorn said.

"Oh." Hermione stopped smiling and Beorn began telling about the horrible woods and that they never would reach to the mountain. When he said how he disliked the dwarf's greed she waited for many angry reactions but they were quiet.

"But orcs I hate more."

They were all finished eating and drinking and they made their way to the door. Beorn loaned them his ponies, they were going to ride until they reached Mirkwood. Just before leaving the huge man Hermione turned around and smiled. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, Mr. Beorn." The others didn't listen to them and Beorn leaned closer to say something that was only meant for her ears. "You should think it through, young lady Hermione…"

"What?" She looked at him in confusion and he nodded in Thorin's direction. "He is a stubborn, greedy, blind dwarf who only wants back his gold, nothing for a lady like you."

"What do you mean?" Hermione blushed. "I saw how he looked at you, and how you were looking at him." _The man will understand that I _kinda_ like him when I defend him, but whatta' hell!_ She tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"He's not only a _typical_ dwarf, I've seen it. I-I just know it…he's a good, brave leader who has saved us – me – many times…He _is_ good." She felt as resolute as never before. "Very well," Beorn responded and straightened up. "I am sure you will find a way…"

"Are you coming?" Bofur and Kili called out and she quickly left Beorn. "Bye, it was nice to meet you!" She said before finding herself a pony without a rider. She rode behind all the others, feeling quite ridiculous and inelegant on the bumpy horse back.

They arrived at the entrance of the unruly, gray old forest. Gandalf pointed out the path they had to follow and ordered them to set the ponies lose so that they could return to Beorn. But Gandalf's pony wasn't sat lose. "Won't you come with us?" Bilbo asked.

"I would not leave you if didn't had to," the wizard answered and moved over to his horse. Hermione looked at Gandalf with furrowed brows, wondering why he every now and then had to leave them. He began talking with Bilbo about something she couldn't hear and she walked over to Fili and Kili. Every time she met Thorin's eyes she felt how her heart jumped and how nervously awkward it were between them. They had almost _kissed_ and Dwalin would have seen them hadn't she seen him first! Sweet Merlin!

"Now, this will be interesting," Fili noted dryly and looked at the Mirkwood forest, waking her up from her thoughts. "Indeed," Hermione replied. "I wonder what we will find…something creepy and foul, as the skin-changer said," Kili said and smiled in a fearful joy. "Yep, probably." Hermione looked into the darkness between gray, old mossy trunks.

They silenced as Gandalf spoke up, telling Thorin to keep the key and the map safe. "And don't enter the mountain without me. Stay on the path, no matter what happens!" Then he turned his horse and rode off. Thorin led them to the entrance and into the woods.

"Tell us something," Kili suddenly said to Hermione and she understood he wanted to think about something else than the gray woods that surrounded them. "What do you want to hear?" She asked and shot him a puzzled glance.

"Tell more about the magical world."

"Well, as I've said it's hidden from the muggles – people who are born to non-magical parents, like me."

"But you're a witch," Fili noted. "So why isn't your mother a witch as well?"

"I am a witch despite being born to non-magical parents. I was eleven years old when I learned I was a witch and they accepted me into Hogwarts, the magical school. I studied magic and learned how to defend myself with it."

"What was Hogwarts like?" Bofur asked. Hermione turned around and smiled. "Brilliant! It is a very old but yet beautiful castle by the sea." She paused.

"But there was always something dramatic we got involved in each year we went to school…First year a mountain troll got inside. A professor who worked for the dark lord, Voldemort – a very powerful and evil wizard - let him in, but was soon killed at the end of first year at Hogwarts."

"Ah, I remember you mentioned a dark lord, but your friend defeated him, didn't he?" Dori asked.

"Five months ago, yes. We had to destroy six objects – Horcruxes – in which Voldemort had hidden small pieces of his soul. He made seven Horcruxes but Harry destroyed one of the objects during second year at Hogwarts. Harry were almost killed by Voldemort but the last Horcrux – a _huge_ snake – were killed by a boy named Neville and…well, we won!" Hermione smiled as she remembered this, not long ago. She was so relieved and happy that moment when she understood that their problems had been solved.

"But why would he put his soul inside these…objects?" Someone asked. "The more Horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality," she replied. "But Voldemort were the only one who managed to make more than one Horcrux. It's very advanced and Hogwarts banned the subject of Horcruxes. Only dark wizards or witches have tried to make them."

They were asking her more questions and she answered patiently. But as they got longer and longer into the woods the group silenced.

"This way," Thorin said and turned to right. They were walking close to each other and didn't stop to look at nothing but the road ahead.

"Ouch, my head," someone mumbled. They were complaining behind her back, longing for air. Hermione agreed. It was a heavy air that she barely managed to breathe in. She felt how a headache spread throughout her head. "My head is spinning," Ori said and Thorin turned around to look at them. "Hold on, we must keep moving!" He caught her eye and they were finally, truly looking at each other. They hadn't really talked ever since the early morning in Beorn's house, four-five hours ago. "...Are you alright?" He asked hesitantly and she smiled despite being aware of how fake it looked on her _probably_ sickly pale, grimaced face. "…I guess so…and you? How is it to walk on your wounded leg?"

"The wound is as good as healed," he answered.

Suddenly Nori, who had walked pass Thorin, stopped. "What is it, Nori?" Thorin asked. "The path it's gone!" Nori were looking down a huge hole, like a deep, dried river, where the path had disappeared.

"Gone!" Someone gasped. "What shall we do then?" Thorin turned around and said loudly so that everyone could hear him: "Find it! All of you, look for it!" And then they all looked in every direction. They jumped over fallen trunks and trotted through bushes and shrubbery to search for the path. But they did not find it. Hermione got sicker and sicker at each passing minute, as dizzy as a person who had been in a spinning carousel for hours!

"I don't recognize this place," Balin said and the others seemed to agree. "But it's got to be here," someone responded and sighed aloud. "The forbidden forest looks like a beautiful garden compared to this mess," Hermione groaned as she rubbed her forehead. If they had been walking in a lighter and airier landscape some of them would have probably asked where the forbidden forest was and how it was like, but they all focused on the walking.

A little while later they had still not found the path and Hermione were beginning to believe that they were walking around in circles. Everyone was dizzy and quite gloomy. No one was in the mood to chat.

They continued without talking unless it was necessary but Bilbo stopped. Hermione moved over to him, looking down at what he had found in the bushes.

"Webs!" She exclaimed and shuddered. "Those are huge!" Bilbo touched it which caused a vibration to run through it. "So it _is_ giant spiders in Middle earth, as Radagast told Gandalf," she whispered and scratched her neck. Bilbo nodded his curly head, unsure and concerned.

The walking-around-in-circles-theory was confirmed as Dori picked up a tobacco pouch, saying something about that it had to be dwarfs in the woods. Hermione snorted silently. But Bilbo understood that they _had_ been going around in circles and where now lost, Thorin didn't believe this though. "We keep heading east!" He ordered. But where were east? No one had an answer, of course. "We are lost! We've lost the sun!"

The dwarfs began arguing amongst themselves about being lost and Bilbo tried to get their attention. Hermione felt like an outsider, standing a little by herself while watching Bilbo who headed towards a huge, long tree. "What are you doing?"

"I must find the sun," he mumbled and climbed up before she could answer. Hermione spun around, unsure about what to do. But then she moved over to the others. "Will you please be quiet?!" She shouted and caught Thorin's attention. He roared to the others as he realized she was right, it would be wise of everyone to shut their mouth. Something wasn't right. He looked behind his back and saw several black shadows between bushes and trunks, and he understood that Hermione had seen the same as a look of fear cross her pale face. "We're being watched…"

**Okay, not so **_**very**_** much fluff in this chapter as well, **_**but**_**…they would have kissed hadn't it been for Dwalin (Blame him, not me!)**

…**so… maybe something interesting will happen in next chapter instead…who knows? **

**Let me know what you think! And to those who reviewed chapter 8; I love you ;D**

**P.S**

**I don't remember what Beorn served them so I just wrote something random…but wasn't it something with honey?**


	10. Chapter 10

**For all of you who has enjoyed my story; another chapter! 33**

Bilbo fell down the tree but managed to save himself as he landed on a branch below. But then he was captured by a giant spider, the creepiest, foulest thing he had ever seen. The ugly creature wrapped him up in a sticky, thick web but he managed to free himself from it. The spiders had taken him to the others and he understood why it was unusual silent. They were captured in webs too! Bilbo used the ring he had found in the misty mountain to become invisible. He immediately heard their creepy voices, the spiders were indeed communicating!

"_Kill_ _them_! _Kill them_!"

"…_This could be juicy inside…"_

"_Finnish them off!"_

He jerked back in fear as one of them crawled towards him but soon realized it couldn't see him. He threw a rock to get their attention away from the ones who were captured inside webs and they ran off to find out what they had heard. One spider remained to eat one of the dwarfs, mumbling something about fat and juicy, but Bilbo ran forward to hit it. The spider shrieked and looked around with several, evil eyes, looking for something he couldn't see. Bilbo took of the ring and revealed himself. The spider couldn't say much more as Bilbo immediately stabbed the scum several times, listening to the horrible cries. "It stings! It stings!"

"Sting…that's a good name," Bilbo said to himself right after finishing it off. He tucked his sword away and ran towards the others in the trees.

Hermione found herself on the filthy ground in a gray pile of ruined webs. She had been inside of it! She quickly jumped up and brushed off filth and fragments from the webs from her shoulders. "Oh dear god," she mumbled.

Thorin and the others got up from the ground, silent for a moment before frantically kicking away the webs that still clung to their clothes. "Where's Bilbo?" Someone asked and they heard Bilbo answer from somewhere up in the trees. Thorin brought forth his sword but before walking off he looked at everyone to make sure they were alright, he's eyes caught hers in a long glance. "How are you?" She asked as the others rushed in to fight, none of them paying attention to them. "I'm not wounded," he answered and opened his mouth to say something more when several spiders came towards them. "Watch out!" He killed one of the crawling beasts in front of her before she could stab it herself. But then another spider came! She raised the sword and hit it in its head several times, killing it. It was disgusting and she wasn't particularly happy to fight without magic, but she had no choice but to defend herself with the only thing she had; an elf-made blade Thorin had given her.

She spun around and watched as they fought against the awful creatures. Bombur crushed one of them, sending a shower of black blood, greasy goo and several spiders' limps over Fili and Kili all the while ugly spiders tried to capture her. She sliced at two of its legs and grimaced as a disgusting smell of goo filled her nostrils.

Hermione heard someone roar and turned around. Someone had captured Thorin! She didn't think or speak as she rushed to him with raised weapon. She attached a white-gray giant bug that looked like a mix between spider and beetle. When he was free she grabbed hold of the dwarf king, mainly because she wanted to have someone to hold onto. "They keep coming! I'm not so sure if we'll survive this," she said with a worried look at the spiders.

But it was then something interesting happened…someone, tall, slender figures, burst through bushes and ran towards the spiders. Hermione caught a glimpse of a tall man – elf, of course – with white hair and silver armor, shooting at several spiders with arrows. He was unusual quick and light on his feet. She just stood there like a fool, staring at the handsome elf. And there was also a female amongst the elfish warriors, a red haired elf with green clothing who fought just as good and quickly as the males. She killed a bunch of creepy spiders that were surrounding poor Kili.

After the spiders were finished off the white haired elf – apparently the leader – pointed his arrow at them instead! His elves were surrounding them.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf!" The leader looked at them and seemed to be a little puzzled when he saw the one who was standing beside Thorin; Hermione. "A young lady," he said while eyeing her but she didn't say anything, only looked at him. He looked at the elves instead as he figured she wouldn't answer, nodding his head in their direction. "Search them!" And they did as told, quickly taking their weapons and searching every pocket. She heard the elven leader say something about thief and she saw that he had taken Thorin's sword. Hermione were about to say something, angry on the rude elves, when some of the elves had found her sword. "Here's another thief! This blade is forged by _our_ kin!"

"I'm not a thief! It was a gift!" She shouted but was immediately grabbed by an elf with silver hair. The red haired female stared at her, suddenly realizing it was a young woman amongst the dwarfs. "What are you doing here?" She had a soft but yet a harsh voice, her eyes were like steel as she looked at her. "What I'm doing here is no concern for any of you," she responded. The leader looked at Hermione, as if considering what to do with her. But then he called his elves and ordered them to grab hold of the group. They were taken longer into the woods by the elven leader and his guards.

They were led to the Wood elves kingdom, and they were now standing in front of a huge, impressive gate in the middle of Mirkwood forest, (Northern Mirkwood, she heard someone mention). Their leader had walked beside her all the time and was now looking down at her. "You don't have to fear us, lady. As I said, I would not spare the dwarves lives. But I would never kill a lady." Hermione had nothing to say but she couldn't help but stare into his crystal eyes, examining him.

"We trade with the men…" someone suddenly said, it was the female elf. Thorin turned around, scowling at what he called distrustful creatures with too high cheekbones. "…We won't hurt you," she finished.

"But what are you doing in a group of dwarfs?" The white haired leader hadn't stopped looking at her. Hermione looked to the others for help but they said nothing. "I-I'm simply traveling with them, rather than walking alone in the wild…"

"Your explanation is dim, lady," the leader responded. Hermione shrugged at this. "That's the truth." She caught Thorin's eye and he nodded briefly. "Very well…" The leader looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He walked elegantly but also quickly, it seemed as if his light feet weren't touching the ground. "But where did you get that sword? One of my elves told me you're a thief, just like that dark dwarf leader over there…"

"I didn't steal the sword, and neither did he! It was given to us, I promise," Hermione said in an intensely tone. He nodded slowly. "You don't look like a thief, young lady…but I don't trust the dwarf." He was now looking darkly at Thorin, but Thorin were as haughty as always and did not move his eyes away from the leaders. It was quite obvious that this dwarf king was someone you really should respect, the elves didn't cared though.

"Open the gates!"

They had to cross a small bridge over a blue, flowing river and were now waiting for the gates to be opened. Then they entered. Hermione looked over her shoulder, trying to think of something, but there was nothing they could do to escape! And where the hell was Bilbo!? Hermione really hoped he could save them; she shook her head as soon as the thought showed up. He was a brave, smart hobbit…but how were he supposed to free them? It was impossible to escape once they were trapped inside these huge, massive gates!

The elven leader – (Legolas, Hermione heard the female call him) left them and his elves led her and the dwarfs to some cages by several wooden stairs. They caged Hermione as well, even though this Legolas had not planned on doing so. But Thorin were taken to the elvenking Thranduil in the center of the kingdom and Hermione died to know what would happen. It felt like hours had passed when he finally came back to them, dragged by a couple of guards who threw him inside the cage where she and Balin were captured. "Oh dear Merlin, what happened?!" Hermione said and grabbed his arm to help him up. "Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked and received a nod from his leader.

"I told him he could go_ ishkh khakfe andu null_. Him and all his kin!" Thorin responded darkly, his eyes were sparkling in anger. "Thorin you really should not h.."

"I don't trust him and I certainly do _not_ want his help, _our_ quest is none of his business!" He cut her off and sat down, ignoring them both.

"A deal was our only hope," Balin mumbled but Thorin shook his head, looking up in the wooden ceiling. Hermione were about to say something when suddenly, out of the corner of the eye, she noticed a familiar figure with white hair. "I'm sorry they caged you, they did not trust you since you are with these dwarfs, but I shall let you out immediately. My father would like to see you." Legolas were looking at her with his beautiful crystal eyes.

"…alright, I'd like that." she answered hesitantly. There was a sound coming from behind her back and she turned around to see Thorin's only-for-a-moment-shocked face. He narrowed his hard blue eyes. "Would you so soon rather go to your…your _precious_ elf instead of being with m…us!" Balin tried to stop him but he ignored the old dwarf and moved over to her, talking lowly so that Legolas wouldn't hear them:

"_Why_? What is so special about them, can't you just.."

"Thorin," she interrupted. "Don't be angry on me, b-but there is something I must do," she whispered and shot Legolas a quick glance. He had found the right key and put it inside the keyhole. She blushed as she came to think of the elf's probably good hearing, and she hoped he hadn't heard them! Thorin eyed the elf she had been looking at and suddenly became aware of his handsome features…something for a young lady – a longing girl – like Hermione…He felt how a unpleasant feeling were spread throughout his body and he just wanted to punch that damn elf! Who the hell did he think he was?! He looked at Hermione again and noticed how her cheeks flushed a pink shade next to the light skin. The next words that were let out of his mouth could not be stopped: "I knew it!" He had seen how they looked at each other during the walking through Mirkwood…

"What?" Hermione stared at Thorin.

"You may come now," Legolas suddenly said and Thorin couldn't finish what he had wanted to say. Hermione were led to Thranduil, an elvenking she would have been excited to meet hadn't it been for what Thorin had told her. But all she could think of was Thorin's anger. She was beginning to realize something about her leader…could it really – seriously! – be _jealousy_? Well, then she looked forward to give him a little surprise…

Hermione were looking up at a tall Sindarin elf – even taller than Legolas – who were clothed in several layers of sweeping gowns and shining cloaks that matched his status as King of the Wood Elves of Mirkwood. He was wearing a crown that Hermione had to admit were quite creative, with leaves, berries and thorns. And he was beautiful, noble as few, but also cold like ice and snow. "So the rumors were true, there is a witch in Thorin Oakenshield's company of greedy dwarfs…"

"What?! N..no, I.."

"Do not lie, witch! Someone sent out a word and I have received something that belongs to you…" He brought forth something thin, long and brown from under his cloak. Her wand! It was actually her wand! Hermione gaped and stared at what he was holding in his perfectly shaped hand. He chuckled. "You recognize it. But tell me, does it work?" Hermione wanted to jump forward to grab the wand but she calmed down. "I-it doesn't work, but I still want it back! It is very old and belonged to my great-grandmother a-and my great-_great_-grandmother!" That was all she could come up with.

"Perhaps so, but I've taken an interest in this little thing…and I would like to learn about this special, unfamiliar magic of yours." He paused to take a closer look at the wand. "You could teach me…even though your wand does not work?"

"Why would you need my magic?!" She spat.

"I'm not a wizard but I do know about some magic, but this…this is special. In Middle earth there is no magic like this. But that is because you are not from here, isn't it so, young lady?" His voice had grown soft and Hermione shook her head to clear her mind. "I wouldn't mind teaching someone how to use magic, good magic of course. But not to you."

"And why is that, beautiful?" Hermione blinked as she stared into his face. _Beautiful_? She took one step closer. "Because you are caging my friends and besides…" She thought hard to come up with something to trick him even more.

"And besides…?" He looked at her with thick, raised brows. "The wand is ruined, as I said. It doesn't work properly in this wo…in Middle earth."

"Really? Prove it!" He demanded. "What must I do to make it work…do you have a spell I can use?"

"Erm…sure. Just say…_expelliarmus." _She picked up a stone and held it high. "Point the wand at the stone and say it."

"What will happen?" He was looking from the wand to her. Well, it was easy, Hermione thought. The charm would cause the stone to fly out of reach but she wouldn't tell that of course! "You will be able to lift the rock without touching it. It's easy!" She told him the name of the charm again and explained how to move the wand. He did as told and the stone, as expected, were thrown away. "See! The spells I've learned is useless here in Middle earth!" Thranduil tried again and he still couldn't pick up the stone. "Tell me another one then," he said with his deep, silky voice after a while.

Hermione tried to think of something clever. What if she could give him a false spell? A word he had not heard about and that was not even a spell at all? She furrowed her brows, thinking and thinking. What about…

"_Dumbledore_!" She exclaimed. Thranduil blinked. "What? Is that a spell?"

"Actually it is a curse, a curse that makes the victim…fall in love with another person! Try it, if you want. It won't work though." She forced herself to not smile.

"Fall in _love_? That is fascinating..." Before she could answer he pointed the wand at her and 'cursed' her, but nothing – of course – happened. Thranduil threw the wand aside, mumbling something about useless and pointless. He turned around and Hermione were silently and hesitantly moving over to the wand, but stopped as he turned to look at her. "Can you hear that?"

Hermione listened and heard that it indeed was a sound of music…and dancing? She met the king's eyes, questioningly. "Mereth Nuin Giliath," he said and straightened himself in his full height. "The Feast of Starlight." Hermione were confused to see a smile on the cold, haughty elvenking's hard face. "There is nothing like shining, silvery light of a young star, do you not think?" Hermione nodded briefly.

"It would be wrong to invite a witch, but you are not only a witch, are you? A young lady of the men…and I am friendly to the men."

"I would like to return to my friends," she answered and met his blue eyes. His smile faded. "Would you rather be in the cage with filthy dwarfs than joining me and my elves in our feast?"

"It sounded very beautiful and I do not think I would be bored, but.."

"Then come with me…Hermione." He smiled at her with one raised brow. She blinked and looked at him in confusion. "How did you know my name?"

"I heard he say it…and I could have sworn his hard voice has never been softer…"

"…Okay…well, anyway…I'm afraid I won't be joining that feast. But I would like to return to my friends, the ones who have taken care of me during _weeks_ of traveling. If you must cage them, then I _will_ be caged myself!"

"Very well, witch! Go! But take that useless _stick_ with you; throw it away before I do it myself." Hermione grabbed her wand and nodded her head. "I will. Now, let me go to the others." Thranduil motioned for some of his guards to escort her to the cages and she left Thranduil alone. She tucked the wand away in her pocket as quick as she could and then took a stick from a nearby wall when they didn't watch her. She spotted an opening on the floor and stopped there to throw away the stick. "What are you doing?" Some of the guards asked. Hermione turned to look at him when the stick was gone. "I did what he wished; I threw away something that belonged to me. You must tell him that when you return to him." The guards nodded hesitantly.

They opened the cage and she suddenly found herself behind bars again, with Balin and Thorin. "What are you doing here?" Thorin asked. Balin smiled and came to greet her, at least _one_ guy were happy to see her! "I'm here to help you," she whispered even though it was no elves outside of the bars.

"Have you not noticed…? You are _captured_ and won't get out!" He spat.

"Yes, but not for long," she said and raised her wand. This made both of them gape in shock. "How did you get it back?" Balin questioned.

"Thranduil had it, and god knows how…but he thinks it's broken, I tricked him!" She couldn't help but giggle like a fourteen year old teenager. "And now we can get out, they are having a feast and it's much safer to escape."

"Good..," Thorin said unsurely. "But how are we supposed to get out? Wouldn't it be too risky to cast a…a crushing spell?" He knew nothing about spells and charms but assumed she would have to use a spell that would smash the bars, but he was wrong. "I don't have to destroy the cage, I can open it." She smiled and turned around, whispering a familiar spell… "_Alohomora_." The cage was suddenly opened. And they moved quickly and silently outside.

She opened the other cages as well and received happy smiles and cheering. "You must be quiet," she whispered as their voices got too high. Thorin gathered them all while she went to the last cage where Kili was, but stopped in her tracks as she saw a small figure outside of the bars with a key in his hand. He let out Kili.

"Bilbo!" They all rushed over to the hobbit. "Where have you been?" "How did you get inside without being noticed by guards?" Everyone asked questions at the same time, puzzled to find their burglar again. "We have no time for this," Thorin said and Bilbo nodded. "Follow me to the wine cellar!" He said and motioned for them to walk down some stairs. They were quickly and frantically making their way down and didn't stopped before Bilbo turned around and told them to be quiet. No wonder; by a table it were too elves, drunk and passed out. Hermione were surprised to see this, she had never expected to see elves in a situation such as this! The Wood elves were quite different from Elrond's elves!

"This way!" Bilbo whispered as loudly as he dared and Hermione and Thorin were the only one who did as told, the others were hesitating. "Come on," Thorin said impatiently and they followed him. "Why aren't you leading us out?!" Kili said as they had stopped by a big number of barrels. "Climb into them!" Bilbo said impatiently and practically begged them to obey with his eyes. Hermione gaped and the others weren't less surprised and shocked. "Are you outta your mind?!"

"They'll find us!" Some of the oldest answered all the while almost every dwarves mumbled about _too_ _risky_…_madness_…_distrustful._

"Do as he say," Thorin suddenly interrupted everyone and they did immediately as told. Hermione couldn't help but smile at this. But the smile faded as she heard a sound behind her back. "They are waking up!" She whispered in fear.

"Get inside then!" Thorin said and helped her inside one of the barrels with ease. He climbed up beside her and then everyone was ready for what would happen next…Hermione looked to Bilbo for some explanation and he moved away. He grabbed a lever, pulled it and the floorboard under the barrels was opened. They fell down into a cold, dark river!

**Don't ask me how Thranduil got the wand LOL, I'm afraid I must leave that to your imagination 'cause at the moment I have none! Hope you liked it and please keep read and review my chapters and thanks a bunch for last reviews! :D**

**I've used some – not many – movie quotes…so they belong to the director himself of course, Peter Jackson! ;) **

**One more thing before going to bed…I **_**promise**_** the next chapter will be more romantic! So be patient please…. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione cursed under her breath as Legolas ordered his guards to shut the gates. They couldn't get through! She raised her wand but couldn't do _one_ thing before she suddenly felt a horrible pain in her arm. She dropped her wand and groaned. An orc had hit her with something heavy and hard, a rock-weapon or something…No one noticed this and kept fighting and trying their best to open the gates. She saw Thorin's dark head by the gates, his strong hands hitting the bars. She were weakly fighting back but knew it was pointless; they were surrounded by orcs and elves. Legolas and the she-elf were shooting arrows and dodged to the others side as a huge orc scout tried to hit them with a sledgehammer.

Hermione gasped as she saw that Fili suddenly were on the bridge, trying his best to open the gates, but he was hit by an arrow and fell down. An orc came upon him and Hermione waved with her arms. "Fili!" The orc couldn't do much though, before he too was attacked…by the red haired she-elf, actually! She breathed out in relief.

Hermione looked down in her barrel as she came to think of the wand. Where was it?! "Oh no, how irresponsible!" She wanted to punch herself, 'cause she would have deserved it! Now it probably where in the water, lost again! Very painfully wounded arm or not, she should have been more careful!

The thoughts were swept away as she saw that Kili were weakly opening the gates despite being in great pain, he managed it and they could all pass through and escape. Kili jumped down and groaned as he hit a barrel, Fili helped him and they could finally escape down the river.

Orcs were following them all the while fighting against elves with their swords, hammers and axes. Oin were almost hit by an arrow but managed to move away from it. The orcs that were closest to them were luckily killed by the red haired elf and Hermione wondered if she was trying to help them, she seemed to be different from the elf guards who wanted to please their king by taking them back. Well, she had helped Kili twice, first time with the spiders and then on the bridge. Hermione forgot the dramatic situation for a little while as her eyes went from Kili to the she-elf….hmmm…

She looked up as she became aware of the very small number of orcs and elves. Many had been slayed and killed and Bombur were on land, fighting against orc scouts! How did he end up there?! Hermione were gaping at the fat dwarf who still had his barrel around his body, arms and legs sticking out through the wood. The river was flowing faster, and an orc who tried to get her fell into the water as he suddenly were hit by an arrow. Hermione tilted her head up to see if she could find out who had saved her. It was Legolas! He looked at her but she was now looking at a gray beast – another orc – that was slowly coming up behind his back. She liked the elves but more or less looked at the Wood elves as enemies since they had caged them, but she couldn't bring herself to watch the fascinating Prince of the Woodland realm die. He had not been mean to her. "Watch out!" She screamed and he immediately turned around, killing the orc before he could raise his hairy, black arms. He gave her a quick nod before continuing the fight and she, Bilbo and the dwarfs floated quicker and quicker away from the 'battlefield.'

A little while later the river had slowed down and they were softly floating away. Thorin asked if Bofur saw someone behind their back but they were at the moment safe. They could finally get out of the barrels as they reached the shore.

Kili were groaning in pain and Bofur were looking at the wound. "Are you alright, lad?"

"I'm fine..I-it's nothing." He shook his head and gave him a smile that looked more like a grimace. Hermione rushed over to him. "Let me see." Hermione looked and didn't like what she saw; it was not pretty and had to be very painful! "Erm..maybe you would need this?" Bofur suddenly said and she spun around. He was holding her wand!

"It was floating in the water and I picked it up." He gave it to her and she gave him back a quick hug. "Thank you! I lost it because one of the orcs nearly smashed my arm!"

Before any of them could reply she bent down beside Kili, casting a spell she hoped would help. But it alleviated the wound only a little. She tried over and over again but no spells or charms managed to heal it properly. "I don't understand," she muttered in frustration. "The spell should be able to heal better than this! There must be something…I don't know..unusual about this wound! I'm sorry Kili!" She really wanted to help him but it seemed as if there was nothing she could do. "It's alright, Hermione," he answered weakly.

"He needs binding," Fili said and Bofur quickly found some cloth he could use. When it was done Thorin helped Kili up. "We must go now before the orc scouts find us! Quickly, everyone! We _must_ keep moving." They were hesitantly following their leader but Balin stopped. "Where to? A lake lies between us and that mountain! How are we supposed to cross the lake?"

"So…then we go around?" Bilbo asked unsurely.

"Then the orcs will run us down! And we we've no weapons to defend ourselves!" Dwalin replied in frustration. Hermione were standing a little by herself, trying to fix the arm with her wand. It was healed better than what Fili's leg had been. It was strange! She still felt a slight pain though, but it was better. She looked at Kili, concerned and unsure. Her thoughts was swept away as someone mentioned food, she was beginning to feel hungry, as a matter of fact. "I can do the stew," Bilbo said. "Bofur, bring me some eggs and meat."

"No, we must keep moving," Thorin interrupted but stopped in his tracks as his eyes landed on Hermione, as if he came to think of something. He sighed. "Alright, we're all hungry anyway. But be quick!" And Bilbo and Bombur were suddenly doing their best to finish the cooking quickly and without a sound. Then Thorin ordered the others to empty their bags for food that could be used in the stew. Hermione moved over to Kili who were sitting on a fallen trunk but Thorin were suddenly standing right in front of her. "May I have a word with you?" It didn't exactly sound like a question when he used that dark tone…She shrugged and they made their way behind a cliff-like rock by the forest. He was silent for a moment, as if wondering what to say. But after a little while she finally managed to catch his eye. He sighed deeply. "Hermione, I…I would like to give you a…well, a warning." It seemed as if he weren't sure if he should tell her and she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"…the elf prince," he muttered clenching his teeth. His blue eyes wandered from rock to rock, and then back to her even more confused face. "Erm…Legolas?" As the wood elf prince's name was spoken a look of resentment cross his distinctive face. He forced himself to give an indifferent nod and she sighed softly. "Look, I know he is the son of your enemy, but he isn't that bad, really." Thorin stared into her face.

"That's because you're a human – not only a witch. He is good to the men. But I am sure he is _more_ than good to you…"

"What do you mean by saying all this…?" Hermione wanted to go to the others. Thorin had apparently nothing reasonable to say to her! "Do you not understand? Do you think I did not notice how you two were walking beside each other…looking at each other… you blushed like a fool when he let you out of the cage! He saved you from the orc in the river – I don't blame him for that of course – but _you_…you saved him too! Why, Hermione? You're part of my company and those who are our enemies are _yours_ too!" He had to exhale deeply after talking so much and quickly. Hermione were gaping at him, feeling puzzled now.

"As I said, he really isn't that bad. I just couldn't sit there and watch him die! B-but there is nothing between Legolas and me!" She couldn't help but blush and it clearly didn't amuse him. "Well, you were still looking at each other as if you were more than friends!"

"Well, if that really was a fact…why would you ever care?" She challenged. She thought she knew why, but she had to ask anyway, even though she could feel that something had developed between the two of them.

She had managed to make him surprised. He was blinking, and then scratching his neck nervously, mumbling something in his beard. "What did you say?"

"I…I don'twantyoutobewiththatdamnelf." Hermione sighed aloud in annoyance, but she thought she heard him say something about _that_ _damn_ _elf_.

"You don't have to be jealous," she immediately blurted out, startling both of them. Even Thorin was blushing now! But he had nothing to say, he only stared down in the grass, as if wishing to disappear in a hole in the ground. "…'cause he can't be compared to you," she whispered so softly that he barely heard her. But the look on his face showed her how surprised he was – despite knowing that something had slowly grown between them the last weeks. He stared at her, openmouthed and wide-eyed.

She hesitantly and carefully did as he had done to her in Beorn's house; reached her hand to sneak it around his neck, slowly tugging his face closer to hers before he could stop her. She slowly moved closer to his stiff body, feeling unusual brave, and brushed her supple, trembling lips over his rough but yet soft ones. It was like taking a bite of chocolate; when you first have eaten one piece of the chocolate bar you simply must take another bite! And well, the next thing she did was of course wrapping her arms around his neck, and then leaned in and covered his lips with hers, kissing him softly and with closed eyes. She quickly broke their first kiss to look into his eyes, not _quite_ sure if she should stop or continue. He looked at her with wide eyes and she guessed he hadn't blinked ever since she told him Legolas couldn't be compared to him.

Thorin couldn't believe what was happening. She had been the one to do the next move – that move he had been waiting for (without actually knowing it) ever since in the misty mountains – their first kiss…it had been something between them, he knew that…but now it was truly confirmed! "Shouldn't I have kissed you…?" She asked unsurely and took a step away from him, suddenly feeling foolish. Hadn't it been jealousy?

Thorin snorted silently. _Shouldn't I have kissed you? _Did she really think he hadn't enjoyed it?! He caught her eye as he grabbed her warm hands, pulling her into him and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

"You've bewitched me," he whispered hoarsely after a while, between the sweet kisses. Then he mumbled something in a language she did not understand, and she looked confused at him when they broke hold. "What did you say?" She said, her trembling breath catching in her throat.

Thorin touched her skin carefully, softly tracing his fingers from her cheek bone to the hollow of her slender neck. He looked into her face and he had the softest expression she had ever seen… "_Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak_," he whispered all the while caressing her with rough, careful and yet soft fingers. Hermione swayed ever so slightly and everything that was happening – the kisses, his caressing hands and the love in his blue eyes – it felt unreal but also wonderful. And she realized something when he said those dwarfish words; even though she didn't know the meaning of them…she was in love with Thorin Oakenshield!

"I desire you more than an endless vein of mithril," he translated. It was a typical dwarfish way to tell someone how much one meant to them, but still…she had never been more amazed and totally lifted up in the sky. Again she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and full on his lips, and he hungrily responded it.

"Thorin, Hermione! You must come!" Someone suddenly shouted and they immediately moved away from each other, feeling flushed. Thorin ran his fingers through his dark locks and then looked over his shoulders. "Something must have happened," he said, concerned. Hermione tamed her hair – he had messed it up with eager hands, she didn't mind though…

"Okay, let's go then," she said and pulled herself together.

The first thing she noticed when they got back was a tall man with dark brown hair and his arrow pointed at their friends. It was a man and in the background, by the riverside, she noticed a long boat. It was his boat, she guessed. The dwarfs – especially Dwalin – didn't trust the man and he were growling something Hermione didn't hear. But it seemed like Balin were trying to make a deal with him. The man lowered his arrow but looked suspiciously at Hermione and Thorin when they arrived at the rocky landscape.

They introduced themselves. His name was Bard and he was from the Lake-town. He had one son and two daughters, but his wife was dead. The dwarfs didn't seem to either trust or like him and Hermione rolled her eyes at their suspicion. But the man weren't over-excited to meet them either – Hermione understood by the look on his face. He was going to help them though, and so Balin and Dwalin helped him put barrels onto his barge.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," Balin said as he received a rope.

"Aye. But for that you would need a smuggler," Bard answered. Balin nodded his white head, interested.

They were crossing a gray, misty lake. A thick fog was surrounding them and in the distance she saw a silhouette of a great, dark mountain. She let out a startled yelp as she caught a glimpse of a protruding rock who would have hit the side of the barge hadn't the bowman turned his boat a little to the side, smoothly sailing past the stone.

"I was born and bred on these waters, master dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I wouldn't do it here," Bard said when Thorin asked him if we were trying to drown them. They all silenced after this, but soon chatted again. They were emptying their pockets for coins so that they could pay him. Hermione had nothing to give, not a single coin this man would find useful. She was sitting between Dwalin and Thorin, and she thought she heard Dwalin say that he did not like the bowman. "He is helping us," Hermione said, she had not talked since they met Bard. "Be thankful we met him instead of scouts or…Thranduil's guards!" Dwalin glared at her, mumbling something about ignorant men-folk.

Gloin were complaining about what he had seen for his investment; grief and misery. He was absolutely not happy to give the man his coins but changed his mind as he saw (the Lonely Mountain, Hermione heard someone mumble). Everyone's attention was caught by those impressive mountains, and as the barge sailed through the thickest mist, they could see a better view of it. Hermione studied what Thorin had been dreaming and talking about for so long with interested eyes. This would be exciting…if the crossing of the lake soon would come to an end, that is. She sighed and looked to Thorin, expecting to find a smile on his mouth. And he did, the lips that she had kissed were curled in a reverently smile. His blue eyes wandered from the Lonely Mountain to her face. It was a soft, warm moment and she felt how her heart jumped in her chest at the tender look he was giving her. They were thinking about the same, no doubt. The wonderful kiss!

But they 'woke up' as the gray lake-town revealed itself between lots of swirling mist. Again they climbed inside the barrels, since they after all were going to be smuggled. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust as Bard started to throw lots of dead fish into the barrels so that they weren't visible. Thorin motioned for her to follow him but Bard stopped him. "She has nothing to do with your people and your quest, master dwarf. She is perhaps one of you now, but that was never meant to happen." He was now looking darkly at her and she looked another way.

"What do you mean? She must hide as well!" Thorin said while finding himself a barrel.

"You are not from her, young lady, am I right?" Bard asked suspiciously, as if he hadn't heard Thorin. She nodded her head hesitantly without looking to Thorin.

"I'm not exactly from here, no," she responded. "I-I'm from…north, far away. But I don't want to discuss that now, were almost there." She looked at a port just outside of the gray town. "Hide yourself, Thorin," she told the dwarf king and he sat down in the barrel.

"I think I'll stay away from those barrels, filled with fish. They won't find me suspicious, or what do you think?"

"Well, you're not exactly dressed like an ordinary young lady," Bard said. Hermione understood why. She was still wearing Thorin's sky blue shirt plus a gray cloak and brown trousers that she was given in Rivendell. "I'll just tell them I know the elves, if they ask," she answered.

"Alright," he muttered clenching his fists. "I hope this won't give me any problems though. But you _are_ a human and not a dwarf – these men you soon will meet haven't seen dwarfs ever since Erebor was taken. Many of their families were killed by that fire-drake."

Hermione nodded and she noticed that Thorin still hadn't done as she had said. "I suggest you jump into one of the barrels!" Thorin told her.

"You must hide. Now! Don't worry about me," she assured him. He didn't want to listen, but rather put her into some of the barrels himself. But before he could do that Bard and she did what they could before they were seen – hiding the stubborn dwarf, 'cause now they would very soon arrive at the toll gate. Bard told them to shut their mouth as some of the dwarfs moaned inside the stinky barrels, and then – when Thorin disappeared under a bunch of dead fishes – a middle-aged man stepped out of his lodging after shouting something at Bard. When he saw the bowman his expression were changed. "Oh, it's you, Bard!"

**Okay, so that's it for now…hope you liked it ;) All rights to Tolkien and a little to Peter Jackson of course; Tauriel and some of the quotes- (they are from the movie)**

**Let me know what you think! ^^,**


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione looked at Alfrid, as she had heard Bard call him. He was dressed in black, wore a hat that looked like an upturned cooking pan with earflaps and he had mono brows. He had asked her questions – as she had expected and she was now very relieved when he finally motioned for them to keep moving. They had nearly been revealed when some guards were commanded to empty the barrels over the side, but Bard managed to prevent this from happening by mentioning that he would have a problem when the people heard that this master had dumped fish back in the lake.

"Raise the gate!" Some of the men shouted and they could finally go. Bard and Alfrid exchanged a few more words in what sounded like menace – neither of them was happy to see each other, and she only understood Bard. Alfrid didn't look like a good person, rather unpleasant and selfish. He looked at her one last time with curiosity before quickly turning around, finally leaving them.

After smuggling the dwarfs into the Lake-town, Hermione and Bard helped them out of the barrels, and sadly a man saw them but Bard gave him a coin and all of the fish, telling him to not talk about it to anyone.

"Follow me," Bard told them when everyone was on their feet again. Hermione found Thorin in the crowd of smelly dwarfs and she ran beside him. "How did it go with you?" He asked and shot her a glance. "Good," she responded. "Could have been much worse…" She looked at him and smelled a slight odor of fish. "…for example being inside of a barrel with stinky, dead fish," she couldn't help but tease. Thorin rolled his eyes, though a smile curled up the corners of his mouth.

They ran down the dock in the shadows from gray wooden houses that towered above them and went inside a small alley under a bridge where it was dark and not a single person to see. Bard told them were to go but stopped her as she was about to follow the others. "It's okay, miss. I haven't smuggled you into the town, you don't have to take that…way. You'll see them again within minutes anyway."

"But I…" Hermione couldn't say more as she was interrupted by Thorin.

"It's alright, do as he says, Hermione." She looked into his face and suddenly – despite the stressful situation – she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck again. It felt so good when he looked at her with love in his eyes…and spoke with that protective, soft voice. She nodded quickly to clear her mind and she followed Bard, leaving the others for a while.

After a little while later they came to some stairs, which led up to his home, Hermione assumed. They went up the stairs.

Hermione had held her breath during the rush but could finally breathe out now as she was inside, waiting for the others. And she didn't realize they weren't alone in the simple home until now, when she noticed two young girls – Bard's daughters, of course.

The youngest girl hugged her father tight. "Da'! Where have you been?" Bard patted her head and spoke softly to her daughter, and then the oldest daughter rushed over to embrace him as well.

"This is Sigrid," Bard said to Hermione and then looked at the youngest. "And this is Tilda." Hermione gave a wave, smiling hesitantly. "Hi. My name is Hermione Granger."

"You have an odd name," Tilda blurted out. And Bard couldn't reprove her before Hermione let out a chuckle. "You're not the only one who thinks so."

Suddenly there was a sound, like a grumpy bull that were about to attack. Sigrid said something about dwarves and toilet as she looked down the stairs. Hermione raised an eyebrow. So they had taken _that_ way? Indeed they had, and now Bain, (Bard's son) banged his foot on the floor board and Dwalin's head popped up from the toilet downstairs, growling and grimacing. They came up the toilet, wet, dirty and not very happy at all! Bilbo climbed up after Dwalin and then all the others came up.

One hour later they had all washed away the worst filth from their faces and hands and were now offered clean clothes.

"Thanks, Bard," Hermione said as she received a simple, old but yet a warm shirt and a red scarf. "It may not be the best fit, but the shirt and the scarf will keep you warm. That shirt you're wearing now is worn and too thin in this town where you're surrounded by water and damp air."

"You're being too kind, but I'd like to burrow it thank you."

"You can have it. It belonged to my wife…None of us need it anymore…" He looked another way and Hermione understood that this conversation definitely were over. "I'm sorry," she murmured softly and he looked at her again, giving her a quick nod. The dwarfs were changing and those who were finished changing, sat down by the fire. Bilbo was talking to Tilda; the young girl had offered him some clothes. Sigrid and Bain were chatting with Fili and Kili. Thorin were nowhere else to be seen.

"You can change over there," Bard said and pointed at a door. "You'll find a privacy screen by the back porch." Hermione nodded and she made her way to the screen that surely had belonged to his deceased wife. It was a dark, small room with back porch where she could see the lake-town from – in all its gloom. She walked behind the privacy screen, studied the lake-town through the brown window glass while unbuttoning the shirt.

"Who is there?" Someone suddenly asked and Hermione jumped up in fear. It was Thorin – of course…she would have recognized that smooth, deep male voice anywhere! "It's me," she replied after finding back her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm changing," Thorin said. She could hear on his voice that he had gotten nearer. Hermione nodded to herself and finally pulled the sky blue shirt off over her head, throwing it on the floor.

"And you too…so I hear," Thorin said lowly, and she could almost feel that he was smiling. "Yes, he had no use for this shirt, so he gave it to me. Then you can have back your shirt." She put on the clothes she had been given, picked up his shirt and without thinking, moved away from the screen to meet him – she discovered he weren't done changing. He had just peeled away the tunic and the coat away from his body and his trousers weren't properly on, she could see black underwear against suntan, rough skin. Hermione quickly looked another way. "I-I'm sorry…I shall let you change in privacy." She intended to go but he stopped her.

"It's alright, you've already seen me like this…practically naked." He looked at her, a little amused as he noticed the blush on her cheeks. Hermione nodded and finally dared to look into his face, discovering that his blue orbs were shining at her. Her eyes were once again wandering down to his chest and she gulped. Then she became aware of the cloth across his chest, the wound. "Is it better…your wound?"

"Yes…but what is that?" Thorin looked at her arm; the sleeves weren't so long and revealed a dark blue mark on her light skin. "…I heard you mention an ork who had hit you…?"

"Yes, it was a huge weapon…it felt like my arm was smashed," she responded and grimaced. "But it is as good as fixed. I casted a healing spell."

"I can see that. An orc scout's weapon would have destroyed that feminine arm with ease." He took one step closer and carefully grabbed her arm; with the other hand he touched the blue mark, smoothly brushing his fingertips over the sore area. "Does is it hurt?" He whispered hoarsely as he heard her let out a low moan. "Erm…not that bad," she mumbled and blushed, embarrassed by the pleasurable moan she had given him by accident. He had a man's rough, big working hands, but they were surprisingly soft at the same time and good at caressing her! He should put on some clothes and leave the room, but he didn't stop though, just carried on all the while she reached her hand to give him light touches were the wound was. Her fingertips brushed over the cloth very carefully, circled over and over again. She froze as he suddenly touched her hand, took it in his and brought it beneath the cloth, where she could feel his skin against her palm. His other hand had removed itself from the blue mark and was wandering up her shoulder. And she did as he apparently wanted her to do – touched him ever so slightly. She stopped the slow movements as she reached to the left side of the strong chest, where the heart was beating wildly. She met his eyes and he nodded briefly, thinking of the same as she…Hermione then took his hand that was resting on her shoulder, brought it down to her chest… "You make my heart beat quickly as well," she murmured softly as his hands lied upon the area where the heart was hidden under. "Aye," he whispered, his breath catching in his throat. And then – like the short hour they had spent on shore before coming with Bard – they leaned in. But this time he did next move and brought his lips down to hers and covered her delicious, pink, wet mouth with his.

When he let go off her lips, he said: "I should not have kissed you, you are so young and innocent and I should NOT do it, _this_. But…I must admit that I….that I am practically crazy about you right now!" He almost looked ashamed after saying the last part and Hermione furrowed her brows. "I'm 18 years old, Thorin. Look, I don't know how old you are, but I'm of age."

"I know…you're absolutely not a child, I can easily see that. But compared to me…well…do you know my age?" He looked at her with thick, raised brows and received a questioningly look from the girl that had accidently stolen his heart. He sighed and hated himself from bringing this up now, when they just had kissed and she had looked at him in that loving way. Maybe she would find it disgusting to be near him after this, when she discovered how old he actually was compared to her, the innocent, virginal youth!

"Hermione…I am 195 years old. It may sound very horrible, but dwarfs live for a very long time."

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione gaped at him. "195?!" Thorin sighed and looked another way. _Well, there goes that special someone I've finally understood who was_! So…she wouldn't come near him after this, or what? 'Cause why would she want him after what he had told her?!

"So…you're like an elf…? You've been living for a long time but still looks like a young man – dwarf?"

"I'm not exactly like an elf…they are immortal. But almost like that, yes," he answered, still not looking at her. "Hermione…," he hesitantly said after a while. "I understand that you would not like to come near me anymore, well, not in the same way as this…the kissing and all. You surely are disgusted now that you know that you've been kissing a 195 years old dwarf…" He finally caught her eye. She had been quiet for a while – as if letting the "news" sink in – but now she finally had an answer.

"Disgusted?" She asked confused and grabbed his hands to catch his attention. "I don't look at you as _old_ despite the fact that you've been living for 195 years. No, that's not what I think of you, Thorin. You look good and young. And I think you get more and more handsome by every day. You see,..I-I am crazy about you as well… and I just don't care right now about the fact that all this was never meant to happen; us…a witch and a dwarf…I still want you."

"Oh, Hermione." And he kissed her, and then again and again. There was no space at all between their bodies and lips. And they didn't quite 'wake up' to the reality before they heard some of the dwarfs from the living room, calling out something. Hermione quickly fixed her hair that was a complete mess, as she assumed.

"Don't do that. You look beautiful."

Hermione blushed deeply and forced herself to not giggle like a fourteen year old, love-sick fool. How did he manage to make her so shaken and foolish and giddy?! He said not long ago that she had bewitched him…but it seemed as if he had put a spell on her as well! "We should go now, they'll wonder where we are," she said instead.

"Alright, you go first. I must put on the shirt," he answered. Hermione nodded and turned around, about to open the door, when she changed her mind and moved over to him. Once again their lips met in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily, and she was very surprised that she had had this sort of feelings – the desire, the wild passion – all the time without knowing it. Well, he had apparently woken these amazing feelings inside her. Thorin didn't want to, but stopped anyway. "You must go now, Hermione. Be quick."

"Alright, I-I shall let you change," she stammered and looked at him with rosy cheeks. "I didn't mean to be improper; it's not like me at all! B-but I just couldn't st.."

"Yes, I know, Hermione. Don't think about it, I didn't mind…" He smiled in a kinda seductive way and it made her heart go crazy inside her chest. She pulled herself together and left him, quickly rushing over to the others in the living room. Hopefully they wouldn't suspect something!

**Okay, this is not much at all but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thank you very much for feedback and do send me more ideas – if you want that ^^,**

**Let me know what you think. C;**


	13. Chapter 13

A little while later they all sat by the fire, and Hermione was happy for that – 'cause if someone asked her why her cheeks were SO red, she could just blame the hot fire. She and Bilbo were chatting every now and then while the dwarves talked about Durin's day and what would happen if they did not find the hidden door in the mountain – they were being concerned if the quest had been for nothing. Thorin looked suddenly at her and she – if possible – blushed even more. She had kissed him like she never had kissed anyone before and pressed herself against him so hard and passionately! She felt so embarrassed after being so loose! But he felt the same way, and it was just how it was…it was quite normal, Hermione told herself. Natural! But it had not taken as long as it took her and Ron to kiss each other – _years_! She and Thorin had known each other for many weeks, at least one month, when they finally kissed. Truly kissed, and it could definitely _be_ compared to what she and Ron – not much really – had shared. She smiled warmly at Thorin before shyly looking down at her hands. But he couldn't say much to her when suddenly, the door was opened and Bard rushed inside with the weapons he had promised them. He dumped the weapons on the table and removed the cloth – revealing simply weapons that the dwarves weren't happy to see. Thorin picked up one of the items and asked what it was.

"Pike hook," Bard answered. "Made from an old harpoon."

"And this?" Kili asked.

"A Crow bill, we call it," Bard said and looked at them all with raised brows, as if waiting for their reactions.

"We paid for weapons! Swords and axes!" And after Oin said this, they all began to complain. Hermione understood them – they had paid Bard and believed they would get real weapons to protect themselves with in the mountain. But most of this would be useless. The dwarves dumped back the weapons on the table and it was then Bard came with his explanation. "You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key."

"Ah well, then I see," Hermione said. "This is the best we could get, I guess." And at this Bard nodded his head.

"Aye, lass, you're right," Balin said, and then looked at his leader. "Thorin, we must take what's on offer and leave now, we have no other choice."

"You can't leave," Bard said and Dwalin shot him an angry look – he couldn't say much though, before Bard told them why. Spies were watching the house and they could not leave until it was dark! So it was nothing to do but sit down and wait, they weren't happy about this though. But Hermione moved over to the girls, as there was nothing she could do at the moment. Bard said something to his son before rushing through the door and outside to the town.

"So…why are you travelling with dwarves?" Sigrid asked. Hermione smiled even though she was a little tired of that question.

"I had no one else to travel with in that wilderness I was in," Hermione said after a little while. Tilda walked over to Bilbo – it seemed like the little girl had taken an interest in the hobbit. Hermione and Sigrid sat down by the table and she was pleased to have someone – a girl on her own age – to chat with for a little while before going to the mountain where the dragon was.

"So you accidently became a member of the group?" Sigrid asked and chuckled. Hermione smiled knowingly; as a matter-of-factly; oh yes, she accidently and literally bumped into them, well…nearly.

"But, Hermione…?" Sigrid leaned a little closer. "…he is quite handsome, isn't he?" When she heard the word _Handsome_ she immediately thought of Thorin and looked at him, but Sigrid was looking at Kili. "And his brother isn't that bad either, don't you agree?"

"Yes," Hermione said dreamily. "Very handsome indeed."

"No, I meant Kili and Fili," Sigrid suddenly said and giggled. "But I'm not surprised though."

"What?" Hermione blurted. "I am looking at them _now_, and they are…well, handsome." She was blushing madly.

"Oh yeah, but not as handsome as their leader, huh? I saw how you looked at him, Hermione." Sigrid smiled teasingly and elbowed her in the side. "Oh hush!" Hermione avoided looking at the brunette and she was NOT disappointed when Balin interrupted them. "Are you coming, lass?"

"But we must wait," Hermione answered, confused now. "Didn't you hear Bard?"

"Yes, we did," Thorin said and looked at her. "But we shall go anyway, and you will come with us now, immediately."

"Of course she will! She's part of the company!" Bofur said and grabbed her arm. "We must go before he gets back!" And she soon understood that it was pointless to argue – many of the dwarves were already outside and Bain, poor boy, were trying to stop them but _that_ was pointless!

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "But please tell your father that we are very thankful for his help."

"Be careful, Hermione," Sigrid said. "I hope we will meet again soon."

"I hope so too! It was nice to see you," Hermione replied before being dragged outside, more or less.

After a while, when they had passed the docks, they stopped to see if someone was watching them and then hid themselves in the dark. "Where exactly are we going?" Hermione whispered.

"Why to the city armory of course!" Dwalin spat. "Did you really think that the weapons Bard brought us are good enough?!"

"Of course not, but why can't we just…"

"No, lass! If we must steal, then let's do it _now_ before it's too late!"

"Be calm," Thorin warned him. "How was Hermione supposed to know what we had planned – entering the city armory to steal weapon? So from now on I suggest we all keep quiet until we're out of this town." Thorin motioned for them to make a run for it, and so they did, and then broke into the building where the armory was as quick as they could without being noticed.

"Good," Thorin said, "now let's find the weapon, and then we heads straight towards the mountain."

Hermione were running beside Kili and noticed how a look of pain crossed his face every now and then. "You should have stayed in Bard's house," Hermione said softly to not anger him. But that didn't help; he was rather offended.

"No!" He blurted out. "I'm coming with you of course, and now – if you would excuse me – we have to take the weapons and get the hell outta here!"

"I know," Hermione replied and was truly sorry for him. "But you are sick, I can see _that._"

"Well, there's nothing to do about that, Hermione!" He answered and weakly followed them and jumped down some stairs, despite being in great pain – as Hermione assumed.

They started to collect weapons all the while looking behind their backs, but they had still not been seen. Hermione looked at Thorin, who was collecting more than the others, he was strong, and that was absolutely for sure! But she noticed that he also was concerned. Well, not as concerned as she – Kili probably looked at her as an overprotecting mother nr 2 right now!

"Are you alright?" He asked, but Kili were still being stubborn and said he were fine. "Let's just get out of here." And then the young dwarf walked past them to go down the stairs, but stumbled and fell.

Both Hermione and Thorin (the others were right behind them with their hands full of weapons) rushed to Kili, but couldn't do much as they suddenly realized they weren't alone in the building. "Shit!"

"Run!" Some of them shouted and Hermione understood that some guards were nearby, or…well, actually right behind them now! Hermione pulled out her wand, but Thorin stopped her right before being grabbed by a huge bear of a man. "Don't let them understand," he whispered as loud as he dared, and she immediately understood. _Don't let them understand that you're a witch_. But what could she do then? Try to cast without being noticed, yes! And that she did, but it didn't take long before she also were captured, when a man from behind her back rushed to grab her arms, and she was then helpless.

Like in the misty mountains, they were brought before the leader of the people, the one they called 'the master.' It was a fat man with red, thin hair; standing at the top of some stairs outside of his home – the finest house in the gray, gloomy town of fishermen. And beside the master she suddenly noticed a thin, black character – It was Alfrid, the unpleasant man they met at the toll gate. She looked around and saw that many of the people had heard the noise, and were now surrounding them. But she looked up again as she heard the master growl something to one of his guards, clearly not pleased to be interrupted at this time of the day. It was getting late and dark and cold outside – and it had begun snowing!

"They attempted to steal weapon, sire," some of the men told him.

"Enemies of the state, huh?" The master of the Lake-town asked and Alfrid said something to his master, but were interrupted as Dwalin moved closer to them. "Hold your tongue! This is no common criminal! It is Thorin! Son of Thráin, son of Thrór!"

Thorin stepped closer too, and looked sternly at the master. "We're the dwarves that lost Erebor, and we have come back to reclaim our homeland."

The people around them started mumbling to each other after hearing this, but silenced as Thorin continued talking. Hermione looked at him with open mouth and wide eyes, as if suddenly realizing how very important this was to him – and how special everything was, this was not a common, ordinary quest. It meant really much to them and Hermione wanted to be helpful, really! They wanted back their homeland, but surely also the treasures inside the mountain…Hermione didn't really like _that_ so very much and she was worried. Beorn had warned her, and she had also heard some of the elves mention the greed of the dwarves. Well, men could be very greedy too, but the worst was the fact that it could go to their heads – the lust of gold – and one could get mad, as she had heard. But she couldn't think of that now, instead she looked at the dwarf kind that made her heart beat so quickly.

"I would see those days return," Thorin said in a soft, almost loving way, and their eyes met. But then his voice rose high and strong: "I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" The people started cheering, but shut their mouth as a dark, familiar man pushed through the crowd – Bard!

"Death! That is what you'll bring upon us! If you awaken the fire-drake, it will destroy us all!"

Hermione had not been thinking about that, and now she looked from Bard to Thorin, unsure and worried. She understood both of them, but what could SHE do?! If they stopped now the quest would be for nothing! No, they had to defeat that dragon, it couldn't be _that_ hard? Harry managed is at the age of fourteen, then she, Bilbo and thirteen dwarves could do it too! A dragon was not the worst they could meet, at least not in the magical world – she, Harry and Ron had faced one in Gringotts, and that dragon actually helped them out of the bank…well, more or less.

"You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin said after a while, after seeing how pleased the people looked when he said that he would share the wealth of the mountain with all of them.

Bard weren't pleased though, and kept talking about death and misery and what would happen to them if the dragon woke up. And what had happened to the people of Dale, for that matter!

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

The master had listened to the two men, but finally interrupted them, telling them to not be too quick to lay blame. "Let us not forget, that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast."

"It's true, sire," Alfrid said. "Everyone knows that story!"

"You have no right to enter that mountain," Bard said and ignored the master of lake town and Alfrid, he were looking at Thorin. Hermione felt sorry for the man and wanted to say something, but didn't knew what. But Thorin, however, knew what to say. "I have all right!" And he looked up at the master again.

"Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" He asked. "What say you?"

The master hesitated, but then opened his arms and said – Hermione knew already the answer, being a know-it-all as Snape would have said – "I say unto you…welcome!" And the crowd of people began cheering again.

"Welcome, king under the mountain!"

**I haven't been updating as quickly as I did before at the beginning, but I'll try to update regularly, okay? :) Well, anyway…I am so happy and glad that you liked the previous chapter, so thank you so much for reviews – you inspire me to write fanfiction and I luv you all heheh ;D**

**In next chapter I shall write about the party that takes place right after this event – something you did not see in the movie….so prepare for MANY drunken dwarves!**

**I hope there is no more grammar mistakes here, I've checked, but there is often some anyway…so please just try to ignore them hehe :) Bye and see you soon!**

**P.S**

**You'll find some movie quotes, and it doesn't belong to me. F. ex. :** "_**Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" **_

**But I have changed some of them though…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is ****RATED M**** for a very good reason, and it will be a LOT of fluff…can't help it lol ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but Sarah and the village she comes from, Greyville, belongs to me…**

It was a pretty nice party; with lots to drink and eat and music and dancing. Hermione had a good time and laughed and joked with the others. She was at the moment dancing with Bofur, but that didn't go well – yes, he was drunk – but it was very funny to witness how he tried to swing her around, but failed, and just gave her a silly laugh and almost stumbled.

"Bofur!" Both of them heard Thorin call out. "My turn!" And she suddenly found herself in strong, muscular arms. They had washed themselves properly and she could smell soap from his now very soft and very clean hair. Hermione smiled dreamily and looked into his face, while he nicely and smoothly swung her around.

"I didn't know you could dance," she said and he quickly pulled her in. Hermione laughed blushingly as she bumped into him. "No more wine for me!"

He didn't answer, only looked softly into her face. "You look beautiful this evening," he whispered.

She were about to answer him when suddenly, she saw a fat man out of the corner of her eye. It was the master, and beside him there was a woman – or was it a female dwarf? Hermione wasn't sure.

Hermione had heard someone – she didn't remember who – mention that dwarves were so male and rough that all of them looked manly. Even the females! But this woman did not look like a man; she was beautiful in a kind of rough way though, but very sweet indeed.

Hermione silenced because they were now walking straight towards them, and so they stopped dancing to the flute and the fiddle.

"Hello there, king under the mountain," the master said and chuckled – he had clearly been drinking a little too much.

"I have _good_ reasons to interrupt your dance! I have a little friend here for you, who you really should dance with! You remember this beauty?"

Thorin looked closer and then he laughed. "Is it you, Sarah? But…where have you been all these years?!" Thorin greeted this Sarah and smiled widely. Hermione looked at Thorin. Did he know this girl? Well, she was probably one of the people who had lived in Erebor – before it was taken.

"I've been many places ever since we escaped that dragon," she answered warmly. "But at the moment I live in a small village at the other side of the lake, Greyville. One of the men from Greyville who trade with the wood elves heard from them that you, Thorin Oakenshield, and your company had escaped and were going to the lake, and then I thought I'd maybe find you here in Lake-town. And I was right, luckily!"

"Yes, it is great to see you after all these years!" Thorin answered.

"And I must say…," Sarah continued "…you do not look _one_ year older, you still look like that handsome 24 years old dwarf prince that I remember." Hermione thought she saw a darker shade of red on her cheeks. She wasn't particularly shy though, because she stared right into his face and did not move.

"You look just like yourself too, Sarah," Thorin answered, and then he looked at Hermione.

"I almost forgot..," he murmured to himself. "There's not only dwarves in my company, Sarah. There's also a hobbit and…"

"A hobbit! Really?"

"Yes, and this is Hermione Granger, who is part of my company too."

Sarah turned around and looked at her. "Oh! Hobbits _and_ human…do you have an elf with you as well?" Sarah asked and laughed coquettishly, and Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes, (when they weren't looking, that is.)

"No elves," Thorin answered immediately. "I wouldn't need any of them anyway, Hermione has been really helpful."

"Oh…well, it is nice to meet you,…Hermione…" They greeted hesitantly and then Sarah said: "As you heard him say, I am Sarah. Sarah of Greyville."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarah of Greyville," Hermione answered and smiled, though she already knew they would not be _bestfriends_. She had clearly liked him when he was dwarf prince many years ago, and she still liked him…Hermione could see that by the look of her face and how she blushed and laughed that silly in-love-laugh. Well, she couldn't suddenly fall in love so quickly when it was so many years ago they saw each other! But still…she _liked_ him. Hermione refused to let herself be bothered by _that_ though, she couldn't blame Sarah! She understood her perfectly well!

"Let them dance," the master suddenly said and Thorin looked to Hermione for her opinion. "Um, Hermione, we could…"

"It's alright!" Hermione interrupted him and smiled. "Go dance with Sarah, I'll find someone else." Hermione let out a laugh and hoped it didn't sound false. Thorin couldn't answer before the master of lake-town came with Alfrid.

"My friend here needs a dance partner and so do you, girl! So…here you go!" Hermione wanted to dance with some of the dwarves – or Bilbo – instead, but she didn't say no as he held out his hand, frowning ever so slightly.

As Alfrid lead her to the dance floor she couldn't help but shot Thorin a glance, but then she wanted to hit herself. She was NOT going to dance in an attempt make him jealous! Sarah had practically been thrown into his arms and it seemed he had no choice but to dance with that woman-dwarf…or whatever she was.

"You can come closer, you know," Alfrid suddenly said and placed his hand on her back. "What?"

"You want that dwarf king, just admit it! So… make him _really_ jealous…I do not mind...at..all." He smiled wolfishly and licked his lips, but Hermione turned around in disgust. "I'm not going to press myself against you, if that's what you suggest!"

"Wery well," he answered and looked slightly disappointed. They danced for a little while longer, it was okay, but she didn't exactly feel comfortable, having his arms around her. His chest was pressed against hers and she jerked back.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you not think I see how you're looking at that dwarf? I'm helping you, he will be jealous now!"

"Enough! I'm not going to make him jealous, so I don't need your _help_ thank you!" She stopped dancing and gave him a nod, before walking over to Bilbo, Fili and Kili. The others were sitting by the table; laughing and chatting and cheering and drinking.

And meanwhile; the drunken master walked over to Alfrid and elbowed him in the side: "How did it go, mate?" Alfrid forced himself to smile wolfishly. "She likes me, sire. Didn't you see how she pressed herself against me?" The master barked out a loud laugh after hearing this, clearly very pleased.

Hermione chatted with the others for a while and drank a little more wine – Fili were practically forcing her – but then, when the wineglass was empty, she gazed over at a certain couple on the dance floor. They danced very nicely and quickly, and Sarah laughed loudly whenever Thorin said something funny – hmm, strange…Thorin weren't that funny and silly type of guy…

"Don't worry, Hermione," Fili said and elbowed her. "It is _you_, darling, who is his lady!"

"You're drunk," Hermione replied and rolled her eyes. "You should go to bed; you'll soon pass out if you don't go to your room!"

"My room?" Fili said and giggled like a fool.

"Don't you remember?" Hermione asked. "The master's servants showed us to our rooms a couple of hours ago."

"Oooohh," Fili said before finding himself some more beer.

"Well, _I'm_ going to bed now. It is late," Hermione said.

"I think I will too," Bilbo said and yawned. "And so should you too Fili and Kili, you need to rest."

"Alright, follow us then, Uncle Bilbo!" Fili said and laughed. Biblo shook his head, sighing deeply. "Come on then." And Bilbo escorted the two brothers up the stairs – they could barely walk!

Hermione looked from Bilbo to Thorin and Sarah; they had stopped dancing but were now talking. Sarah seemed very happy and cheerful, giggling while listening to the dwarf king. Thorin looked down at the pretty woman-dwarf and smiled, and for a very crazy moment Hermione wanted to make him jealous too, but she felt silly after thinking that. Thorin was _hers_, and she was _his_! It was nothing to worry about!

But when Hermione saw how Sarah leaned against him while laughing, on the other hand, she did not feel silly but angry. Sarah had already been drinking a lot, obviously! And Thorin – that silly _fool_ – he just stood there and smiled! Was he so proud and happy to have yet another admirer that he couldn't bring himself to push her away and tell her to stop – that would have been most sensible and the only right thing to do! What if the silly lady got some kind of idiotic, crazy _hopes_?! False hopes!

"I've had enough," Hermione mumbled to herself, and stood up from the chair, walked over to them and smiled lovingly. If it hadn't been for all the wine, she would have never done what she was intending to do right now!

"I'm going to bed now, Thorin," Hermione said seductively, before clutching his shirt and then planted a long and full kiss on the corner of his mouth. "So...honey…don't be late…" And being the polite girl that she was, she also looked at Sarah and said good night, feeling a little awful but also so very good! Then she walked past them and missed the look of shock that crossed Sarah's pretty face and of course – Thorin's dazed face.

Hermione went up the stairs and into her room. Her things were under the bed and now she put it on the madras, pulling out the nightgown she had been given when she was escorted to the room.

Hermione began undressing. And when she was done and only stood there in underwear, she quickly put on the nightgown and sat down, closing her eyes for a moment. She laughed a little when she came to think of what she just had done. He had been quite surprised, hadn't he? Oh yes!

A while later, when she was done staring into the darkness, she decided it was about time to lie down. But it was then she realized something else – it would have been nice with some water!

It was silent down in the hall, and so she pulled on the shirt and the scarf, before going out of the room and quickly making her way to the kitchen that luckily was nearby!

She drank some water from a bucket, cold fresh water from the well, and then walked back.

She was about to go inside her room again, when she heard something behind her back. She turned around and saw that Thorin (had he still not went to bed?) was sitting on a barrel with a pipe in his hand.

"What are you doing _here_?" She asked. "Isn't your room at the other side?"

"Yes, but Fili and Kili took my bed…" He looked up from the floor and smiled carefully at her.

"Then why don't you share room with Balin or something? I think he has a room all by himself…"

"No, he hasn't…he's sharing it with his brother. I checked."

"So you have nowhere else to go, and assumed I would let you in?" Hermione crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"I didn't even know you were here," he answered. "I simply just stopped here because of this barrel I could use as a chair."

"Oh…well…maybe you could share a bed with Sarah then – when you're done smoking."

"Hermione!" He said and shook his head. "She's not even in this house; she went to a cousin or something. And besides, I would never do that!"

"I don't hope I shocked her too much," Hermione answered after a while, smiling sheepishly. Thorin chuckled. "Don't worry, lass…she's alright." And he put the pipe in his pocket and stood up.

"Good night, Hermione," he said and were about to walk down the stairs, hadn't it been for Hermione who stopped him. "Are you going down to the hall again? You really should get some sleep! It's late and you don't need more _beer_ now!"

"I'm not going to drink more now. As you said…it is late. So I will find a place to sleep."

"Hah! In the _hall_?"

"Why not?" Thorin asked. "Bofur is in there right now, sleeping."

"That's because he's so drunk he don't know where he is! But you, Thorin, you shall not sleep there!"

"Then where shall I sleep?" He asked and looked into her face. Hermione blushed. "Erm…well, I was thinking…maybe you would like to share room with me?"

"No, I can't do that. I'll let you sleep alone, that wo.."

"It's alright, Thorin. Well, it's only one bed there, b-but it isn't that small…there's room for both of us."

"Um…Are you sure?" He asked and Hermione nodded. "Yes, do come inside." And he hesitantly did as told. They looked at each other for a while, as if wondering what to do, but she turned around and moved over to the bed. "I shall let you change in privacy."

"Yes," he simply said, quietly.

Hermione listened to the sound of clothes that were being peeled from his body. She gulped and tried to stay calm, but couldn't prevent the blush and her nervousness from coming. She pulled the shirt off over her head and then took off the red scarf, before silently lying down. Shortly after Thorin joined her, and in the corner of the eye she saw that his shirt stopped at the middle of his thighs.

"Good night," he said once again. "Good night, Thorin," she replied and closed her eyes, but she weren't sleepy – not anymore! She was lying there like a frightened and shy kid, wide-eyed and stiff, but soon understood that he couldn't sleep either. "Do you think of the mountain?" She asked quietly and she felt that he nodded. "Of course…but that's not the only thing that is on my mind right now…"

Hermione didn't answer the last statement, but said instead: "It'll be alright, trust me. This is a fine company, and we won't fail, we always find a way…right?"

"Yes," he agreed. And then no more words were exchanged between them for a while, and Hermione begun thinking about Sarah. She forced herself to keep her mouth shut, but as the minutes passed she wanted more and more to ask him…

"How do you know Sarah?"

"Well…she's just an old friend of the family. Father knew her parents, especially her father. And her mother…well, she was a human. That makes Sarah both human and dwarfish."

"Oh, she is? That's what I thought. She was unusual tall…and very pretty too."

"Yes, very," he answered but immediately regretted saying it. "Well, she can't compare with you though."

"Really?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and stared at him, and he nodded. "Yes, Hermione. I could not be surer – you are the loveliest creature in Middle-earth!"

"That's not true," Hermione said and blushed.

Thorin touched her hand carefully, whispering: "It _is_ true."

Hermione turned to face him, smiling. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Thorin looked amusingly into her face.

"Sarah said you looked handsome, remember? I think she really likes you. She nearly rubbed herself against you for a moment, that's for sure!"

And now Thorin was even more amused. "Are you jealous? Hermione, that really turns me on!"

"It also turned _me_ on when you were jealous back in the wood elves kingdom."

Thorin blinked and then a blush was spread across his face, actually. They looked at each other for a long time, but soon found themselves in each other arms again. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he said softly and looked at her with wide, sad eyes, carefully stroking her face.

"What for?"

"I should have been with you all the evening," he answered. "You mean so much to me and I adore you, _you_ are my treasure, Hermione! And I really mean it, but…"

"But what?" Hermione asked as he silenced.

"I am still not sure if we should be together," he admitted. "Especially after hearing what Bard said out there…my grandfather who could not see beyond his own desire. We dwarves…well, we take a big interest in gold, and so do I…I can't help it. I want that arkenstone so much; it is so precious to me. It belonged to my grandfather, and now _I_ want it. And because of that I don't deserve such an angel like you. You are so pure and kind, and what am I? I'm a typical, greedy dwarf, just like my grandfather, and I am not sure if I'll ever change."

"No!" Hermione said. "You are not Thrór! He was your family, your grandfather, but that doesn't mean you'll be just like him. I believe in you, Thorin. You are good, and you take good care of all of us, and you have risked your life more than once to save ours! That is why you will be a great king! You're my hero and I like you so much just the way you are. Don't you _ever_ change into something different because of the arkenstone and the gold – it's not worth it, it never is!"

"I won't, Hermione…I will try, for you."

"Thanks, Thorin," she answered.

Hermione nuzzled into the hollow of his neck and sniffed in the wonderful smell of him. Male, male, male, male! Absolutely perfect! Thorin ran his fingers through her hair while the other hand stroked her back.

"Thorin?"

"Yes, my angel?" He whispered against her curls and closed his eyes.

"The thing you said…about me being your treasure..?" Hermione trembled and were quite nervous, but as certain as never before. Thorin looked questioningly at her.

"I'm not yours, Thorin." She said and touched his face, traced the strong jawline and the cheeks and the forehead, loving the feel of Thorin's skin under her hands.

"What do you mean?" He said quietly and moved a little, but she held him down in the madras beside her. "I'm not yours…yet, Thorin…but I want to be yours tonight. Truly be yours…"

"Hermione, do you really mean…?"

"Aha."

"Now?"

"Yes, I couldn't be surer. I want you and I need you."

"But…but are you…I mean, do you mean it..? I-is it true, are you su…" He babbled like a fool and couldn't prevent himself from doing so, not even if he tried harder. The girl was setting him on fire!

"Yes, Thorin," she cut him off. "I mean it, and I am sure," Hermione said and breathed heavily, exhaling deeply and quickly. "Do you not want me?"

"Not want you?" He asked, surprised and giddy now as she was giving him that look. "I-I do…I really do…but oh dear…_are_ you sure?"

"It'll soon be morning if you keep asking me that question," Hermione answered and punched his shoulder lightly. "What do you say?"

"I…I can't, Hermione! I just can't take your innocence, what if you'll regret? Maybe you've been drinking too much wine?"

"No, Thorin." Hermione would not give up so easily. "I'm _offering_ you my innocence, I want you to have it, only then can I truly be yours! I want to be your lady, Thorin, and then we must do it properly…now! So kiss me before I scream!"

And he kissed her, kissed her as never before. Hermione opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to come in. And as the kisses grew more and more passionate, she was filled with desire and love and lust for this wonderful dwarf. She rubbed her tongue against his, probably surprising him 'cause now she felt how his body froze, but he didn't mind it though. He returned the kiss hungrily and grabbed her hips, pressing her lower body against his, making her moan between the hot kisses.

When they broke hold to breath in some air, and they again had to touch and caress each other so that they would not go mad, the clothes were being peeled away – finally. Hermione were eagerly pulling off his shirt, and he helped her with her nightgown. It didn't take long before she was sitting there – only in her knickers – smiling seductively.

"Oh, Hermione…you are so wonderful, how am I supposed to control myself now? You still want this, or else I must go now before I do something to you?!"

"Do something to me then," she answered and touched his chest, slowly moving her hands lower and lower until she felt his underwear. Oh my dear god, Hermione gasped silently and tried to calm down and not go crazy…he wanted her so badly, she could feel _that_. Hermione looked questioningly at him and he nodded briefly and gulped.

"But only if you want to," he whispered hoarsely and blushed deeply.

And Hermione bent down and touched him, slowly and smoothly brushing her hands over the fabric and she could feel him stiffen even more. And then she nervously but willingly put her hand under the fabric and touched him, all the while he began touching her where he never had touched her before. Her breasts filled his hands perfectly and she could feel how they stiffened, earning for his touch and his mouth. He understood this, and moved closer to kiss lick and carefully bite the nipples. His tongue circled around the small, red berry and she threw her head back and groaned.

She stroked his member, slowly moving her hand up and down. Quicker. Harder…just how he liked it, and he showed that by moaning – both shocked and pleased as he experienced how amazing her hands was. Well, he had felt it before…when she had given him massage…but this was so different. "Oooh, H-Hermione…my 'Mione," he whispered it over and over again, his eyes filled with lust.

Hermione kissed his face while touching him, biting the earlobes, kissing the chest and the flat and hard stomach and licking his lips. "I'm burning up, Hermione," he gasped as her mouth was very close to his member and Hermione pressed her soft curves to his hard muscles. "So am I," she breathed. "I need you now…I'm ready…"

And Thorin didn't think it through or hesitated as she half moved over him, but grabbed her hips and pulled her closer and closer until it was _one_ thing left to do. Hermione spread her legs and let him sink inside her, slowly. She lied down and he soon found himself on top of her, looking worriedly into her beautiful face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Thorin," she said and moved her hips closer. It didn't felt good at that moment, but she clenched her jaws and waited for the pain to pass, and it did surprisingly quickly. Thorin moved over her, slowly and carefully, then faster. It was a little painful but also good and she arched her back and groaned his name.

"Oh, Hermione!" He gasped as she pulled him closer, rubbing against him and carefully scratching his back.

They came almost at the same time, and Thorin grabbed her waist and slide deep inside her before pulling back, panting quickly. Hermione trembled as she came and threw back her head in pleasure. "THORIN!"

"Oh, my 'Mione," he whispered in her ear when it was over. "Thank you, I needed you too. You're my lady now" And he kissed her wet mouth while holding her hand. "And you're mine," she whispered against his warm skin.

"But there's something else I must tell you…right now…"

"Yes?" He said and pulled her closer.

"I think I love you," she whispered and they locked eyes in what felt like an hour. Then Thorin kissed her neck tenderly, and she knew he returned it. "I love you too, Hermione, and I don't think I can live one day without you…not after this night!"

"Surely you could manage _one_ day without me?" Hermione teased and rubbed her nose with his. Thorin held her in his strong arms, and now he sneaked the one arm around her neck, bringing her closer to his lips. He kissed her long on her lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my hero," she replied and smiled.

**Hehehheh, hope you liked it and were not disturbed or something…I am not perhaps so very good at write scenes search as this one, but I hope it was eye-candy for those who love to read ;) It wasn't as detailed and long as other sex scenes that I've read, this was rather short compared to those…but I hope it was nice to read anyway.**

**Hermione is sooooo lucky!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is RATED M as well! Don't read if you are 7 years old lol ;p**

**And….prepare for fluff, fluff…and fluff…**

Hermione woke up very early next morning, and she remembered everything from last night when she realized she had Thorin's arms around her. His big hand was resting on her hip, and her small back was pressed against his much larger and stronger upper body.

"Good morning, my 'Mione," he whispered and carefully bit her earlobe, like a puppy who wants attention. Hermione smiled happily. _My_ '_Mione_. That was so sweet!

"Good morning, handsome," she replied and turned around. His dark hair was intertwined with hers and he was smiling.

"You think I am handsome?" He asked amusingly. "…tell me more…"

"You silly dwarf!" Hermione said and giggled. "Oh well, I'll tell you…You have a wonderful hair I can run my fingers through…you have beautiful crystal blue eyes…your voice is so sexy and deep and it makes me _so_…soft and warm," she said seductively.

"Sexy?" Thorin asked. "I think I've never heard that word before…what does it mean?"

"Um…well, I think you are sexy, and that means; very good looking…a _wonderful_ body…and it also means I want to have sex with you." Hermione blushed deeply.

Thorin was giddy and wide-eyed, his face looked dazed and she wondered for a moment if he were going to faint. "It means make love, doesn't it?" He asked and Hermione nodded.

"Okay, I-it's about time to get up from bed, don't you agree?" He asked and cleared his throat. Hermione giggled. "I guess so…"

Thorin quickly found his trousers and the boots, but stopped in his tracks as Hermione exposed her legs as she planted her naked feet on the floor, before bending down to grab her shirt. She was naked and he caught a clear glimpse of her perfectly shaped breasts.

Thorin threw the boots aside and began unbuttoning the trousers, it was uncomfortable to wear it because of the tightness…and he wanted her again.

"Thorin!" Hermione exclaimed as he suddenly were over her, capturing her lips with his. She mumbled something, but couldn't speak before he let go off her. "We've done it twice already!" She said and let out a laugh, thinking about what they had done shortly after making love for the first time; they did it again of course!

"Yes, you make me so, _so_ crazy! I want to do it with you again! I need it before facing Smaug."

"Geez, Thorin! You're such a beast!" Hermione answered and threw aside the shirt. "Come here then."

And Thorin were over her within minutes, kissing her everywhere…her neck, her face, her lips, her breasts, her stomach…she gasped when his lips were straying down to a most secret area, and she gripped the sheets and moaned out loud. He kissed and licked eagerly, before he again covered her mouth with his. And then it was her turn. Hermione kissed her way down to the chest and to the stomach, licked ever so slightly, making him tremble and pant quicker as she got closer and closer to his member. She grabbed him down there and stroked him all the while her mouth were straying down to the head of his…well, you know…manly part of his body…

"Oh, Hermione," he moaned and grabbed her head. She sucked and licked and bit carefully and lightly, and he had probably been so ready for her for so long that he came almost at once, moaning and trembling like mad – he had not experienced something like this before. He and Hermione had made love, not _this_…this was so different!

"Oh, god…Hermione…y-you are…that was…I…" He couldn't even talk! She had made him totally speechless and foolish!

But he somehow managed to stammer: "W-where did you learn…_that_?" Hermione blushed deeply. "I read it in a book once…a most sexual book indeed…oh dear god, I can't believe I just did it!"

"Do..do you regret?"

"Of course not!" She answered and then – as he was giving her that lost-puppy-look – she couldn't control herself and grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him firmly, letting him taste his juices as she sneaked her tongue into his mouth.

And a couple of minutes later, she found herself on top of him, her legs spread over his member. They were kissing hungrily, rubbing their tongues frantically against each other.

"Oh, Thorin," she gasped as she felt how he had grown and stiffened between her thighs. "You're ready again."

Thorin were caressing her body and sucking her neck till she threw her head back in pleasure, and then allowed her to come even closer... She was so warm and wet that he sighed deeply in pleasure, closing his eyes to really enjoy everything…being inside her…having those wonderful breasts pressed to his chest…feeling her small fingers toy eagerly whit his hair…feeling her weight…smelling the sweet scent of soap and woman and honey and her juices…the smell of _his_ Hermione. The thoughts disappeared in a fog of desire, love and passion as she began moving her hips, riding him.

"I love you," he gasped and opened his mouth while lustfully watching how she moved up and down.

**10 minutes later:**

"That was fantastic," Hermione breathed and lied down beside him, smiling widely.

He could barely speak; she had taken his breath away! But after exhaling deeply he finally said: "_Men lananubukhs menu_."

"I love you too," she said and softly kissed his cheek.

"You knew what I say?"

"Of course, I saw it in your eyes…say something more please." She giggled.

"_Menu tessu_," he answered. "You are everything…" He kissed her tenderly, showing her just how much he loved and cared for her.

"_Menu zirup men_," he then said, smiling warmly. "And that means you complete me…"

"Oh, Thorin." Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, speechless and stunned. She didn't realize how he'd touched her until she felt how a big tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes, Hermione, it is true….you _do_ complete me. You have changed me, and I am happy as long as we're together."

More and more tears pricked her eyes and she let them roll down. "_No_ _one_ has ever said _anything_ like that to me!"

Thorin dried her tears and grabbed her hand. "That is because no one loves you as much as I do."

They kissed softly one last time, but then they simply HAD to go, before someone wondered where they were. They dressed silently and were soon finished and could go. Hermione looked out from the door but saw no one, and so they walked together down the stairs and to the hall.

Thorin was dressed in new clothes; armor and a red cloak and new, dark brown pants.

"You look absolutely dashing," Hermione said and giggled.

"Thanks, my 'Mione…and I must say that you too look quite dashing this…sexy morning," he said, grinning wolfishly. "You must teach more of these words from your world, Hermione," he purred.

"I will," she replied and took his hand. It was then Dwalin suddenly stood in front of them, smiling amusingly as he realized they were holding hands. She dropped his hand and blushed. "I knew it," Dwalin said. "You do care for each other…that way? It was always this lass, huh Thorin? Sarah didn't manage to steal your heart?"

"Sarah? Well…she _is_ a nice woman – dwarf? But there's one thing about her that I don't like…"

"And what is that? I think she is a rare sight! An absolute Mîm!" (To those who don't know - Mîm is a name of a pretty dwarf).

"…Sarah is not…" Thorin looked softly at Hermione, "…not Hermione.." Well, this totally overfilled Hermione's cup of fondness for this wonderful dwarf, and hadn't Dwalin been there she would have thrown herself at him!

"So now you know…something has developed between me and Hermione during the quest. It is pointless to hide it; you understood it when you saw us holding hands."

"Yes," Dwalin said, "and not only I have suspected something…Fili and Kili, for example, has been convinced for a long time… that you two care for each other."

"Then they weren't wrong," Hermione beamed and looked at Thorin, who had gotten suspiciously nearer and leaned closer, but then they remembered that Dwalin stood there as he coughed. "Maybe we should go outside…?"

"Of course," Hermione said and flushed darkly. "Right away!" And they went outside and met the others.

"Hermione," Balin said and looked worriedly at her. "How are you?"

"Um…fine, why do you ask?"

"I woke up at the middle of the night, you see…and I went to fetch some water when I heard some strange noises from your room. I thought I heard someone moan and figured you were ill, but I hope you're well this morning?"

"Oh, um…you heard…that?" Hermione laughed nervously and scratched her neck. Oh sweet Merlin, that nice old dwarf she liked as a grandfather had _heard_ them! She didn't want _him_ to hear _that_!

"I-it was just the…the lobster, yes it was the lobster! It was depraved, I think, and it made me very sick…but I'm fine now."

"Did you eat some lobster too, Thorin?" Dwalin said silently and winked his eye when Balin had turned around. Thorin punched his shoulder, but then he couldn't help but chuckle. "…I might have…"

"Thorin!" Hermione whispered as loudly as she could and caught his eye.

"Sorry, 'Mione."

"We must leave now," Dwalin said and looked up at the sky. "We can risk no more delays."

And they walked to the barge with the weapons provided by the Lake-town. People were cheering around them as they begun boarding the barge, and it was then Kili came – he looked awful and not well at all – he was very pale and black under his eyes. Hermione looked worriedly at him, but couldn't say much to him before Thorin did it.

"You must stay here. You're sick."

"What? No, I'm coming with you!"

"No, Kili." Thorin were sorry for the young dwarf, but he had no choice. He had to stay here and rest.

Kili were now very upset and refused to give up, but Thorin knew he couldn't come with them, he was not well. "Join us when you're healed," he told him and patted his shoulder. Oin went off the barge and moved over to Kili. "I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded."

Kili had now given up, but Fili stood up for his brother. "Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him! I'll carry him if I must!"

"One day you will be King and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf. Not even my own kin," Thorin answered, and stopped him as Fili went off the barge.

"You belong in the company, Fili. Don't be a fool."

"I belong with my brother!"

Thorin knew there was nothing he could do and so he let go off him, and Fili rushed over to his brother. Hermione wanted to help Kili, but Thorin stopped her.

"Hermione, you do as you wish…come with us, or stay here. Maybe you could need some rest…I mean, after what you've been through all these weeks?"

"No, I'll go with you," she answered sternly. "It would've driven me mad to just sit here and _wait_!"

"I am just afraid for you, Hermione, but you are not a coward. You can fight. So…having you beside me would make me very proud."

"Then let us go," Hermione answered, and she looked at his nephews one last time before following Thorin. "I'm sorry, Kili. But when we get back I hope to find a healed and much fresher Kili."

"Of course, Hermione. I promise," Kili said weakly and gave her that wolfishly smile she remembered from when he was well.

Hermione sat down beside Bilbo and the barge was shortly after pulling away in the mist, as people cheered and the trumpets blew.

**The dwarvish sentences I used when Thorin told Hermione how much he loved her and so on; found them on a very good site – **(Khuzdul - the language of the dwarves ) **I recommend it!**

**Anyway, hope you liked this one as well! Thanks for reviews and tell me what you think of chp. 15! :)**


End file.
